Naruto The Shadow
by DandBvirus
Summary: Lived as a shadow and died as a shadow. Reborn into the Narutoverse as our favourite knucklehead. Watch as our MC lives through this second life and experience what he missed.
1. Prologue

Darkness, that is all I could see, it really felt comfortable being surrounded with darkness. I felt at peace with myself, the thought of death brought with it tranquillity, like the whole world that was black and white suddenly exploded with colours and you could finally see and understand, it felt like the life I lived was all a dream from a figment of my imagination. I can finally rest at ease.

My life started out being normal. I was born to a normal family, had normal parents with normal jobs living in a apartment close to the sea in the Kagawa Prefecture, Japan. My birth was a difficult one according to my parents, they had tried to get a child for 10 years, they had consulted doctors and had been told that they should not do it, the reason was because my mothers body was to frail for childbirth and might die with the baby, though they felt sad it did not make them give up and through a miracle my mom got pregnant on their 12th year married. My birth was complicated affair and the doctors almost lost both me and my mother, but through sheer luck and willpower my mother managed to give birth safely but prematurely, they had to keep us both in the hospital for 2 months before we safely recovered, my dad told me it was the worst time of his life and almost started regretting getting my mother pregnant though that thought was thrown out as soon as he saw me apparently. Aiko Watanabe, born in January 1926.

It didn't take long for my parents to realize I wasnt a normal baby, I didnt cry as much and even when I was a year old I havent spoken a word, though they spoke to the doctors and did check ups but they couldn't find anything wrong, so they just went along with it as something they should look out for. It was on my 2nd birthday that they found the problem with me, due to the birth my brain suffered trauma in the Broacs area of the brain, that day was the saddest I've seen my parent be, but they didn't stay sad for long and started loving me even more.

1932: On my 6th year I started studying in Elementary School. It took more than three months for the teachers to notice that I was not normal, though I was mute but it didn't hinder my learning capabilities and it was found out I had a eidetic memory and could process information and understand it faster than normal. The IQ test showed 294.

1935: I started Middle school early due to skipping years, It didn't take me more than a year to finish and I started getting noticed again but on a bigger scale. I didn't have any friends either because of muteness and me being smarter than everyone else made me ostracized. Some tried to bully me but the teachers were very strict and liked me enough to look out for me.

1936: I was noticed by the governement for being a prodigy and was taken into the Imperial Japanese Army Academy (Rikugun Shikan Gakkō). My parents were proud, we were moved to Asaka, Saitama.

1942: Graduated from the senior course with full marks and was sent to the Secret service of Kenpeitai due to being mute, they trained me further into a spy. It was the start of the Pacific war theatre of WW2.

1950: My parents died in 1945 in the Nagasaki atomic bombing. I vowed to start helping people instead of wanting revenge, I knew my parents would be proud of that. I was sent into the newly formed Directorate for Signals Intelligence or DFS for short, it was a spy agency for the government and was kept a secret from almost everyone, even the Ministry's of Defence inner cyrcle didnt know much, but they knew we existed. All my records since birth were deleted and I was proclaimed dead to the public. I quickly became the best agent and was jumping different departments to learn everything I could.

1980: I created a monstrosity, a key program that can spy, infiltrate and filter through anything and everything, untraceable even to the brighest minds. I couldn't give it to the agency, I've been working for them for 30 years and knew what they would do with it. Millions would die and the country becoming unstoppable in information gathering alone would start wars. I vowed to help the people not create meaningless wars. I ran away with the code.

2010: I've been on the run for the last 30 years. I became a shadow, a informaition broker and an world class assassin, unknown to the world but the few higher ups and the underworld. I'm tired, waves after waves of spies and assassins came after me, they all failed, I wasn't the best for no reason, even after my 85th birthday. I ran all over the world and stayed and learned everything I could to use it as an advantage. I was a perfectionist, I had a doctorate in 35 different subjects, and could understand and write many languages not to even mention my skills as an assassin and spy, In this year I became untraceable with the age of technology thanks to the key program. I finally managed to fake my death and disguise myself and lived in Mexico.

2017: This would be the best 7 years of my life, I've holed myself up in a mansion and lived the rest of my life under the cover of a retired soldier. Ive long since became numb to emotions, the world was just black and white to me since I could remember, my parents were the only people that showed me colours amd they died. The first splash of colour I was exposed to in those 7 years was when I started reading manga and watching anime. I often found myself fond of these shows. Those 7 years was the moment of life where I just reflected on myself.

I wanted to find inner peace, I wanted to let out all the bottled up emotions, to grieve, to forgive, to rest and to vent. The manga and anime shows were that place I found to do just that. I would usually read or watch and then meditate, sometimes I even did martial arts, I wanted to create a style of my own from all the experiences I had in life.

Eventually I created my masterpiece, It wasnt perfect, but I knew I didn't have long left, my body is failing. In October I released my story and restored my identity so I could pass away with my name and make my parents proud not as The Shadow but as Aiko Watanabe, In November I released evidence on all the corruption of the world I gathered from the key program on the internet, The world called it Judgment Day, I removed all the things I created that were harmful and set up explosives in the mansion tied to my pulse. My body finally gave up on me, I died on the 31st of December with a bang.


	2. Concepts and Rebirth

I didn't know how long I was in the void neither did I care, I felt at peace and just held on to that feeling for as long as possible, I started to meditate and it didn't take me long to feel addicted to meditation. I started seeing my life in what would be a 3rd perspective, I reflected on everything that happened to me, all my flaws were presented infront of me and everytime I saw a flaw and meditate on it to see what could be done gave me the feeling of being purified. The more I watched the more flaws I found and the more I meditated the more I felt complete, My perception was being refined over and over and over again.

When finally the last memory was cut, I felt like all inhibitions of my mortal self was released, it felt like invincible shackles were breaking under the corrosion of the void. The more chains breaking the more I felt like I'm becoming part of this void and I couldn't stop the process or more like I didnt want to, I loved the void and it made me feel safe.

When the last chain broke my perception exploded out. I didn't know how far it stretched until I felt a barrier at the edge of my perception. It felt like I was in a sphere that contained the darkness, I hated the feeling of the barrier, so I started hammering at it with my perception. I didn't know how long I was hammering but all I could feel was hate for the constraints, I felt like a caged animal, finally with another hit a crack was formed, I felt estatic and doubled my efforts. With one final push the sphere exploded and my perception went along with it.

I saw the universe, stars, planets, galaxies, all matter of energy unidentifiable to me I saw beings so powerful they could shatter the universe itself, concepts to abstract for me understand and more.

It felt like an eternity but it was over in an instant, when my perception returned I was bombarded with information not knowing where it came from. It took me a while to digest but when I did I finally understood what happened. The barrier I broke was a metaphysical egg trapping my soul, due to my karmic merit I was given a wish of anything I wanted which before my death was to find inner peace and completion due to that I was thrown into the element I had affinty with, Darkness.

The meditation helped me understand the concept of darkness and the review of my life helped me understand and complete myself better which in return increased my perception and integrated me into darkness itself. When I broke the egg, I was freed from the shackles of my soul and became one with the Darkness, I became the embodiment of Darkness, which was a concept of omnipotence inside and outside of what is called a omniverse which is the collection of every single universe, multiverse, megaverse, dimension (alternate or pocket) and realm. Along with that information came the understanding and mastery of what I could do. I felt giddy with what I could do. Concepts such as Time, Space, Creation and Destruction were things that couldnt constraint me, but I didn't feel free, I didn't want to embody a concept and be stuck here.

I started thinking of what to do and came up with the idea of reincarnation. Embodiments cant interfere with anything, we just exist everywhere, and only people who cultivate and understand a concept can use it.

So I started to do what I could which was meditating and understanding the concepts available. I started to remember my study into Taoism which everything is expressed in a sentence " Tao produced the One. The One produced the two. The two produced the three. And the three produced the ten thousand things." The Tao is "no-thing", residing "no-where" in an eternal yet timeless infinity. Yet from this "no-thingness" sprang "the One" of Taoism. From this Oneness, once it began to differentiate itself, sprang "the two". In many philosophies, especially within those affiliated with Eastern religion and mysticism, "the two" are thought of in terms of the polarity of Yin and Yang. A centerpiece of Chinese and Taoist philosophy, the concepts of Yin and Yang represent the cyclical feminine and masculine aspects and nature of the universe. The Yin and Yang polarity represents a pair of universal complimentary polar opposites with each pole containing the seed of the other. The Yin and the Yang are seen as the two primary cosmic energies/principles endlessly interacting, the one forever flowing and morphing into the other.

I started with the concept of Light as it was the duality for Darkness. Once I mastered Light I felt a piece that was missing return and a feeling of joy sprang forth from deep writhin my soul. My soul started to shine with a black and gold colour constantly rotating around eachother. I basket in the moment but hurried to continue. Next came the concepts of the Elements, and after that came Creation followed by Destruction. The feeling was intoxicating, The more concepts I mastered the more colour was added to my soul. I kept going with the concept of Heart and Mind, Spirit and Soul. After that came the concept of Life and Death, Time and Space, and when I mastered them my soul resembled a rainbow of colours constantly rotating. The final concepts where Yin and Yang and when I mastered it I felt like my very self evolving, My soul lost all colour and became almost transparent but it had a Tai Chi diagram in the middle constantly rotating.

I was becoming agitated and abandoned understanding the Concept of "The One", since it was too hard trying to merge Yin and Yang. The more I stayed the more complete my soul fuses with the Darkness. The world I choose to reincarnate was the Prime Narutoverse.

First thing I did was to make sure that I'll seal all the memories of going beyond the egg and concepts since a premature body cant handle the strain which means that I'll have to remaster it all, but since I already did it once it wont be hard a second time since it becomes instinct. After that I came to the time the Kyuubi incident happened since the concept of Death (Shiki Fuin) will be there to complete the bonding with Kurama and Naruto. The solution I came up with was that I could still escape by using a implosion of Darkness and sending my soul to anchor it to a body. That way I'll leave the metaphysical and move to the physical realm and the concept lets its hold go. When the Shinigami appeared and started the procces I chose that moment to implode my embodiment to free myself and moved my soul to Narutos body. I did not devour or expel Narutos soul but chose to merge together so the world recognizes me as part of it, The process finished quickly since Narutos soul was still young. It didn't give me anything since it was just born, though as soon as the bonding finished I felt soul rendering pain from the fushion with Kurama which made me lose consciousness.

Timeline date: October Year 50


	3. Awakening

Owww...

So much noise...

Why is it dark...

What happened...

Slowly gathering my strength I opened my eyes to see where I am, I was in a dark room with a closet a table and chair, though it was dark I could still see well enough, the room looked worn out and dirty, even paint was peeling of the wall, I was in a crib, I looked down and noticed small hands and feet.

Where am I??!!

I suddenly felt like panicking but suddenly I was bombarded with memories. It took me some time to digest them and when I did my eyes went wide open and I became slack jawed.

O-ok l-lets calm down.

Taking deep breaths and sitting crosslegged I started to go over what happened.

I was still in the darkness after I died, when I reached the barrier I started hitting it, it broke followed by an explosion of light and now I'm here in the body of a 2 year old Naruto Uzumaki... WHAT THE HELL!!. Deep breaths, dammit pull yourself together!

I calmed down and started analyzing my situation. I needed to know how I came here and why I can't control my emotions, and as soon that question came into my mind it was answered instantly.

So I merged with Naruto but due to my soul, instability occured with the spiritual energy because the body couldnt handle the strain so I basically went into auto pilot, and my emotions are jammed up because of the infant soul I merged with.

I started looking through memories of the 2 years on auto pilot. The first 2 months were a blur of colours due to eyes not adjusting. After that is the life in the orphanage. My eyes turned ice cold when I saw how I was treated, they're damn monsters doing this to a child, seems like the show downplayed the abuse due to the age restriction.

Damn what a shitty matron, and seriously Hiruzen can't you even send a shadow clone to atleast see how I lived, It seems that even the shitty villagers pay the matron money to hurt me since 2 months ago.

I calmed down, first things first, I started spreading my perception as far as I could.

"UGHHH..."

Bleeding from the nose, probably shouldn't spread it so far so quick, underdeveloped brain cant process so much information. I started again after stopping the bleeding and the headache, This time I took it slow. The orphanage was really big, infrastructure counting 400 rooms and the small blue fireflies should be the children, the bigger ones should be the care takers. They all feel different, why is that, oh it seems like emotion sensing, might be from Kurama, almost didnt notice it, seems I have to actively train it, would be really useful. Original Naruto had it too but it was more like an instinct to know what they feel rather than actively using it or else he wouldn't save so many random people with that talk no jutsu as it needed empathy. I started to expand it outside slowly.

'Hmmmm?? Oh are those ANBU'

There were 3 rather big signatures close to my room outside the window, 2 feel normal, they're bored it seems but the last feels like ice, might be a Root Operative. Seems like the ANBU are slacking if they cant detect him, or it might be because he's good at stealth or he's part of them.

I started expanding more this time. slowly but surely I'm getting used to the information load, might be Kuramas chakra or chakra in general that lets me adapt so fast, though I shouldn't start unlocking my chackra, this body won't be able to handle it so young. Naruto in the original series could keep up 2000 clones and still fight, I might not even have been able to pop 3 clones if I hadnt refined my soul in the darkness.

It took me 2 hours to cover the whole village, its bigger than its portrayed in the series. There were many big signatures, biggest of all is probably Hiruzen, he feels annoyed and bored, probably paperwork, that shit is horrible, though he could use shadow clones, so much for "The proffesor".

So my muteness is still persistent here, not that I would start talking, better used to it, comfortable and less annoying people to deal with.

'Hmmm probably should start planning, not staying in this shitty orphanage'

I won't contact Kurama anytime soon, no point in doing it since I won't gain anything from him until teenage years, body wont handle Kyuubi chakra till then and its a hassle to explain my situation when he just got sealed and still angry, 2 years should be a sneeze to him, though I need to enter my mindscape and reorganize it incase someone invades, can have narutos life out in the open but the rest need to be hidden. Shouldn't be difficult since I can easily enter a meditation trance from doing it alot.

I concentrated on my stomach and willed myself inside, I felt a pulling sensation and then I was in a old fashioned city, with a dark sky filled with stars and a aurora. So the mindscape is the representation of the soul. I willed myself invisible, its my mind and I'm practically a god in here, shouldnt alert Kurama. I started looking around and found Kurama in the middle of the mindscape sleeping in a park, he had a collar around his neck with Fujin written in the tag, so that should probably be the seal, I went away and started to rearrange the city to make it look like Konoha with some added designs, the mindscape started changing accordingly and it became Konoha with some designs from my world. I created a Pagoda in the middle and made a leash, attached it to Kuramas collar and stuck it close to the Pagoda, He can be a guard dog for it. I willed all my past lifes memory to fly up to the sky and become stars, soon the original stars got replaced by memories but you couldnt see it, this should stop anyone from looking since not many check that out when you have a big pagoda calling out for you. I willed the rest of my memories as Naruto inside it and made sure all future memories go inside there too. Kurama didn't even wake up, should be surprised when he does.

I left my mindscape and started thinking on what I should do, I can't make myself look smart since I'm counted as a civilian and will be under the civilian council's thumb, Hokage or not, he cant do much for me before I'm genin.

I analyzed my options and decided with 2, I tell Hiruzen I awakened past memories without divulging anything about the future, or I go and join Danzo to use him to train me and trick him into thinking he can make me a weapon for his use, then bail out of there when graduation for academy starts, no others need to know so I can use Shadow clones or a Blood clone to stay in the orphanage and attend the academy. I'll try to stay on canon path as good as possible, but I cant speak so being a loudmouth as a cover wont work, though hopefully that only changes local stuff and nothing major, can still prank and pretend to be a idiot as a cover so it should be alright. Thats the only way I can train and learn their teachings. You can't hide away from a whole village of shinobi plus Hiruzens crystal ball without being noticed, and even if I did train alone, I wouldnt be able to get resources for the training nor train any basic shinobi skills, its not going to work with my old assassination and spy training, chakra literally overhauls my whole skillset, so I need to integrate my skillset and merge it with theirs which should help me alot and make me a good shinobi.

That should be it, already feeling tired mentally, should sleep and start learning the routine around the ANBU and ROOT routes with perception and see my lookout time.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Timeline: September Year 52


	4. 18 Months Later Part 1

Its been 18 months since I gained clarity and started out with my plans. I didn't try to contact anyone yet since training young is something I don't need help with and without unlocking chakra I won't be taught anything other than basic stretching and stamina training with some taijustu katas. I started out with Yoga exercises for flexibility and Tai Chi for balance, body control and fitness with meditation inbetween for the first 2 months. It took me by surprise how fast children in the show gain strenght, especially for someone like kakashi that became Chuunin at 5, but now that I started going through with training I can see why.

First of all, When you train and exhaust your body, the natural regeneration is really fast which helps you do more intense training without getting hidden injuries or compromising your foundation, also the Yang chakra in the body contantly reinforces and heals the whole body passively, though I still didn't unlock chakra it doesn't mean it isn't there, wisps of chakra keep going round throughout the body to reinforce and repair any damage done, that is especially so for me who is a Uzumaki and Kyuubis Yang jinchuuriki.

It really amazes me and makes me feel really good knowing that I'll be able to surpass my previous self.

The other thing that happened in thise 2 months is that I managed to blackmail the matron into ignoring me completely, it happened when Hiruzen was visiting on my 2nd birthday (1 month after I woke up). what I did was write a letter and put it under her bed with all the misdeeds she's doing and faked it to say she'll be executed for sabotaging prospective shinobi if she continued. She started totally ignoring me after that and just called me for meals, though I would get less portions than the other children, but it didn't matter since I started stealing food from the kitchen, it's really easy to use my experience to sneak around civilians. I also managed to get Paper and ink to communicate with the people I need as well as a black face mask that I wore similair to Kakashis to hide my whiskers. I managed to find it in the orphanages donation box.

After conditioning my body for a while, I started training the martial arts I created, the issue with that is the martial arts I created incorporates the 4 elements of Wind, Fire, Water, Earth. This is a issue that needs a long time to fix since the foundation of this world is built on 5 basic elements and excluding a element will create imbalance in the style that enemies can take advantage of.

I can still train the style and use it as taijutsu, but I wont be able to incorporate all the elemental energies from Naruto into it, by doing that the martial art becomes like the Frog Kata in which utilizes pure natural energy manipulation to hit from a distance. So It should be possible to do that with the other elements if you can reach a mastery level to call upon the element without using handseals.

It was on the 4th month that I found a solution to that issue when I was doing yoga, I was really slow in remembering about the 7 chakra points incorporated into Yoga, so I sat down and tried to find all the points, it took me a while but I managed to succeed, though it is still missing a representation of the Lightning element, It might exist since the worlds basic element includes Lightning and the worlds population follow that cycle, but I will have to do research and see where the chaka point for Lightning is. It might even be linked to peoples affinities, for example the Rinnegan might allow one to unlock 5 chakra points representing the elements, that is why a Rinnegan user gains affinty with all elements, which means that this world has atleast 8 chakra points insted of the 7 from my old world. I won't be able to open any of them yet until I unlock chakra, but I'm getting giddy just thinking of how much I can gain from opening these point.

The 7 known chakra points are as followed

1.Muladhara(the Root Chakra)

Muladhara is located at the base of the spine. It is often depicted as a red four-petaled lotus, and it's connected to the earth element. Muladhara governs what is considered the four primal urges: food, sleep, sex, and self-preservation. Its energetic function will help me maintain a sense of groundedness and inner stability. The Root chakra affirmation:"I am connected to the earth. I am strong and I am stable."

2.Svadhisthana(the Sacral Chakra)

Svadhisthana is located at the pelvis. It is often depicted as an orange lotus with six petals, and it's associated with the water element—fluidity, adaptability, creativity, emotions, sexual energy, and the unconscious. The second chakra's energetic function will help me regulate my emotions and desires, so as not to be driven by them. The Sacral chakra affirmation:"I am a creative being with unlimited potential."

3.Manipura(the Navel Chakra)

Manipura is located at the navel center. It is commonly depicted as a downward or upward-facing red triangle, and it's associated with the fire element. Having a strong inner fire can help me digest not only food, but also my life experiences. Energetically, manipura's function will optimize my personal power so that I can navigate my life with strength and determination. Manipura gives the confidence needed to process and eliminate what does not serve me, and to let it go. The Navel chakra affirmation:"I am confident, powerful, and I can handle anything."

4.Anahata(the Heart Chakra)

Anahata is located at the heart center. Anahata is typically depicted as a green six-pointed star surrounded by 12 lotus petals. On a spiritual level, it's said to be the home of the higher/infinite, "unstruck" or indestructible self. Anahata is associated with the wind element, and with emotional qualities such as peace, love, and openness. Energetically, anahata will help me tap into unconditional love. The Heart chakra affirmation:"Give love to receive love, and be love."

5.Vishuddha(the Throat Chakra)

Vishuddha is located near the base of the throat. It is often depicted as a blue downward-facing triangle inside a lotus with 16 purple petals. Vishuddha is associated with the element of space, and with speaking one's truth. Its energetic function will help me find authentic self-expression. The Throat chakra affirmation:"I speak my truth. I live my truth."

6.Ajna(the Third-Eye Chakra)

Ajna is located between the eyebrows. Represented by a transparent lotus with two white petals, it's considered to be the seat of the mind, of conscious and unconscious awareness. It is not associated with any element, as this chakra is considered "beyond" the physical elements. It is held to be the center of intuition, vision, prophecy, imagination, inner knowing, and self-assurance. The energetic function of ajna chakra will help me learn to know myself: emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. The Third-eye chakra affirmation:"I am open, intuitive, and self-assured."

7.Sahasrara(the Crown Chakra)

Sahasrara is located just above the crown of the head. Said to be the doorway into pure consciousness, it is often depicted as a thousand-petaled lotus with a pinkish aura, and it is not associated with a physical element (as it too is considered to be beyond the elements). Sahasrara serves as a way of connecting to divine energy and is associated with our highest self. Sahasrara will help me function in a more enlightened way, cultivate self-mastery, and find a sense of connection with all. The Crown chakra affirmation:"I surrender to the wisdom of pure consciousness."

Timeline: December Year 53


	5. 18 Months Later Part 2

18 months into my training and I was finally ready to unlock my chakra since the foundation of my body was good. I went into my room and made sure the door was locked and window closed, since I was on the highest floor in the orphanage no-one would bother me. I sat crosslegged and focused on my chakra centre. I found the centre before but left it alone since I wasn't ready. It looked like a big orange sun and was really comforting, it was almost all encompassing but it had a dark spot in the middle that felt like a endless abyss, I could also see small wisps of dark orange light getting assimilated into my centre, that's probably Kuramas chakra that the seal purified and added to my reserves. I grabbed as much as I could and tried to redirect it to my han-

*BOOOOM*

* Cough Cough*

'Well there goes my room along with the roof'

I think I might have over done it, I was coated in a layer of blue chakra that was flowing outwards in a 6 meter radius. The whole room was blasted apart including the roof and walls. It didn't take long for ANBU to arrive alongside Hiruzen. I could literally feel the shock and disbelief coming out of them, some also had fear it seems.

"Naruto you need to stop your chakra" - Hiruzen

I acted confused on what he meant since I didn't want him knowing I did it intentionally with that many shinobi around.

"Think of stopping the chakra from going outside"

I did as he said though I tried to circulate it around my whole body before returning it so my tenketsu will get used to the strain of that much chakra flow, its hurts but its nothing I havent experienced before. It took me an hour to adapt and return the chakra, I almost felt invisible enhancing my muscles and bones with chakra but I knew it was just a high from inserting so much chakra into my system.

Once I was done Hiruzen came up to me and ruffled my hair. "Well done Naruto, now how did you do that?" He looked at me with a gentle smile and soft eyes, damn old men and their grandfatherly facade.

I ran to get my paper and ink to write what I wanted to say. With the best innocent face I could. I picked up the brush and wrote "I heard shinobi say that I can be strong if I meditate and unlock chakra so I tried to do what he said" I showed him the writing for him to read.

Hiruzen was confused. "Naruto why aren't you speaking"

I took back my paper and started writing again, it was time to throw the matron under the bus. "I can't speak, I don't know why, but I heard from the matron that I was a demon and it should be like that, Is it true Hokage-jiji, am I really like the matron says, is it why people hate me?" I gave him back the paper for him to read with a sad and confused look, managed to squeeze out some tears too. I felt sad doing this but it was necessary, though Hiruzen is good and took care of Naruto in the original series but he couldn't do much to stop him from having a shitty chilhood.

When Hiruzen took back the paper and read it he was shocked, sad, horrified and finally angry. He stared at the paper for a while trying not to blow up and scare the little boy. "Inu, deal with this and make sure she spills everything" The ANBU could feel their Hokages anger and didn't dare move, a ANBU with a dog mask came forward and took the paper, when he read it he almost crumbled the paper but managed to calm down and disappear from his position. Hiruzen looked at Minatos son looking like that, He knelt down and took him into a hug. " Its a lie Naruto, why would you think that everyone hates you".

It was time to throw out a bone and see if I can manage to get training before joining Danzo. I got out of his chest and started writing again, I made sure to look sad and determined while I did it. "I can feel it, everytime the matron and caretakers see me I feel hate and disgust from them, its the same with the villagers who come and hurt me with the matron every month, ne Hokage-jiji can I become a shinobi like you, I want to be strong to make their hate go away and make them like me too". I handed him the paper to read it.

As soon as He read the paper I started to suffocate from the killing intent and pressure. Damn he was a monster, almost lost consciousness with that pressure alone. My back filled with cold sweat as well as my hands. I didn't even notice when I had kneeled down, I felt my heart grow fearful but as soon as that fear came it was replaced by an indomitable will that came from my very being. I swore right there and then to become the strongest.

When Hiruzen came back from his anger and calmed down, he saw Naruto on the ground, he saw the fear but then was shocked to his core when he saw the fire that replaced it in his eyes, he was mortified but proud at the same time. So young but still had such a strong will of fire. 'Minato I hope your son turns out like you, I'm too old for this shit' "Neko, take this and investigate, I want to know everything"

When Neko came forward and saw the cold look in the Hokages eyes she knew it was serious, it took alot to make the Hokage lose control of his anger and release his killing intent, she didnt even read the letter and Shushined out of there.

Hiruzen turned back to Naruto who just got up and started asking, "Naruto, can you feel our emotions?" when he saw him nod he knew that Naruto was a sensor with emotion sensing but it was still shocking for him being so young. "How far can you feel people Naruto and since when did you start feeling around?"

I took the paper and started writing, " I can't remember a time when I couldn't feel it and I can feel everything over the fence of the orphanage, I could also feel Inu-niisan and Neko-neesan and one more person watching my window sometimes" I didn't tell him that I could expand more, I want to keep my skills a secret from everyone, you can't be a spy if you dont hide your ability. I gave him the paper and showed my best hopeful look, since even the matron cant handle my puppy eyes and she hates me.

When Hiruzen read the paper he was shocked again that his ANBU were discovered, either Naruto is a strong sensor or they are slacking off, and as soon as he saw there was one more person, 'Sigh... I need to talk to Danzo again about his ROOT, can't let anything happen to Naruto'. He looked at Naruto again and started thinking of what he should do, it seems the situation was bad for him in the orphanage and he wants to train too, and he couldn't say no to him looking like that, "How about this Naruto, I'll get you an apartment you can stay and live in instead of the orphanage and I'll sign you up for the academy when you're 6 years old so you can become a shinobi, will that be fine?"

I wasn't expecting much but this was the best case scenario since I knew it was the same in canon though excluding that I didnt get kicked out to live on the streets, so I nodded faster than I knew I could.

"Hahaha, then pack your stuff and lets go, I already have an apartment that I bought recently but haven't used, you can take it and stay there, I'll send some people to bring in necessities for you, aswell as give you a stipend to spend, ANBU disperse"

I saw all ANBU disappear and I started taking my Gama-chan (Frog shaped wallet), brush and ink, walked up to the Hokage and indicated I was ready with a nod. When he saw that, I could feel confusion coming off him. "Naruto where are your other stuff".

I sat down, took a nearby paper and wrote "Thats all I have, The matron took the rest and gave it to the good children because she said demons don't get nice stuff", I gave it to him and when he read it I knew he was angry without feeling it when he started to grimace.

"Even the gifts I sent?" when he saw me nod he just took my hand softly and said lets go, I could feel he was determined and sad. Hopefully I could start doing what I can from now on, the apartment made it a lot easier.

Timeline: February Year 54


	6. Ichirakus Ramem

The village looks really peaceful now that I'm walking through it, it's overwhelming feeling the vitality and seeing its beauty in person, it makes you really want to make this place home, to protect this peace is probably what all shinobi want, but sadly its just the outer appearance.

The area we're walking is on the south of the village, apparently the orphanage is located between the Uchicha Police department and the Aburame clan compound.

Wherever we walked all the people would stop to pay their respects to the Hokage, he really has high prestige inside the villagers, though to be fair, taking Konoha through 2 wars and winning makes him really amazing. I could also see curiousty from most of the villagers when they're looking at me, good thing I have the face mask on, blond hair won't expose me since its not rare when they have Yamanakas, its the whiskers that gives it away, but that curiousty won't last long when the haters in the civilian council releases information on me, they would then all show their ugly side.

Its really a miracle how Naruto wanted to protect them after all they've done and made him go through, naivety and the academy preaching and drilling loyalty probably played a big part in it.

You could also see it as the Hokage brainwashing Naruto if you don't take his feelings into account, although he does consider Naruto as a surrogate grandson, he's also a Hokage and has to take into account the village before anything else, showing affection to a attention starved kid will make them fiercely loyal. He could make him loyal, protect him and take care of him at the same time by doing that, you can't have a jinchuuriki that isn't loyal, that's just a recipe for disaster.

We soon reached the slums, and I could see Ichirakus on the other side of the road, its really close to the Hokage Tower, the smell coming out of it is heavenly. I started tugging on Hiruzens robe, when he turned to me I started to point towards it, I really want to see why it was so good in the show and if its true.

"Hmm? you want to go eat at Ichirakus?"

He seemed surprised and amused aswell. I nodded and started dragging him towards it, he started laughing and we entered the shop, he had to pull open the curtains to enter, we sat down and waited, it didn't take long for a young slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes with fair skin to come out, it was Ayame. She was wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. She was in the process of tying her apron.

"Welcome to Ichirakus ramen, how may I serve you?" She had a really enthusiastic voice, when she looked up she was startled and started to look panicky. "H-Hokage-sama!, its an h-honour to have you here, how may I serve you" She composed herself fast and bowed almost 90 degrees while speaking.

Hiruzen was amused looking at her, he started waving his hand, "how have you been doing Ayame-chan, I'm just here with young Naruto to eat ramen, could you give me 1 miso ramen and see what Naruto wants" He looked towards Naruto and saw him take out his brush, he looked around before seeing him take a napkin close by and write something, seeing him not able to speak really made him sad, hopefully he can have a doctor take a look and see whats wrong with him.

Ayame was curious about the little boy, she couldnt make out his face, just his blond hair and sky blue eyes, when she saw him take down his face mask and start writing made her curious on why he didn't talk but she soon forgot it when she saw how cute he looked when he concetrated, she just wanted to glomp him and pinch his cheeks.

I started shivering for no reason, I started looking around after I gave Ayame my order, I soon dismissed the feeling and went back to waiting. I wanted to try theMiso ChashuPork ramenthat I saw in the show.

Taking the napkin and reading it, she turned around and shouted into the kitchen, "1 Miso ramen and 1 Miso ChashuPork ramen tou-san". I could hear a sound from inside, when she turned back towards us she started to intently stare at me, I started shivering again and when I looked up at her I could see her blushing and staring at me like I was a piece of meat, I wiped away the cold sweat and thanked god Hiruzen was here, I turned to him and implored him to make her stop with my eyes, fucker just stared at me with amusement in his eyes and a smile.

Fine since he isn't helping I might aswell take advantage, I slouched my shoulders, locked my hands together on my lap and stared at her with upturned eyes, playing it shy I forced a smile and waved at her. I swear I saw a explosion behind her, she stood there dazed for seconds before we saw her nose started bleeding, she hastily came back to it, her whole face become red as she turned around and ran into the kitchen.

I started giggling with Hiruzen laughing alongside as well. It didn't take long for a middle-aged man with brown short hair and tanned skin to come out with 2 bowls of ramen while laughing, he was wearing white garments while donning a chefs hat with the ichiraku logo.

"Hohoho, its and honor to have Hokage-sama eat here, you shouldn't tease my daughter though Hokage-sama, she can't handle it, here are your orders"

"Hahaha, its nice to see you Teuchi-san, but you should blame it on young Naruto here, I haven't done anything yet"

"Oh?" I could see him look at me for a while, the recognition appeared in his eyes after a while and his eyes softened and he started being more enthusiastic. I think he might have reconized me from my whiskers, he was one of the few who treated Naruto well and seeing it for myself brought me a good feeling knowing not all of the people are bad.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun, I hope you like the ramen, I promise its the best you'll have, Enjoy!"

I stared at him and nodded, took the bowl, broke the chopsticks and started eating. I first started with the noodles and started to slurp it up, when the first noodle entered I felt my tongue explode in flavours, I almost wanted to moan, it tasted like heaven, the noodle soaked up the deep flavour of the broth with the vegetables and marinated egg as well as the aftertaste of pork, I kept slurping the noodles and started to drink the broth, it had a creamy texture to it that made the taste stick to your mouth and not leave, I didn't even care anymore and started inhaling the contents, it didn't take long for the bowl to finish, I felt sad, I wanted to ask for seconds.

When I looked up I saw both Teuchi and Hiruzen staring at me with dumbfounded expressions, I stared at them with a pitiful expression and held out my bowl, they started to guffaw, Teuchi took my bowl and went into the kitchen while saying seconds are coming.

It took me 9 bowls to feel satisfied, Teuchi looked mortified and amused because he lost money on so much. He waved us off and said "I hope you come back Naruto-kun, I haven't seen seen anyone eat like that since K-", he stopped mid way and looked at me with a shocked expression before returning back to normal and waving us off again, I think he figured it out, and by Hiruzens look I guess he knew he figured it out, he will probably send someone to make him keep quiet about it.

He ruffled my hair and we went back to walking towards the apartment, It didn't take us long to pass the slums and reach a 2 floor apartment complex, it was on the same road as Ichirakus and was next to the hot springs, you could also see the Hokage tower down the road so it was really close, wants me here to keep an eye on me probably.

"Here we are", He took my hand and we started climbing the stairs to the 2nd floor, we walked up to a red door, he took out keys, put them inside the keyhole and opened the door.

Timline: February Year 54


	7. Apartment and Training Plan

The apartment was fairly big, going around 50 square meters, there was a single bed on the left side of the room with 2 night stands on either side of it, there was also a desk with a chair and a closet next to it, on the right side of the room was a stove. A fridge and a cabinet was on either side with another cabin over the stove, there was also a big double window with white curtains and a white poster with the fire logo over the bed. The floor was made of dark brown wood with white walls going halfway down from the roof and the rest had a wooden plating. There was a door leading to a bathroom on the right side next to the cabinet which was pretty good.

I was really satisfied with it. Hiruzen looked towards me, "You will be living here from now on, so make sure to take care of it, there will be some shinobi to come deliver all the neccesities you need with food to last you for a month, I will also make sure to get you a couple of clothes, here are the keys, I will be keeping a copy just incase, I will have to leave you now since I got work to do, take care of yourself", I kept nodding to everything he said and took the keys that he gave me, he ruffled my hair and walked out.

I placed my stuff on the desk and started to think on what to do, first of all I should check if the handsigns for the basic academy jutsus work as well as shadow clones. I needed Henge and Kage Bunshin mostly which will help me cut down on what I need to do and to disguise myself so people won't see me or my clones running around.

I took out a paper to write down all the jutsus I know the handsigns to that Naruto uses in the show.

Just realized all he has are shadow clones and rasengan variations with Senjutsu, 6 Path Sage cloak and Kuramas cloak with some Henge variations. I started to write everything I needed to learn instead.

Stealth

Inflitration

Interrogation

Trap make/dispel/find

Disguise

Military tactics

Sabotage

Information gathering

Assassination

Guerilla Warfare

Espionage

Survival skills

Scouting

Teamwork

Communication signs and codes

Seduction.

Ninjutsu:

Rope Escape Technique(Nawanuke)

Transformation (Henge)

Combination Transformation (Konbi Henge)

Sexy Technique (Oiroke no jutsu)

Harem Technique (Haremu no jutsu)

Body Flicker Technique( Shunshin)

Body Replacement Technique (Kawarimi)

Cloak of Invincibility(Kakuremino)

Hiding Camouflage Technique (Mesaigakure)

Shadow clone (Kage Bunshin)

Multiple Shadow clones(Taju Kage Bunshin)

Great Clone Explosion (Bunshin Daibakuha)

Shuriken Shadow clone (Shuriken Kage Bunshin)

Shuriken from all direction (Shihohappo shuriken)

Uzumaki Naruto Combo(Rendan)

Uzumaki Naruto 2000 Combo(Nisen Rendan)

Temporary Paralysis Technique(Kanashibari)

RasenganVariations

Summoning Technique(Kuchiyose).

Chakra control exercises:

Leaf sticking Practice

Tree Climbing Practice

Water Walking Practice

Waterfall Walking Practice.

Taijutsu: Self created Elemental Arts, need to develop the Lightning stance and evolve it into a Nintaijutsu

Shurikenjustu: accuracy training with throwing shuriken,kunai,senbon

Bukijutsu: Use of weapons in combat. Chakra Flow

Fuinjutsu: Must learn, too useful not to, need to figure out how Uzumakis used it without ink in battle.

Kenjutsu: Niten Ichi-ryu, need a Kodachi and a Odachi

Genjutsu: Learn to dispel

Iryou ninjutsu: Won't have the opportunity until I seperate Kuramas Chakra or else will corrode instead of heal.

Senjutsu: Need a summons first.

I heard a knocking coming from the door, I put down my brush and walked over to open the door, once I did I found a shinobi carrying 3 scrolls.

"Delivery to Naruto Uzumaki from the Hokage, is that you? Here are 3 storage scrolls with everything inside, Have a good night" When I nodded he gave me the scrolls and jumped away, I closed the door and looked outside the window, I didn't even notice it getting dark, I'll unpack and then go to sleep.

I placed the scrolls on the floor and opened up each one, I channeled chakra into the scroll with the "Clothes" tag and willed the items to come out, with a puff of smoke clothes showed up on top neatly foolded, most were white shirts and black cargo pants and shorts, rest were underwear and socks as well as a couple of facemasks, there was also shoes and shinobi sandals. I started sorting them inside the closet and placed the scroll on the side of the desk, can be used later.

The second scroll had a "Neccesities", I did the same with the previous scroll and out came a variety of items from toiletries to extra futons and a black carpet with the Uzumaki swirl. I started sorting out everything, it made the apartment look more homely. I did the same with the "Food" scroll. I still had time to try something before sleeping so I placed down the scrolls on the desk and went to the mirror to try the Henge and see if it works.

I made a mental image of the Hokage and used the Dog Boar Ram handsigns and willed my self to change, It started with a big cloud of smoke and when it dispersed it showed Hiruzen standing infront of the mirror with his Hokage attire and pipe, I recalled his mannerisms to start emulating him, that was easy since I already memorized all of it, though I won't be able to know his habits if I don't observe him longer. I tried to speak but it didn't work, it felt like something blocked my throat when I'm trying, I know it can't be a physical problem since Kuramas chakra automatically fixes it and its not spiritual either. 'Hmm it might be a psychological problem, need to check it out'.

Next came the Kage Bunshin, I put my hands in the clone seal and willed 1 clone to be made,

*POOF*

The whole room got covered in smoke for a while, when it dispersed you could see a room packed tightly with clones. I didn't think it through and forgot how shit my control was and how much chakra it took, I had just unlocked chakra, I shouldn't be using such a taxing technique, my coils are feeling overtaxed and I'm physically tired already, I willed all of the clones to dispel through my connection and watched as all of them popped out, I instantly regretted it when I got hit with the mother of headaches and almost lost consciousness.

I felt tired both physically and mentally, so I went into the bathroom, took a warm shower and changed into my pyjamas, I went to the bed and tucked in, instantly falling asleep with the last thought being 'Atleast I know how the techniques work.'

Timeline date: February Yeat 54


	8. 2 Years

It was a fresh morning in Konoha and people started waking up, neighbours greeting each other and stalls being set up for the hecklers to sell their wares, shops preparing to open for business and children going to school or train. It was on such a day when the peace was disturbed.

*BOOM*

Everyone turned towards the direction of the explosion only to see pink smoke rising from the left side of the Hokage Mountain, none of the villagers seemed fearful or panicky, instead they had a expression of pity.

A shopkeeper started to talk "That fellow is up to it again ey, didn't they catch the culprit yet, they don't even have face anymore, poor fools" , everyone around him started to nod with amused smiles on their faces.

At the explosion site you could see ANBU running out of a building shouting and screaming, it looked like a beehive that had its honey stolen. The strange thing is that their masks were replaced with clown faces and their clothes were a variety of colours with a pink tutu over their shinobi gear.

"DAMN SHADOW, ONE DAY I'LL CATCH YOU AND SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU FUCK, FAN OUT AND TRY FIND THE BASTARD" The rest of the ANBU complied with the furious voice that came from inside the building and spread out in the surrounding to try and find the culprit, some tried to take off their masks or tutu but were unsuccessful, others had a resigned feeling at that and chose to give up, obviously whoever did it made it so that it wouldn't come off.

Such an occasion wasn't new to the ANBU, it had started 6 months ago, with pranks on selective shops and merchants such as repainting their whole store different colours that wouldn't go off for days on end, or making some of their products stuck on the aisles or too heavy to carry, the only thing that was left behind was a painting resembling the shadow of the victim.

After that it escalated into the clans, especially for the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds, they had it the worst. Inuzukas would find their compound sprayed with pepper making their noses itchy and sneezing could be heard constantly. The Aburame would find their compound laced with a chemical that made their colony agitated and created chaos, it would also be followed by words being strewn all over the place such as "We're silent but deadly" or "Baby, You can come inside me anytime you want, these flies aint going nowhere". The Nara would find their deers in different colours, and the Akamichi had their Food Warehouse locked for half a day, the Yamanakas would be the only one that haven't had a prank made on them, they just found a shadow painting of their clan head with a "You're Boring", they didn't know if they were relieved or insulted.

Uchihas would have it the worst, they got pranked weekly, it would go from stink bombs to having a picture of a crosseyed sharingan with a "Im Special" tag over their heads constantly following anyone that leaves the compound. Hyuugas only got pranked with having a pole tied to their backs, words such as "I got this pole because of fate" or "We're all pervets, we can see through your clothes" would be seen. Everyone agreed it was the worst for a conservative clan like them. However, no matter what happened they couldn't find the culprit which made most of them furious. Best prank of all was watching the Hokage drown in paperwork, making him scream bloody murder and staying overtime.

While the ANBU were searching for the culprit, one spotted a figure standing on top of the 4th Hokages head, he shunshined there to ask, when he arrived he saw a young kid with mixed blond and red hair, crystal clear blue eyes that made you feel like you would lose yourself in them if you stared too long, and fair skin that would even make a lady jealous, he wore standard shinobi sandals with black cargo pants and a blue jacket that is zipped up, he had a red scarf covering half his face and one end almost reaching the floor.

"Oh its you, have you seen anyone suspicious going through here?" seeing him shake his head he clicked his tongue and disappeared. The village had come to know of their demon being mute and some had tried to attack him, but all the people who tried would find their bones broken in different places the next day not knowing what happened. They had started calling him "Shizuka" or Silent Night.

The boy standing there is Naruto, he turned back looking towards the whole village with amusement, its been 2 years since he started training with chakra and a lot happened since then, he trained everything he had on the list that he could, he mastered all the Ninjutsu on the list but the Rasengan variations and the Summoning techniques, He can make a Rasengan with a single hand thanks to his chakra control exercises and he mastered all his techniques to use them without handsigns, he learned how to mould chakra internally according to the technique, and he doesn't need to call out the name even though he couldn't because he already has control over his mental faculties so he doesn't need a name trigger to procure a mental image for the techniques.

He managed to commit his Taijutsu Elemental Art as muscle memory though he hadn't perfected the stances or created the Lightning stance, he didn't have anything to reference it with since he can't access any taijutsu style other than the academy one that he found in the Genin section of the library when he snuck in.

He couldn't work on Genjutsu with a lack of partner.

His Shurkinjutsu is accurate on moving targets up to 40 meters (since more than that and it loses penetration, unless he uses elemental chakra flow such as wind, in which case the distance and speed depends on how much he puts into it).

He's proficient in Bukijutsu though he didn't know how much since he lacked a partner to train with.

His Kenjutsu style Niten Ichi-ryu has become muslce memory though he hadn't used real swords and just wooden ones he made himself. He wants to incorporate his Kenjutsu into the Elemental Arts though he needed different references but that was blocked too.

He managed to become a Peak Level 3 Fujinjutsu user which is equivalent to mastering the basics in Uzumaki standards which has 12 Levels. He managed to do that by sneaking into the Genin section and finding a book about it, he couldn't go further since he didn't have access to the materials. It was really easy to learn the matrix and the jargon, it felt like programming an application, you just needed to learn the language, he even managed to create a Resistance seal that puts pressure on your body when you move, he couldn't use Gravity seals because it would stunt his growth. The Resistance seal has 10 levels corresponding to the pressure put on his body, he can currently handle 5.

Senjutsu came along fine, he could sit in meditation stance without moving and he could feel the natural energy in the air without aid thanks to opening up 4 chakra points, though he didn't dare take in any of it.

The chakra point openings came as a surprise for him, when he opened the first chakra point (Muladhara) he felt like he evolved, he had impurities cleansed from his body and felt emotionally and physically good, it cut his sleeping time to half as before, his senses were sharpened and it brought him stability emotionally, it also made him rethink all the decisions he'll be making. Physically it strenghtened his foundation and chakra density by 10%, but it didn't stop and kept increasing by 1% every month for 5 months. It also gave him a natural affinity with Earth, which proved that chakra points were connected to the elements. His hair changed too , he started of having red tips in some of his blond locks, which might mean that his blood impurities were expelled with the cleansing.

The second opening of the chakra point (Svadhisthana) helped him out in the mental department mostly, it sharpened the control over his mind and helped him recall faster, it also helped him think outside the box more and forego some of the rules he followed that made him rigid which also helped him become more adaptive, he gained a natural affinty for Water, there was another impurity cleansing as well. This time his physical foundation and chakra density got strenghtened by 15% followed by 1% each month for 5 months. His red tips became more pronounced now.

The third opening of the chakra point (Manipura) had helped him in the diet department for body training, he digested food better and got more energy from a meal than before, it also helped him reflect on his life experiences from both lives and helped him cut of any lingering attachements from his previous life, it had helped him start making sounds from his throat but he couldn't speak yet. It had also started hurting when the body cleansing began, it felt like a furnace was burning the impurities inside the bones and marrow making his body produce blood faster and strenghtened the bone density making his body sturdier. He gained a natural affiny for Fire. His physical foundation and chakra density also got strenghtened by 20% aswell as well as 1% each month for 5 months.

The 4th chakra point (Anahata) was the easiest to open since he already had a natural affinity for Wind, it helped him come to terms with his positive emotions and made him more expressive and open, if before he was a hunter that targeted everyone around him then now he felt more welcoming and friendly, it felt like a burden was lifted of his heart and made everything look more beautiful in life (hence the pranking to relieve stress and enjoy life more), it made him feel free spirited. It also hardened his determination and strenghted his resolve in goals he set for himself. It was like cleansing his soul and body of impurities, though this time he started to sweat gray impurities instead of the usual sticky black which made him know that he was almost free of impurities, his chakra could flow easier and it didn't put any strain whatsoever, if his chakra was a swamp before now it was like a clear river going through his body, his chakra centre also compressed itself from the increased density, it went from the size of the sun to a football with a bright orange and gold hue. A third of his hair became red, he was wondering if his Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodline was being purified and if so, could he use chakra chains like his mother when he opened the 5th point. His physical foundation and chakra density also got strenghtend by 25% followed by 1% for 5 months.

He had tried to open the 5th point but everytime he tried his body would spasm and pain would erupt, he knew he couldn't open the 5th point before finding the representation for Lightning and open it.

Looking out the village up here made me feel really good, academy would start in a week, but it was time to convince Hiruzen about joining ANBU for training, I'll probably have to show off some of my skills.

I took a deep breath, had a last look and shunshined towards the Hokage office.

Timeline: March Year 56 ME (Modern Era)


	9. Reveal and Joining ANBU

I appeared infront of the tower and started walking inside towards the reception.

"How may I help you?"

I looked towards the middleaged lady behind the desk and gave her a piece of paper, she looked at it and then at me, before standing up and climbing the stairs to the office.

I waited for around 5 minutes before she came back, looked at me with a cold look and said "Hokage-sama will see you".

I climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door to Hiruzens office, I heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door. I walked in and found Hiruzen behind a red semi circled desk with piles of paper on it reading through them, he looked up towards me and had a smile on his face, though he looked really tired, probably half of that pile came from my pranks.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?", I didn't answer and instead took out a scroll from my jacket, opened it up, I bit my finger and dropped a bit of blood on it and indicated for Hiruzen to do the same with a serious look.

Hiruzen was shocked when he saw that, he didn't know who gave Naruto that scroll, he was worried, so he took the scroll and bit his thumb and did the same to see what it contained. When the blood landed, a complicated seal started appearing over the whole thing before compressing itself in the corner of the scroll as a Uzumaki swirl, He was yet again shocked and started coming up with tens of ideas on how a Uzumaki sealing scroll came in the hands of Naruto.

He looked back on the scroll and saw a message, "Hokage-jiji don't worry about the blood seal, I made this seal so that only us 2 can read from this scroll, I want to keep this conversation a secret so start writing in the scroll instead of of talking out loud, you may never know who's listening" I locked up to Naruto to see that he kept indicating to keep reading, I calmed down and continued. The more I read the more complex my emotions became. "I know all about my parents and the nine tails attack as well as what my dad did, he took me inside the seal 2 years ago and explained it all, he had kept some of his chakra inside the seal as a failsafe incase the kyuubi managed to trick me to open the seal or if anything went wrong with it, he said my mom did the same thing but she kept her chakra as a last line of defence to help me use the kyuubi chakra when I'm ready, my dad was forced to activate his chakra when he saw how the villagers started attacking me and vandalising my home, so he decided to train me and teach me useful jutsus and a training plan to use to protect myself, his chakra only lasted for 2 days before he dissappeared. Using Henge and Kage Bunshin I started to train and read everything I could in the library and followed his plan for 2 years. He told me to come talk to you about joining ANBU in secret to train basic shinobi skills before I start the academy since he had many enemies and wanted me strong enough to protect myself and my precious people"

Hiruzen placed down the scroll and started massaging his temple, from the constant shock and the headache Minato brought upon him, 'Even in death you can't rest easy and let this old man free, you're really a genius'. Looking back at Naruto, he could see his serious and hopeful look, He picked up a brush and they started writing to eachother, it was most of the time Hiruzen asking questions and Naruto answering.

"Naruto, are you sure about joining ANBU, its really hard work and it won't be easy"

"Absolutely jiji, I want to be strong like my dad and protect my important people, even if its hard I can do it"

"Have you seen the kyuubi?"

"No, dad said it was to early for me"

"What happened to your hair and why are we using this scroll"

"I dyed it to remember my mom, It feels comforting, and dad said that even your office isn't safe and he wanted my participation in ANBU a secret only you know, he said that I could cover myself up in the academy with shadow clones and skip taijutsu spars, that will make it so I can stay in ANBU for 6 years before I graduate with my age group, since dad said something about clan heirs all joining together and as the last heir to the Royal Uzumaki and Namikaze line I should build friendships with them"

"Alright Naruto, what about your strength"

"Im a specialised Jonin when it comes to tracking, information gathering and Ninjutsu because I can use a lot of shadow clones and my sensing range has gone up, I know the basic jutsus for ANBU and mastered them using one hand seal, I learned the Rasengan and also some shadow clone variants, my taijutsu is weak since I didn't have anyone to train with, same goes with genjutsu and kenjutsu, my shurikenjustu is accurate up to 40m on moving targets and I'm a Level 2 Fujinjutsu user, my physical attributes are around high-Genin."

"Alright Naruto, we'll do a thorough examination now, let me disperse the ANBU and create a shadow clone to go back to your apartment so we can hide your presence"

Hiruzen became numb from all that he learned, though he recollected himself and started making up plans, it was good if he became a solo operative if his strength was like that, he didn't need to worry about him much more if he could fill the gaps in his skillset, he'll be a big asset for intelligence gathering and can join different squads when needed, he also won't be ordered around by anyone else to use him and the civilian council can't interfere with him in ANBU. He could start grooming him as an apprentice after he got to know him more, satisfied with his plans he got up and started preparing. "ANBU disperse", seeing all his ANBU leave he was ready to start but he stopped when Naruto started signalling to him towards the upper right corner, focusing his senses he could feel a faint presence there that he almost missed, before the person could realize he was discovered, he appeared behind him and knocked him out. Looking at the blank mask he was furious, Danzo dares to place his ROOT here. "ANBU, take this guy to a TI Cell"

I almost couldn't catch his movement there, Kage level shinobi are really in a different league, he looked at me and told me to wait here then he disappeared, I started thinking back on the conversation we had, I decided to join ANBU instead after I thought it through more, especially since the cleansing to my mentality since opening the chakra points, I had to seriously underplay my strength but he didn't need to know my actual strength now that I'm close to a Elite Jonin, I had to also tell half truths about where I learned everything, but using dads name should be good and ease his worries as well, if I didn't tell him I knew the secrets then he wouldn't take me into ANBU, I don't want to be noticed by anyone since I don't want to derail any of the future knowledge that I can use to my advantage, interacting with lead characters like Itachi and Kakashi and making them aware of who I am might make them go down different paths, I won't interfere with the Uchiha since its either a civil war or a blood bath, even if I do save some of them, It won't escape Zetsus notice which means he can just go back and finish the job, I can't fight against their mobility until I learn Sage Mode to boost my sensing calabilities.

Hiruzen returned 20 minutes later and threw a small storage scroll towards me, I opened it and took out what's inside, it was the standard anbu attire with some ninja wire, kunai and shuriken pouch and a tanto, on top of it all was a ANBU mask with the picture of a Fox , I created a shadow clone to send it home and started changing into the clothes, before I could put on the shirt I felt something touch my shoulder, when I looked I saw Hiruzen had printed the signature spiral tattoo that all ANBU have on my shoulder, I grinned at him and finished dressing, strapping on the 3 pouches, the tanto on my lower back and put on the mask, I finished it off with activating a seal on my scalp that changed my hair colour to all black.

I looked at Hiruzen and he looked back with raised eyebrows, "Impressive, come on lets go", he took the lead and leapt out the window towards ANBU Headquarters with me behind him.

Timeline: March Year 56 ME


	10. 5 Years Part 1

It was morning and sounds of clashing could be heard inside the Namikaze compounds training ground, there were currently 3 people in the training ground clashing with eachother. They were 2 young ladies one holding a kunai and the other using her palms to fight against a young male with a white and red bo staff, the young man kept redirecting their attacks and moving around them, it was a beautiful display of a deadly dance on the edge of death, the boy kept redirecting the attacks coming towards him from the ladies without stopping, he felt like a river of water, contantly moving, redirecting and evading all obstacles coming against his momentum. Before they could finish though a sound came signaling the arrival of an old man.

"Its time to start brat"

"Sigh, its already been 5 years, its finally time" a soft voice was heard from the young man as he lowered his guard and turned towards the old man with a smile.

"Ne old man, I hope you don't miss me, there won't be anyone helping you out anymore, don't break a hip before I return"

The old man looked amused and annoyed "Who are you calling old brat, I can still wipe the floor with you",

"Sure sure, whatever you say old man."

One of the ladies came towards the young man and tugged his sleeve with a tearful face "a-ano Naruto-kun do you really have to go", the other one came behind him and jumped on his back, "Thats right Narutobaka, who are we going to beat up if you're not here hmph"

Thats right, the young man was Naruto, standing at an impressive 1.65m, with hair that is mixed in red and blond, he had his mothers face with whisker marks, crystal clear blue eyes and skin so fair a baby might call smooth. He's wearing black sandals and black cargo pants with kunai and seal tag pouches, and pockets filled with storage scrolls, he had a blue jacket with a red zipper, the red scarf his mother made around his neck and a red armband with the Uzumaki symbol on his left arm, he finished the look with a white coat going down to his heels with "Kurai Kage" written in the back along with a Tai Chi symbol under it.

The ladies next to him were the Byakugan and Yamanaka princesses respectively. Hinata has feauture less white eyes with a tinge of lavender due to the Byakugan, she has a hime cut hairstyle that reaches her lower back and shoulder length framing strands. She's wearing a loose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. Ino has fair skin, light blue eyes, and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail reaching her shoulders, with bangs framing the right side of her face, she's wearing a purple high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt exposing her midriff, she's also wearing mesh armour on her thighs, elbows and knees with one toed sandals.

"Come on guys, there will still be a blood clone you can interact with, I'll be back before the graduation exam"

"Hmph thats not the same, he's just a clone and plus he acts annoying in the academy"

I looked towards Ino with a helpless face, "A shinb-"

""shinobis greatest strenght is secrecy, we know we know"" they both cut me off and started giggling afterwards.

They both came up and gave me a hug on each side and kissed my cheeks, "Be safe", "Take care baka" with red faces they shunshined out. I stood there dazed until I heard a perverted giggle behind me, turning around and seeing Hiruzen with perverted grin while giggling really gave me a tick mark, "Damn old pervert I'm leaving" and with a final wave I was reverse summoned with a puff of smoke.

I had started ANBU under the tutorship of Turtle the best ANBU instructor for trainees by the orders of the Hokage, noone knew who I was and where I came from but not many questioned me, it was just Shikaku Nara that kept pestering me since he should be informed but when he talked to the Hokage he gave up on finding out. I also opened the Namikaze courtyard when I told Hiruzen I needed a place to stay so people don't track me back to my apartment, since I knew who my parents were he took me to the compound, It was disguised under a strong genjutsu with blood seals and barriers that only gave access to those of Namikaze blood, I stayed there and managed to find the library that had all the Uzumaki scrolls and notes of both my parents. I also found the Blood clone Technique there which I used to live my normal life. I started furiously studying and learning everything from Turtle and both the ANBU and my library, I was like a thirsty man in the desert that found water, soaking up everything I could.

I was learning everything I needed for 6 months without doing any missions, though no one knew my real progress since I used shadow clones to do most of the training and hid the rest of my abilities, I only showed that I learned everything they taught but not mastered it and that I only had a natural affinity for Wind. I also kept my Restriction seal at level 6 to keep my physical abilities around low-Chunin.

I managed to find and unlock the Lightning Chakra point when I gained a hint in my dads notes, it was located in the lungs, it helped me in enhancing my balance giving me a catlike grace, a monstrous body control and reflexes, I could keep up with speed that I couldn't see with my eyes before and made me able to react instinctively, I wondered if this was what it feels like to have the Sharingan, my thought processing was increased to crazy levels, I could come up and discards hundreds of plans in seconds and it also reduced the strain from the feedback I recieve when shadow clones pop to almost non-existent. I gained a natural affinty for Lightning, the body cleansing this time removed all the impurities I had which made me sweat crystal clear drops. Half my hair turned red and my physical foundation and chakra density increased by 30% and a further 1% per month for 5 months. A technique that needed 100 chakra before takes 25 now instead, my chakra kept flowing around my body like a clear river unobstructed by anything.

I managed to perfect the Elemental Art. I created the Lightning stance by having the Uchiha Inception Fist as a base and incorporate it with other martial arts I learned in my previous life, I did the same with the Gentle steps, which was a variation of the Gentle fist that Hinatas grandmother created. I incorporated it into the Water stance and perfected it, following that I incorporated the Gentle Fist to the Earth stance and perfected it. For the Fire stance I chose Strong Fist that Gai and Lee uses to incorporate it and perfected my Fire stance. I found the technique needed for the Wind stance in the Uzumaki library which was their trademark taijutsu the Uzumaki Whirlpool Style. With that I started training the stances to make them muscle memory and help me shift from one stance to the other.

After 6 months I started doing missions and training, I would usually be inside the village gathering information and weeding out spies and traitors with the help of my emotion sensing, I kept training and jumping from squad to squad learning all the necessary skills needed in each department for 2 years before I got cleared for solo missions when I showed Low-Jonin skill, after that I got sent into the Hokage guard squad, staying by Hiruzens side as a apprentice and guard, giving me the moniker "Kuraikage" since you wouldn't see me without him.

He started teaching me all about administration and helping him sort out paperwork and making it easier for him, he also taught me how to lead, strategies and how to run a village and its system. He started training me in in his free time when I told him he could use shadow clones to make his work faster. I managed to master all the nature transformations and the chakra flow thanks to the help of Hiruzen and his expertise, I also could use all jutsus under A rank without handseals and just mould chakra internally. I also spared with him alot to gain battle experience, he taught me Bojutsu making me take up a staff and incorporated it into my taijutsu making me feel like it's the best suited weapon to use with my style.

I learned to dispel any Genjutsu cast on me and started studying in the hospital to learn medical ninjustsu and poisons using a seal that purified my chakra to use on the Mystical Palm Technique.

I also studied Fuinjutsu to level 11 making me the top expert in it, I also managed to learn to draw seals with my chakra in the library and could create a seal in less than a second. I started to create Uzumaki seals and selling them to the village to afford a tanto and a staff made from chakra metal which I created the seals for that helped me channel chakra faster, self repairing, extends and shrinks as well as blood locked to me. I replaced the odachi for my mothers katana Fire Fang which was a white blade with a black handle, and red sheath that had the ability to incinerate anything that the blade touches within moments. The bo staff was all white with a red handle in the middle and a dragon coiling around the whole staff. The tanto was created as a sister blade for the Fire Fang with the same designs, it suited my style and made it a perfect secondary blade.

I managed to learn the Uzumaki Kenjutsu and combined it with my own, creating a new 2 sword style. If I would grade myself without the Level 10 Restriction seal, I would put myself as a S-rank shinobi and with it on, a Elite Jonin.

I managed to open the 6th chakra point when I just started training with Hiruzen, It took longer than expected. I felt purified after the opening and everything became clearer to me. It helped me find and fix all psychological issues I had, which I found out were a lot, I had trauma from when my parents died, trust issues, my muteness and fears I didn't know I had such as commitment and love, it helped me realize and fix these issues making me feel good about myself, I also started to speak but it was such a foreign concept that I had to sit down and practice with shadow clones. I gained a natural affinty for Space and Yang. My physical foundation and chakra density increased by 35% and 1% every month for 5 months.

Timeline: January Year 61 ME


	11. 5 Years Part 2

Blood Clone P.O.V

I get up from bed and get ready for the first official day of academy since this week has been just orientations and introductions, man its going to be torture, letting out a yawn I started taking a bath while creating a shadow clone to prepare breakfast, I finished and opened up the closet to change, I looked at the retarded killme orange tracksuit and felt really reluctant to put such a monster on, sigh the sacrifice I make for Boss. [Will refer to original like that from now on]

I put it on and changed my hair colour to my original blond, I sat down and started eating thinking about the happenings that are coming, I didn't know what I should do regarding some of the people, I know I won't be in the same class as the rookie 9, it would happen 2 years from now as I try to fail the super easy graduation exams since they haven't closed down early graduation test yet, well until Itachi kills his clan. I had Hinata on my mind as I knew today would be when she'll be bullied by the kids, I really had a soft spot for her in the show, a pure child that's afraid of violence forced to go down a path her clan chose for her but then banish her after making her little sister the heiress. It really left a bad taste in my mouth thinking about it. I placed the plate in the sink and walked out after locking the door.

I could train her and give her the strength she needs to stand up to them, but it would screw up the timeline, hmm If she agrees to hide her strength it might work, she wont have to hide for long, atleast until after the graduation or until the chunin exam where I can back her up because by then I would have enough strenght. I arrived in the academy and just sat down and started sleeping in class.

It didn't take long for the day to end, none of the teachers seemed to care about me and some were even happy to ignore teaching me, I could always see this hate whenever I walk around so I got used to it.

I went to the park and waited on a tree, I saw Hinata looking absentminded while walking, she knocked into a boy and fell down, I kept watching as they surrounded her and started tripping and pushing her while calling her weird and monster for having creepy eyes. she started crying and closed her eyes when one of the boys wanted to punch her. I appeared and grabbed his hand and started applying pressure making him scream before I kicked him away, his other 2 friends stood there petrified, before they could recover I kicked them too towards their friend, they got up fast and ran away.

When I turned around and saw Hinata looking at me with those eyes I couldn't help but want to glump her, she's really cute.

"ah, t-thank y-you for helping me"

I recovered my wits and handed her a paper I prepares that said, "Don't worry I deal with these jerks all the time, your eyes are beautiful so don't let them lie to you"

She started blushing, and I swear I could see steam come out of her ears. She soon recovered and asked why I don't talk, I handed her another paper, "I'm mute, can't speak"

"Oh I-Im so-"

"HINATA-SAMA, are you alright I was so worried Hinata-sama, you shouldnt run around like that"

Her caretaker came and cut her off, I think his name was Ko Hyuuga, he started fussing around her before he turned to me, I could feel disgust and scorn.

"Lets go Hinata-sama, you shouldn't talk to that de-person, he's not good"

Before he got to drag her away I threw a scroll towards her of my training schedule and if she wanted to be trained so she can be strong, she looked backed at me before being dragged away by Ko.

I didn't see her for a week after that which disappointed me, though I could do nothing about it if she didn't want to train, though she did appear when I sitting and meditating, she asked me to train her so I gave her my 3 rules.

1\. You can't tell anyone about this training

2\. You have to hide your ability until you graduate

3\. You can't quit after starting and have to follow my training without complaining.

When she accepted I gave her a scroll that I made for her last week which included everything she needed to learn. I placed a Restriction seal on her and started the training. I replaced her taijutsu with the Gentle Steps and told her about it. I continued training her for 6 months in chakra control, physical training, improving her clan jutsu, made her follow the diet I made, set books for her on Genjutsu, medical Ninjutsu and poisons because of her chakra control and trained her Byakugan to make her process the information she receives from the 360 vision faster and react better as well as help her cover up the blindspot all Byakugan users have, I made her use senbons which would fit with her style since she could see the chakra system, the physical training was the worst for her because of her frail physique but she never complained, we would usually spar with taijutsu only to point out her errors while I used my perfected Water stance which had the same principle. I also made her read books about everything needed to be known in a kunoichis career and learn the jutsus made for them, she had a green face when she knew what happened to captured ones and had started doubling her efforts since then, I started hammering in the basic jutsus for ANBU and made her start to reduce the hand signs and ommit saying the jutsu out loud. I also sat down with her after our meditation sessions to talk about our lives, I would usually listen and advice her on how she could react in certain cicumstances and started scolding her dad when she told me what he is doing, I almost ran there to beat him up if she didn't stop me, I sat her down and told her all about how it was bullshit and how wrong her dad was, I kept complimenting her and she started to come out of her shell more and gained confidence, though she didn't make it known to anyone else, she was still a very shy, gentle and modest girl thanks to her upbringing, though I made sure to tease her to make her used to it unless someone exploits her when she's flustered.

[Hanabi was born in the same month and Itachi joined ANBU in april and had started spying on the Uchiha for the Hokage while Shisui was ordered to keep and eye on him]

It was on the end of the sixth month when Ino had followed us to find out what we were doing together, I felt her but didn't say anything and made her watch us train, when she confroted us and asked us what we're doing, I told her we're training, she wanted to know why Hinata didn't show such skill in the academy and I told her if she wants to know she has to join us, she had already started her crush on Sasuke so she agreed to train to impress him, not before making her accept the 3 rules.

She started joining us in training after that and I made a similair scroll to her as Hinatas with the only difference being hers focusing more on poisons than healing, I taught her my Earth stance for taijutsu and made her promise not to teach it to anyone else, she was complaining and being a bitch in the first 2 months, she kept talking about Sasuke constantly and fangirling, it wasn't until I started to explain what it means to be a kunoichi and how shinobi don't like these kind of girls in detail until she started to quiet down and take the training seriously. She started following the plan seriously and eating healthy

[News reached me that Shisui died which means that his eyes were taken and Itachi gained Mankegyo]

[9 months later I felt Orochimaru leave with another person, which was probably Kabuto after he killed his adopted mother]

Its been 16 months since I started training Ino and both she and Hinata have come far, I didn't participate with them anymore after Ino caught me with the mind body technique which cut my connection with Boss which dispelled me leaving me as a poodle of blood 1 year ago, boss had to hurry over to explain that he was alright to the traumatised girls, but boss forgot to change his attire so they saw him in his ANBU clothes, so he had to explain everything to them and show how he really looked, didn't see a girl blush that hard ever.

After that incident I had them train against eachother, I had to detoxify them from the poison tipped senbons they hit eachother with, then they have to heal eachother which made them progress their mastery over healing, I started taking them under disguise to the hospital to help out and gain experience for 2 hours every so often, they started vomiting seeing severe injuries and blood but they got used to it over time. They both reached intermediate in their respective taijutsu and learned all the jutsus I gave them but didn't master them, though it was easier for Hinata since she can see how I mould it, both have Genin chakra levels from all the work out and meditation which is pretty good, they are both at level 3 on the Restriction seal. They can accurately use their senbons on moving targets. They can dispel and create C rank Genjutsu and lower but they can't use any higher ranks because of their chakra capacity. They both mastered all chakra control exercises and are better at chakra control than me. I also moved into their class after failing 2 years.

[8 months later I felt a big foreign chakra appear out of nowhere when I was actively sensing around, and I felt another signature that felt disgusting, it felt like corrupted life force, I knew it might be Obito and Zetsu so I made sure to remember their signatures in detail, 3 days later and the Uchiha massacre happened after Itachi asked Hiruzen to take care of Sasuke while crying, Boss was there since he just started in the guard for a month now. Itachi ran away and became a missing nin joining Akatsuki and I felt Obito meet with Danzo though, I don't know about what, Sasuke woke up 3 days later becoming more reclusive looking traumatized, Class started calling me dobe because of me sleeping and getting the deadlast position though became friends with Shikamaru as sleeping buddies]

Nothing happened 2.5 years after the Uchiha massacre other than Kabuto coming back to start spying and training Ino and Hinata, both of them have really blossomed in these 5 years of training, both of them mastered their Taijutsu styles, they got up to level 6 on the restriction seal and have chakra capacity of high Chunin. They branched in different directions for medicnin, Hinata chose to keep focusing on healing and have been progressing in the hospital and advancing in her medical knowledge while still under a disguise, and no one asks questions, the Hokage included because Boss is the one who brought her there, Hiruzen just said we'll take responsibility for any error happening. Ino on the other hand started focusing on poison and antidotes using the Yamanakas flower and herb gardens to experiment and create new recipes, as well as read their extensive library which boasts for being one of the best medical knowledge archive, she also befriended Anko and is learning from her too. They can dispel A rank genjutsu in 3-10 seconds and anything under that is instant, though Hinata gave up on creating and focusing her attention towards other things, Ino on the other hand was scary in Genjutsu, she could create realisitic illusions and trap you in them, even the most basic genjutsu became stronger when she uses it, I suspected she might have a natural Yin affinity, thats why the Yamanaka techniques become strong in her hands.

When it comes to clan techniques Hinata managed to master a self created version of Kaiten that could also attack which was called Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, She mastered theEight Trigrams Vacuum Palmto attack targets outside her physical range or deflect incoming attacks aswell.She also mastered theEight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and all the versions under it. The best technique in her arsenal though is the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, creating a lion head of chakra in each hand, she drains the target of their chakra where she strikes, she can combine it with the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms making it a really crazy technique. Her Byakugan can now see up to 14 km and she can use it to attack with perfect accuracy which she can share with anyone to improve their own. She also mastered all the jutsus I gave her and can use them without handsigns. Her overall fighting strength without the Restriction seal is Tokubetsu Jonin.

Ino is a monster when it comes to her mind arts. I had taken her to TI under a disguise in where she trained there on prisoners, she has greatsensoryperception, able todetect even the smallest changes in another person's chakra. She can lock onto an enemy's chakra signature andtransfer the information to her allies for their benefit, she couldalso probe people's mindsfor information. She is not sure what is needed to master her techniques but she's fast with the Mind Body Switch Technique which would save Hinata from dangerous situations when we spar. She also learned the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which allows her to force her enemies to attack each other. She also learned Mind Clone Switch Technique, which allows her to control multiple targets at once. Her best technique is theMind Body Transmission Technique, she can communicate telepathically with someone, convey memories and feelings to them. She was even able to connect more than 2000 shadow clones through a telepathic link. She can eventransmitwhat she senses into a target's mind and by making physical contact with a person, she can make them communicate with another person connected to the link while the technique is active. She just needs to improve her telepathich link range to improve it more. She would be frightening in a war with coordination and information gathering if she connects all allies. She mastered all the jutsus I gave her without handsigns thanks to her perception to feel out how I do it. Her overall strenght is Tobuketsu Jonin without the Restriction Seal too.

My Boss did a summoning technique last week and was sent to the Panda summons where he signed a contract with them, he's leaving today to train there. I have 2 more years of academy

Clone Peace Out

Timline: January Year 61 ME


	12. I Got Broads in Atlanta, Panda

I quit ANBU and returned the mask to Hiruzen, he was sad I was leaving since I had helped him out with his administration work and we had fun together, we bonded and created a friendship together, I could connect easily with Hiruzen since he's the person closest to my age, we would usually sit down after training or work to enjoy tea, it helped me relax in times like those and let go of any restraints, he would always say I looked like an old man in times like those though I ignored it and relaxed, he made me play GO before I leave, so I sat down and played a few games since I was leaving for a while, he discovered and marveled at my intelligence.

"You know your intelligence is frightening brat, how about taking over my seat when you graduate and let this old man rest"

"In your dreams jiji, I'm too young to waste my life behind a chair, once I tie up loose ends and gain enough strength I'll be taking the open Sannin position and start traveling."

"Sigh, What a waste, if only I could retire now and let go of this burden"

"You could, but you can't sit still old man unless you find a suitable replacement, you and your motto of everyone in Konoha is family won't allow it"

"Indeed, the only candidate I had that would be suited was Itachi, but we had to put such a burden on him, at times like these is when I hate the position, one wasting her life away drinking and gambling, another who runs away from responsibilities and a traitor, this old man can't event rest easy, sigh, atleast promise me you'll protect the village if I pass to the next life"

"No can do jiji, you know me by know, you won't die unless its by old age if I take you in, you shouldn't worry too much about the seat, someone will come and take it soon enough"

"Oh? you know something, Hahaha, if its you saying it I can put my heart at ease and wait for that person"

I dissappeared and appeared in the Namikaze training ground, I discarded my thoughts and bit my thumb before using the summoning technique. I was transported to a bamboo forest, before I could move around I was surrounded by pandas before being questioned by a panda carrying a black and white staff. He looked at me with a grave expression.

"Who are you human and how'd you get here"

"I'm called Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and came here by using the summoning technique to look for an animal to sign a contract with"

He looked towards the panda beside him and seeing him nod he looked back to me and asked me to follow him. We walked towards the inner region of the forest, I couldn't expand my perception here for a reason, it felt blocked. We soon arrived near a big lake with a huge bamboo hut or mansion all the way in the middle of the lake, we started walking towards the mansion.

"So this is the human who came to sign a contract with us huh, let him in Bai Yun"

I heard a deep and aged voice before we entered, the now recognized Bai Yun indicated me to enter. I walked inside and found myself in a huge hall, but before I could check it out my attention was taken in by a huge panda, he was atleast 15 meters high, with a long white mustache curved downwards and a goate beard that almost reached the floor, He was sitting croslegged with his paws? hands? on his lap. He had his eyes closed, but it didn't last long, when we made eye contact I felt a soft intrusion into my mind, I was instantly alert and expelled it forefully while unleashing my chakra, creating a dent in the floor and a 9 meter big chakra cloak covered me, it was like a dam that burst inside me. I released my killing intent fueling it with my dense chakra and aimed it towards him.

"You got 10 seconds to give me an explanation on the mind probe before I kill you."

I felt his shock and a bit of fear before he answered "C-calm down friend, it was just mistake and I apologize but it's something I do to know anyones intentions when I see them"

"Hmph, try that again and I'll cut off your beard next time" I retracted the killing intent, returned my chakra back and sat infront of him. Not many people can withstand my killing intent because its mixed with Kuramas chakra which embodies negative emotions boosting it to crazy degrees, even Hiruzen almost collapsed when he stood next to me from the pressure.

"I'll cut to the chase, before I can tell you anything you have to pass our test to become our summoner, I'll send this energy inside you and you have to face your dark side and defeat it within 5 hours."

I started laughing and told him to do it, he threw a black and white sphere towards me, I didn't do anything since I knew he was telling the truth and I couldn't detect a threat from my perception even if it was blocked. As soon as it touched me my world went black and I found myself inside a big white space.

"This is really amusing, giving you a test like that" I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see a replica of myself looking back at me, behind him was a big Tai Chi diagram rotating, looking at it gave me a feeling of seeing the whole worlds mysteries as well as a feeling of nostalgia, I looked back towards my dark self while frowning.

"What is that in our subconscious, where did it come from and when"

"Thats a Tai Chi diagram, it's been here since %!@#$... hooh, something is blocking me from telling you..., so do you want to fight or should we just combine, you know thats why you can't open the 7th chakra point you needed to visit me, the 6th point represented Yang which is you but the 7th is Yin which is me, it took you long enough to come here"

"I already accepted my you though not like this, and I couldn't really enter my subconscious with the furball keeping guard, he'll notice and will flood me with malice."

I ignored the diagram and the implications for later, I walked up to him and bumped his fist, a blinding light flashed and something seemed to click inside me before I felt refreshed and comfortable, when I returned I kept my eyes closed to feel what changed. I could feel my presence change removing any aura I had, if anyone who didn't know me looked at me they might just dismiss me as a normal person. I could feel my mental faculties work at double the speed and whatever was blocking my perception was gone and I could feel everything twice as clear, its like a locked part of me was unlocked and added. My chakra went up aswell to around 1 tail worth though not as dense. I breathed out foul air and opened my eyes slowly. Looking at the pandas dumbfounded look made me laugh out loud. He took a while to recover and started taking deep breaths. He started shrinking down until he was 2 meters long before starting to talk.

"You're really full of surprises ne Naruto-sama, as the deal entails from now on you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, will be our first summoner and have the panda clan supporting you with everything we got, this symbol will help you summon any of the clans men to help you out, we are experts at Fujinjutsu, Bojutsu and Senjutsu, all you need to do is think of what you need before inserting chakra into the tattoo, it will pick the best suited panda for the role. I'm the boss summon and an expert at our Onmyodo Bojutsu and Senjutsu, You can call me Bei Bei"

He stood up and bowed before sending out a ball of energy that shot towards my heart, I looked at it with my perception and noticed a YinYang tatto over my heart.

I looked back at him before standing up. "Can any of you send me back, I need to gather some stuff before coming back here to learn under you, please take care of me brother Bei" I bowed before he closed his eyes, I could feel a pulse of energy go off him, a minute later a small panda only reaching up to my knees came strutting in from the side hall.

"Ho boya, why'd you call this old lady for"

"I'm sorry for disturbing elder but we have a summoner now and he needs your help, this is Naruto, Naruto-sama this is elder Lun, she's our best Fuinjutsu master, she created the tatto instead of the old scroll."

"hooh, you're an interesting boya huh, you even have the old mans ninth son sealed inside you, though he seems to be missing his Yin"

When she looked up at me I could see kanji for "Seal" in her eyes, they glowed for a second and I felt like all my secrets were exposed, she's terrifying, whiping off the cold sweat from what she said I bowed deep before greeting her, no matter what, whoever could call the Sage old man must be old enough to be treated with respect, not to mention someone as terryfing as her, its a surprise they didn't appear in the show.

"Greetings elder Lun, I hope to return to the place I was at before coming here to prepare for a week to come and train, I hope to be under your tutleage aswell since I'm a level 11 Fuinjutsu user and would like the guidance"

"Oh an Uzumaki, I had a student from your clan years ago brat, he managed to reach the 13th level before he died from your wars, what a pity, though you seem to be a prodigy if you're already at 11, boya off you go, hurry up for this old lady"

Before her words had a moment to sink in for me her eyes glowed before I found myself back in the training ground, it took me 15 minutes to processes the information and the shock, if Fuinjutsu had more than 12 levels why haven't anyone wrote it down in the Uzumaki records, there wasn't even a mention of a higher level, and how old is she to have trained an Uzumaki. Is it possible for her to have trained the ancestor, if so he might have created the whole system from her whole teachings and passed it down.

I started packing instantly and tied up lose ends so there won't be problems, I reset the blood clone and went back to the compound, bid goodbye to Hiruzen and the girls before doing the summoning technique.

When the smoke cleared I found myself back in the bamboo forest.

Timeline: January Year 61 ME


	13. Balance

It's been a week since I've come to the panda realm, I was given a room and and was told to rest before beginning training, I was able to walk around the forest, it wasn't big, at most 90 km on all sides, it was covered by a strong barrier seal that even I can't understand or make a dent in.

Before we started I managed to open the 7th chakra point, Ahjna, which is the 3rd eye between the eyebrows. I gained an affinity for Yin and Time, my physical foundation and chakra density increased by directly 45% without waiting, I felt my density comparable to Kuramas.

When the evolution finished I lost myself and all my senses, all I could feel was my soul shifting into different colours like a cycle, first it was black, then black and gold, followed by every colour of the rainbow constantly rotating, I could feel it all suddenly stop before the world went silent. I didn't know how long that state remained, but I could only watch as my soul started compressing, the rainbow colours started getting drained inside a TaiChi diagram that moved into the 3rd eye of my soul. When my soul stopped compressing itself it looked like a younger me, around 2-3 years old but with white hair and black eyes, he looked a bit transparent. He wore a high-collared white yukata which hasYinYang symbolsrunning down the centre as buttons, he had fingerless black gloves and black sandals with a black and gold belt in the middle, the edges of the gown were adorned with intricate black and gold lines. He was sitting crosslegged on top of a white lotus with black and white petals going around it with a black and white bo staff on his lap. There were also 2 black balls behind him that keep rotating around eachother. He had the TaiChi diagram inbetween his eyes that kept rotating, drawing in energy and feeding it to my soul, under the nourishing energy, my soul kept growing before it stopped when it looked around 5 years old. Looking at this made me curious, why did it create such a scene, I saw my inner self open its eyes and when I connected with those black eyes I heard a explosion going off in my head before I was bombarded with all my memories from both lives, they kept repeating themselves constantly, I had seen this before in the dark space, so I started meditating and watching everything and reflecting, with my changed mentality I could see many more flaws especially in my last life, everytime I see and fix a flaw, my soul would lose some of its transparency, I don't know how long it took to go through it all, but I felt refreshed, content and at peace, the same feeling of being purified as in the space happened. I looked back at my inner self and saw that he had become solid, and lost all transperency, he felt and looked like a normal person if I didn't know better. I was blinded by a strong light and found myself inside my mindscape, but it had changed, it looked more realistic, I couldn't pinpoint what cha-.

"You did good kid, you finally made it here"

I turned around and saw a small dot of energy, it felt like pure darkness, looking at it I could feel a connection to it as well as familiarty. I suddenly remember.

"You're the mass that was in the middle of my chakra centre!, who are you"

"I am you-"

"Impossible"

"Let me finish, when we were sent to this world we arrived on the same day Kurama was freed from Kushina, our soul entered and merged with young Narutos, the process was finished and complete, but the Shiki Fujin and Kuramas overabundance in yang created a small rift between our 2 souls that we haven't closed yet, because of the imbalance in Yin and Yang we have been using only 80% of what we can do, you have to retrieve Kuramas Yin side to balance it out and close the rift. It shouldn't be to hard, hurry up and do it too, you won't be able to train proper Senjutsu with that imbalance"

I found myself back in my room, but I didn't care about that, I felt my world explode with colours, my perception was evolved, I could see a multitude of colours, everytime my perception touched it I would get a comforable feeling, I could feel the vitality in the air and the natural energy flowing around us, It's beautiful, I looked like I was a blind person that could see for the first time. I could also see a small TaiChi tatto between my eyes that kept drawing in the energy slowly.

"Stop looking stupid brat, what did you do to cause such a scene with the natural energy, the whole forests natural energy almost doubled when you started sucking in the natural energy from outside the barrier, and stop drawing in the energy with that mark unless you want to turn into stone"

"Interestingly he's not drawing it into his body, old hag Lei you've brought an interesting fellow."

Startled I looked up to see Elder Lun with another small panda next to her with Bei Bei trailing behind them. I was shocked hearing the other panda calling her old hag. 'is he another elder?' I got up before bowing towards them.

"Hello elders, I was meditating and compressing my chakra when I felt my perception evolving and the mark appeared between my eyebrows. It started sucking in natural energy and I can't seem to stop it." putting on a helpless face while coming up with a explanation, I couldn't tell them the truth.

"Its fortunate that it isn't entering your body, it might be the doing of that ninth brat, this old geezers name is Elder Bao, I'm the best Senjutsu user you'll find, we will be taking over your training for Fuinjutsu and Senjutsu, while little Bei will be teaching you Onmyo Bojutsu."

"Alright boya, before we begin we need to get the fox brat out of you or get his other half or else you won't be able to start learning Senjutsu. Which do you want?"

I looked at elder Lun surprised, this is exactly what I needed, I thought I had to do it myself, this saves me time.

"I would like to retrieve his other half, this is a legacy my dad left me to protect and he's safer with me. The other half was sealed by my father with him inside the Shinigamis belly."

"Give me something that belongs to your father and sit still, this might hurt"

I took out one of his Hirashin kunai and gave it to her.

"Huh?, your dad made this? he must have a good understanding of space-time, be ready boya, we're starting"

She took the kunai before looking it over, her eyes started glowing before she placed a paw on my stomach. Natural Energy kept gathering around her before she started shouting.

#Forbidden Sage Arts: The Thousand Year Retrieval#

I could see the natural energy starting to take form after she finished, it soon turned into a man with spiky, yellow-blond hair, he had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and he was wearing a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a greenflak jacket, blueforehead protector, and blue sandals. he was also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back.

His closed eyes opened before he started looking around confused, when he saw me he was first, shocked then hesistangly called out. "N-Naruto?, is that you?", he could see the resemblance, it was like looking at a mix between him and Kushina.

"Hi dad, its go-"

"BRAT we don't have time for this, he can only stay here for 60 seconds before he has to return"

I looked at him and started explaining, "Dad, I need the other half of the kyuubi, I have an imbalance in my chakra and I can't start training with my summons without fixing it, its either removing the kyuubi from me or taking your half, Elder Lun brought you here but we don't have much time"

He looked hesistant for second before he threw away his hesitation and went towards my back and placing his palm there, I could feel overwhelming Yin chakra flood my system before it started moving towards the seal and disappearing, I didn't feel any discomfort at all, should probably be because of my cleansing and foundation, the body is the vessel, the bigger and better materials its made of the more it can hold. Some of the chakra was assimiliated to my core and my chakra levels started increasing like crazy before stopping at 3 tails worth. I could also see that the more Yin chakra I got, the smaller the dark spot in the middle of my core was getting. When the last bit went into the seal I could feel something breaking and then felt the missing part of myself return along with a power boost, I felt whole, I could also see my soul aging to around 8 years and he gained 3 more balls behind him, totalling 5.

"It's done boya, I can't hold it anymore"

I looked back to see that my dad was disappearing slowly. "it was good seeing you again, I'm sorry and goodbye son, take care of yourself" he waved before disappearing slowly. I sat there thinking and recollecting everything, I also centred myself to adapt to the change to my body. It was time.

"Alrigh brat, we got 2 years to make you a summoner worthy to carry our name. Prepare yourself."

Timeline: January Year 61 ME


	14. Senjutsu and Fuinjutsu

"Alright boya, before we get into it you have to start understanding the most important thing, which is that Fuinjutsu is divided into 20 stages and you have to learn from the 1st stage until the 20th without skipping ahead, some people don't understand that and start messing around with elements they shouldn't be, most of the time the seals won't work, but you humans had a few accidental successes which you used to build your system on, thats why your Fuinjutsu is crude and dangerous, only the Uzumaki brat was taught the authentic style, but he died young and didn't pass down everything and just some pieces, though he managed to seal his knowledge into his bloodline to pass down his sealing instinct into his descendants, that's why Uzumaki make the best seals, though you only have access to 12 stages since he couldn't seal a stage he didn't master. The first 10 stages are all about understanding the seal language and how it interacts with the worlds 5 basic elements, stage 11 and 12 is how Space-Time interacts while 13 and 14 is Yin and Yang, the 15th is the combination of YinYang, this stage is where it creates a divide between seal users, people mostly get stuck in this stage because of lacking talent, they won't be able to advance any further because there is no written knowledge of it. When you master the 15th stage you'll manifest the Fuingan, a dojutsu that allows the wielder to visualize and understand the workings of any sealing formula or curse mark their eye sees. They can also cancel a sealing technique in effect by sealing it in their eye, as well store sealing techniques that can be induced through their eyes onto targets. It will also allow the user to use the Fuingan: Fuinjutsu technique.This technique allows the user to cancel other Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu by sealing them inside their Fuingan. The user can seal any formula no matter how complex into their eye and can store it. By storing it the user instantly learns how to utilize the seal as their own and can induce it on others through their Fuigan. This technique also works on Tailed Beast seals allowing the user to undo a seal causing the tailed beast to reemerge. Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu essentially becomes useless against the user. I remember the Uzumaki I taught unlocking a degraded version of it, instead of having the Kanji for "Fuin" it instead made the eye purple, he could only use it on his right eye and it would take too long to analyze anything, the chakra cost was big too depending on the complexity of the seal, and he couldn't analyze anything above his understanding. Anyway, the last 5 stages is understanding the elements themselves, you might be confused, the 15 stages only taught you how the elements interact with the language, and not understanding of the element itself, its like using a explosive tag for you, you can still use it but you don't understand how its made. 16th stage: complete understanding of the 5 basic elements, 17th stage: complete understanding of Space-Time, 18th stage: complete understanding of Yang, 19th stage: complete understanding of Yin and the 20th stage: complete understanding of YinYang. Most people dont have the talents to understanding the elements, I'm currently at the 18th stage. The Fuingan will evolve everytime you progress a stage and will help you interact and gain complete control of the elements you mastered, just by willing it you can create a seal instantly to cause natural disasters and destroy your enemies. That's all you need to know for now, I will fill in any gaps you're missing in your teachings and we'll progress to the 15th stage together, after that you'll have to go out to experience the world to gain an understanding."

I sat there listening to her with a pensive mood, all this knowledge made me feel complex, It helped me understand how lacking I was, as well as excited to be learning the real art of Fuinjutsu, I couldn't wait to go and learn. Before I could go I heard elder Bao

"Settle down brat, you need to understand some things about Senjutsu aswell, If we could call Fuinjutsu the art of understanding the world with your mind then we can call Senjutsu the understanding of the world with the body, It consists of 4 main stages with 9 modes, in total 13. We call anyone that learned Senjutsu a Sage because they attained the wisdom to use the energy of the world.

The 1st stage is called the Mortal Sage, it is when you draw in natural energy and balance it with your chakra which allows you to create Senjutsu chakra, it's used to gain Sage Mode augmenting all your physical and spiritual powers to become stronger, it will also allow the manipulation of natural energy to make it an extension of yourself, mastery usually is measured of how fast you can gather natural energy and enter Sage mode, you are considered a master if you can enter Sage mode in a second or lower. Your appearance doesn't change when you enter this mode, you'll just gain 2 black spots around your eyes like us pandas because you trained using our technique.

The 2nd stage is the Spiritual Sage, this is when you gain a complete understanding of natural energy which will allow the natural energy to purify your chakra and permanently change it into Senjutsu Chakra, giving you a permanent Sage mode. The First Hokage was the latest to have achieved this stage thanks to his Wood release which helped him understand natural energy easier. The black spots permanently stay around your eyes in this stage.

The 3rd stage is called the Elemental Sage, this stage has 7 modes corresponding to the 5 basic elements, Yin and Yang, you can gain the modes by gaining a complete understanding of an element and mixing it with Senjutsu chakra, this mode will enhance and give you complete control of that element, though you have to complete the 5 basic elements before moving on to learn Yin and Yang. Yang mode boosts your physical aspect even further than the normal Sage Mode. Yin mode boosts all your spiritual aspects further than the normal Sage Mode. Mastery of this stage is when you gain complete understanding of the 5 elements, Yin and Yang. Appearance doesnt change, just your black spots change colour depending on the element you're using. Only 2 people reached this stage. Hamura Otsutsuki, he managed to understand the 5 basic elements and Yin. Hagoromo Otsusuki managed to master this stage as he traveled as a priest with Hamura.

The 4th stage is the Divine Sage, this stage has 2 modes corresponding to Soul Sage and YinYang Sage. The Soul Mode: The body is the vessel for the soul, and when you gain complete understanding of yourself you'll birth a nascent soul (a baby version of you), you'll have to start nourishing it with your Senjutsu chakra to make it grow up into the same age as you, allowing you to combine soul and body to enter this mode which boosts your perception to the level of a god. YinYang Mode is achieved when you gain a complete understanding of YinYang, it boosts your physical and spiritual aspects to that of a gods. Mastery of this stage is when you combine the 2 modes which will allow you to enter and leave Divine Sage mode anytime you want, it will also give you a complete understanding of chakra. Soul Mode will change to reflect what your nascent soul looks like. YinYang mode leaves a sun tattoo in your right hand and a moon tattoo in your left hand. The mastery leaves you with the appearance of both. Only 2 people have reached this stage before but they both used a shortcut, They were Kaguya Otsutsuki who gained it from eating the Shinju Fruit and Hagoromo who gained it by becoming the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. He later cut the Juubi into 9 pieces creating the 9 Bijuu to make sure it doesn't escape and merged his soul with the Elemental Nations to watch over it while his brother protected the Juubi husk in the moon."

I sat there for 20 minutes digesting the information whie they waited for me. I stood up, created 2000 clones filling the whole room with them, we all looked towards the elders and started shouting "I'M READY"


	15. Reunion

"Damn I'm late" Naruto was sitting crosslegged on the Hokage monument, he had changed a lot in 2 years, he became taller and looked around 16 years old, he had blond/red spiky hair with a shoulder length ponytail with black spots around his eyes and the word "Fuin" over his pupils, he is wearing a red scarf around his neck that covers half his face with one end hanging close to the ground, he wore a black muscle shirt, black cargo pants taped at the bottom, black shinobi sandals and fingerless black gloves, over that he had a white longsleeved haori with the kanji "Panda Sennin" in red at the back and a Uzumaki symbol under it, he also had a red armband with the Uzumaki swirl on his left arm.

He called his clone over and dispelled it while sealing his blood, he started looking through its memories and found that nothing changed in these 2 years, Hinata and Ino both kept training reaching high jonin in strength, the clone also taught them how to open their chakra points after they confessed to eachother after a meditation secession, they managed to open 5 points, other than that they went for the middle position in the graduation exam yesterday, my clone passed the exam with the lowest score possible and got the headband, he manged to stop Mizuki before he took the scroll and sent him to TI. Today was the team selection, I expanded my perception and found Hiruzen in the tower, I shunshined directly there through the window, before I even managed to say hi I was attacked by 4 ANBU, I dodged all their strikes and placed a paralysis seal on all 4 while I was doing it, they all went down, it didn't even last a second. I looked up and saw the dumbfounded look on Hiruzens eyes.

"Yo old man, is that how you welcome me after such a long absence, and you really need to upgrade your security, 6 spying seals" I pouted and sat down in the chair ignoring the ANBU frozen in the ground. My eyes glowed before I sent a disturbance seal in the middle of the room to destroy all spying seals if there are any inside. 6 areas glowed around the room before marking appeared and broke.

Hiruzen was surprised and shocked at what he saw, he just saw a blur and next thing he knew he saw his 4 ANBU collapsing and a young man appear infront of him, when he heard that voice he let out a wry smile and took a puff from his pipe to relax his nerves.

"Can't you enter from the door brat, you really startled me, I see the training was effective but you should have been here yesterday and I'll have people look at those broken seals"

"Yeah I can totally kick your ass old man, and sorry I'm late though it wasn't my fault, the elders wanted to celebrate the ending of my training with them."

"hmm, so the markings in around your eyes are from senjutsu? and what happened to your pupils"

"Yeah the panda marking manifests around the eyes and the kanji is the dojutsu given by mastering Fuinjutsu"

"Mastering fuinjutsu? does that mean that you're a level 12 ready?"

My eyes glowed and I sent a seal towards him to link us telephatically and started giving him the information about the classification in Fuinjutsu and Senjutsu. The more he got the bigger his eyes got.

"t-thats incredible"

"I want that Sannin position old man and make it a secret from the public"

"I can't do it without you contributing to the village"

"Fuck the village, full of ungrateful bastards. I'll just upgrade the barrier around the village that should be enough"

Hiruzen let out a sad smile when he heard him say that, he knew Naruto didn't have any loyalty towards the village from the way they treated him, thankfully he has people he cares about here, and as soon he heard his second sentence he was shocked but started nodding fast and agreed.

"Change my records and write down my parents names and my birth certificate, you can also add the moniker Panda Sennin, but keep it a secret until the Chunin exams"

His breath hitched and looked at me with wide eyes "You mean..." I didn't say anything but nodded, he understood what ramifications this will have. He let out a slow breath before agreeing.

"What about the team placements?"

"hmm I don't know why you are going through this but its the same, you and your 2 little wives got seperated into 3 different teams"

"They might be strong but they have no experience outside, not to mention they didn't have their first kill though it shouldn't be a problem from how much they've seen in the hospital, I also don't want them to rely on me"

"Oh I need you to be calm from what about to tell you, your little Hyuuga princess got banished from her clan yesterday after refusing a fight with her sister, I don't even know how stupid they are to let go of her with that strength"

I froze and tried to control my anger from slipping out of my voice. I knew it was because of the rule that I placed on them, they still go under disguise to hide their changed looks from training and their strength, but I didn't think it would result in her banishment yet, it wasn't supposed to happen until later.

"Did they brand her with their disgusting thing?"

"They tried but backed off when I told them that the Kurai Kage is her backer and that I can't stop you from destroying their compound"

"BASTARDS, THEY DARE!, I'll DESTROY THEM" I couldn't hold it any longer when I heard that, I released my killing intent knocking out the ANBU with my the pressure.

"Y-you need to calm down Naruto, whats important is you go and see her, you can deal with the Hyuuga later"

It took me 5 minutes before I could calm down enough, he's right Hinata can tell me what she wants me to do to them, my face turned gloomy before I asked where she was.

"She's staying at Kurenais apartment, she took her in, she'll become her Jonin sensei, you have 3 hours before you go to the academy"

I got up and sent out my perception, I found her north of the village, I sent out shadow clones towards the barrier team to inspect the seals and some to my compound to upgrade the seals there. I removed the seals on the ANBU before I left with a shunshin towards Hinatas direction. I came up to the door and knocked.

Kurenai wasn't having a good week, she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her and a student she chose personally was kicked out of her clan, she was furious at them for treating such a gentle girl like that. She had tried to comfort her throughout the day but she stayed depressed and refused to go out. She was on her way to heat some milk for her to relax when the door started getting knocked hard.

"Coming Coming, WHY DON'T YOU BREAK THE DO-"

I froze when I opened the door , I saw the most handsome young man I've ever seen standing at the door, he had an exotic look with his hair and eyes, sharp features and fair skin that made even her jealous, his shirt barely kept anything for the imagination and showed off his Adonis looking body. She looked at him for a while before recovering quickly with a blush.

"Yes, what can I do for you handsome" he started looking at me weirdly, damn did I do something wrong.

"Can you tell Hinata th-"

Before he finished a black blur blew past her and into the young mans chest, she was shocked to see it was a young lady, she couldn't see her face since it was buried in the young mans chest, but she could see her fair skin with a hime cut hairstyle that reached her lower back. She didn't know where she came from, she heard her start crying and heard the young mam murmur comforting words while drawing circles on her back with his hand. When she heard him call her Hinata she was dumbfounded.

"WHAT? H-Hinata is that you"

The young lady turned around and she was dumbfounded, she looked like an older Hinata, she had bangs framing her forehead and large pupilless lavender eyes with soft features, she had a konoha protector hanging losesly around her neck. She was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist, with a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. Overall, her attire was noticeably form-fitting showing off her budding shape, if it really was Hinata then she was really less conservative than what she had seen.

Hinata looked perfect after not seeing her personally for so long, her body matured faster when she opened her chakra points and her impurities gone.

"Lets go inside and talk"

She kept clinging to my side and not letting go, Kurenai took us into her living room and sat down, we started explaining to her about the training and my rules as well as her strength, she kept looking at us like monsters, then she started giggling hard and toppled on the sofa holding her stomache with tears coming out of her eyes, I wonder what's funny.

"I was imagining the Hyuuga clans reaction when they find out about your abilities"

I found it amusing but my face soon turned gloomy, they both felt the change and started looking at me.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"The bastards really dared to do that to my fiancee, even wanting to brand you, I should destroy the compound and brand all of them, lets see how they feel about it"

Hinata buried her head into my neck with a blush, my neck started tickling from her breath, She's too damn beautiful. "Ne Naruto, leave them b-"

"IMPOSSIBLE, I can't let them get away with what they did"

She looked up at me and tilted her head, "Even for my sake?"

*CRITICAL STRIKE*

"Ugh, fine, but if they try anything later I'll not let them go" I pouted and turned away from her. She kissed my cheek making me dazed.

"T-thank you"

"CUTE"

I ignored Kurenai and took Hinata into an embrace.

"You're coming and staying with me then at the compound, I sold the apartment and staying there permanently"

"Alright"

I turned to Kurenai, "You're welcome to come and visit, I only told you about Hinata because I can see you both care about eachother and you'll be her Jonin sensei, but hurt her and it won't be pretty" I released a bit of killing intent at the end making her break out in cold sweat and shiver.

"Mou Naruto don't do that!"

I put on a helpess expression before kissing her on the forehead "Anything for my wife" making her blush and Kurnai giggle.

"We have 1 hour before school starts, should we go get Ino?"

"Un lets, I'll see you later Kurenai sensei, thank you for helping me out"

She went and hugged her before we changed back to our disguises, I took her hand and we started walking to the Yamanaka compound instead of going there directly, a comfortable silence settled in between us as we went around the village, the walk was to short for my liking, we came to the Yamanaka compound and asked one of the guards to call Ino for us, we gave our names to the guards and one them went inside, we soon saw Ino come out and without saying anything dragged us all the way into her room.

Both Hinata and Ino removed their disguise. Ino changed alot, she had the same attire from before with studs in her ears, but she was a lot taller, almost the same height as me, she had a slim figure and fair skin, her platinum blonde hair was tied in a ponytail that reached her waist and bangs framing the whole right side of her face.

"Are you the real?"

Grinning I removed my disguise, her eyes lit up and she started circling around me checking me out and poking me all around, before I could say anything she jumped into my chest and hugged me.

"I missed you Naruto-baka"

I hugged her back before we sat on the carpet with Ino sitting on my lap. I started explaining all that happened in the panda realm and they started to talk about their own happenings, we then came up with the Hyuuga issue and Ino was furious and wanted them to pay, but Hinata managed to stop her and she started sulking

"Aww is my wife starting to sulk" I started tickling her making her laugh.

"Hmph who's your wife, you have to talk to daddy about that"

"Talk to me about what"

Before I could say anything I heard a voice come from outside before the door opened and a man walked in, he had long ash blond hair reaching into his lower back, which was spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He is wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, a forehead protector and a sleeveless redhaori.

We stood there frozen while he was looking at us with a baffled expression, I broke the silence.

"We could remove his memory", he was startled before tensing and looking at me, before we could do anything I got hit in the head hard.

"Idiot, lets just tell daddy, you said after graduation and even if we keep our disguises it will come out soon, I don't want to keep it a secret anymore"

I looked at her before she got up and stood infront of her dad, he had a blank expression but I could feel that he's confused.

"Daddy I want to tell you something", he nodded and sat down to listen quietly. She started telling him how she met us and what she agreed to when she started training with us, she told him about our training, what she learned and about her strength, she also told him about our relationship.

Inochi sat there looking at his babygirl explaining everything with complex emotions, he couldn't believe his babygirl had hid so much from him, looking at how she's grown up and what she learned made him really proud, but it also gave him a bitter feeling that she didn't tell him about all this, but he couldn't blame her if it was that brats plan, he really made her hide it well. When she finished he didn't speak but instead turned to look at the young man infront of him, he couldn't see most of his face but he could still say he was really handsome, he couldn't feel anything about him, not even his chakra or presence, it was like he was one with the surrounding, he looked like a harmless civilian, if its true on what he taught his daughter and her strength then he's not a simple character atleast he felt like he couldn't beat him, even though he was just sitting there, his instict from war was telling him that if he made any sudden hostile movements he would die. His daughter avoided mentioning anything about him which made him see her feelings, he felt agonized that someone he didn't know stole his daughter away from him.

"Brat who are you really, I won't accept someone like you if you don't introduce yourself, it's impossible for you to be someone I haven't heard about with strength like yours." Naruto stood up and looked towards him with a thoughful expression, Inoichi suddenly felt a majestic presence that exploded out of him, it felt like he was standing infront a king.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of The Yodaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and The Red Death Uzumaki Kushina, The Last Royal Heir of the Uzumaki and The Last Heir of The Namikaze clan, Jinchuuruki of The Nine Tailed Fox, The Panda Sage, Apprentice of The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, A Sannin code named The Kurai Kage and a SS rank Shinobi at your service Father-in-law"

Timeline: 21st January Year 63 ME - Genin Registration Day


	16. Registration and Team Placement

"Should we really have left him like that, he didn't even respond when I waved" I said with mock worry in my voice.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT BAKA!" Dodging a punch from Ino I kept walking nonchalantly.

"But he wanted my full introduction, I didn't mean to break him, hopefully he can recover after we finish our registration."

Hearing Hinata giggle, Ino just sulked on the side, after I introduced myself to Inoichi he stopped responding and froze in place for a good 5 minutes before we had to leave him there or we'll be late for the academy. We were currently walking to the academy with our disguises on. I suddenly paused midstep.

"Whats wrong?" Hinata instantly noticed.

Shaking my head "Its nothing, just the deal I had with the old man, my clones just gave me information about the barrier, will take a good 2 months to finish all the work. Troublesome"

"Hmph you don't have anything else to do anyway, its your fault for choosing such a task"

Feeling helpless I just kept walking, "You can stop acting today, just keep your disguises on" They both stopped moving and I could feel their joy and disbelief.

"W-wait baka!! Do you really mean it!!!" Ino was infront of me so fast someone might've thought she teleported. Seeing me nod she started to jump with excitement, Hinata just let out a happy smile.

"I can finally stop fussing over that bastard Sasuke, I've built up resentment you know, I would've beaten him to a inch of his life if I had to do it more. I don't know why you made me do it for so long"

I snorted "It's your fault to begin with, you were being an annoying fangirl when you started with the training for a good while so you had to continue being one."

She just stuck out her tongue and ran towards the academy gate, we entered and walked to the classroom.

"Alright everybody settle down, its time to go and register as an official Genin,"

I ignored the voice and we entered, everyone turned towards us. I saw Iruka wave us in, we kept quiet and sat at the back together, it was fine for me and Hinata but everyone was surprised when Ino didn't start fangirling over Sasuke or go sit next to him. Iruka continued his announcement, I ignored it since it was just general information about how and where to register as well as the team placements tommorow. I haven't bonded with this Iruka, he started off biased towards me like all the teachers at the beginning before he mellowed out and we had a tactic agreement to just ignore each other. We soon got out and went towards the registration section of the Hokage tower, it wasn't far, the academy was placed right next to the Hokage tower as it was the most secure place in the whole village.

I waved both girls goodbye and went up to Hiruzens office since he'll do my registration personally.

I kicked the door open and entered while dropping my transformation.

"Hey old man, Its time!"

I saw the ANBU flinch and could feel their wariness and fear, seems like they didn't forget, hehe good.

"Oh, alright lets start it then"

It didn't take long to finish, one of the ANBU managed to read a bit and I could feel waves of shock coming off him, He couldn't stay still and came out of his hiding spot before kneeling infront of Hiruzen, It was Boar. The other 3 were confused on what he's doing, I'm watching it from the sidelines.

With a trembling voice he said. "H-Hokage-sama I'm sorry for being presumptuous but is what's written true"

I could see Hiruzens eyebrow twitch before letting out a sigh and nodding. "You are forbidden to discuss this information with anyone else until after the Chunin exams, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, Lord Namikaze forgive our attack from before, we weren't aware" He turned around and bowed towards me before returning to his spot, I could see that he started signing to the other 3 about it and soon felt their disbelief.

He finished the registration and stamped it before putting it in the desk drawer. I could feel 2 signatures outside the door, 1 weak and 1 around Jonin. Before I could say anything the door slammed open and Konohamaru ran in carrying a shuriken,

"Be prepared to make me the 5th Hokage, kore!!"

Before he could do anything else he tripped on his scarf and fell down.

"Damn, who set up a trap"

"Honorable grandson! are you alright? there aren't any traps around here." Konohamarus tutor Ebisu came in after and helped him up.

Konohamaru looked towards me "You! you're the one wh-" Before he could finish I came up to him and hit him lightly. He fell down and started rubbing his head.

"HONORABLE GRANDSON, How dare you do-"

"Annoying, Shut up!" I released killing intent towards Ebisu freezing him in place before he could continue rambling. I bent down towards Konohamaru and flicked his forehead "Maru-chan, how many times did I tell you not to annoy the old geezer before you're strong"

"Eh-eh, Kitsune-niichan?"

I smiled and nodded, I got really fond of Konohamaru when I stayed by Hiruzens side, I would usually play with him sometimes when we train at the Sarutobi compound, I had some babysitting missions too, he grew on me really quick with his personality.

He jumped into my chest and hugged me while crying. "uwaaah Oyabun I missed you to death, ne ne why didn't you come visit me more?, why do you look like that?, did you lose your mask?, is that your real hair colour?, why are your eyes weird?, did you not sleep well?, ne ne I already started the Academy a long time ago, can you teach me cool jutsu now"

He started bombarding me with questions while Hiruzen was amused and Ebisu was shocked, I had met him once before leaving when he got assigned as a tutor.

"Calm down Konohamaru, this is just how I look normally and no the marks are because of a jutsu, I went outside the village to train thats why I couldn't see you and if you show me good grades at the academy I'll teach you a jutsu that can knock any man unconcious unless he has special tastes"

"Really really?, You promise oyabun? is there really such a great jutsu"

I nodded "Let me show you"

I made the hansigns for a altered henge to show him before shouting out "Oiroke No Jutsu"

With a puff of smoke, a naked girl appeared barely covering her assets with clouds. "Can we play Ho-ka-ge sa-ma *wink*" Hiruzen and Ebisu both fell down with a nosebleed followed by 3 ANBU. I transformed back and looked at Konohamaru, he had stars in his eyes.

"So cool Oyabun!!, teach me teach me"

"*Cough Cough* you shouldn't do that Naruto" Hiruzen had recovered fast while wiping his nose.

"You're the pervert, it's not my fault you fell for it, show me your results in the next test and I'll teach you Konohamaru"

"Alright Oyabun, I'll study and train hard, lets go train Ebisu sensei!" he ran out without waiting.

"I'm leaving, see you later old man" I shunshined out and went towards the compound.

I spent the rest of the day moving Hinatas stuff and setting up a room for her to stay, while just enjoying casual talk, I asked her if she wanted to join the Uzumaki clan since she was banished and can't use the Hyuuga name, that way the Hyuuga and village won't have a political leverage over her because she'll be under my protection. She said yes and cried hugging me. I sent a shadow clone to Hiruzen to arrange it before going to sleep.

I woke up the next day and sent a clone to make breakfast while I took a bath and changed, I walked to Hinatas door before knocking.

"Hinata are you awake, we have to go soon" the door opened to show Hinata in white pyjamas, she had bed hair and dropped eyes from just waking up, when she stretched and rubbed her eyes she looked just like a lazy cat, I wanted to take her and pet her all day. She walked up and gave me a hug.

"*yawn* Good morning Naruto-kun, I'll be ready in a bit"

She went back inside while I went down to wait for her. We ate breakfast before jumping the roofs to get to the academy. We got inside the classroom, before we could go and sit, Kiba blocked my path and started shouting "Dobe! why are you following Hinata, Stay away from her, she doe-"

I got annoyed, it's morning and I really don't want to deal with him so with a "Scram" and a backhanded hit to the face I sent him hurling toward the wall before he crashed into it and slid down. Hinata tugged my sleeve before leading me to sit at the back with Ino already there.

The whole class turned silent when they saw that, most of them had shock and disbelief written on their faces. That was the first time they heard Naruto speak and he just sent Kiba flying who was 2nd in taijutsu with 1 hit.

"NARUTO, YOU CAN TALK?! AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO KIBA BAKA" I looked up to see who was screeching like a gliding tyre, it was Sakura walking towards me screeching and raised her fist. Before she could do anything or continue talking a strong killing intent was released over the whole class from Hinata making everyone freeze, I could see Sakura breaking out in cold sweat. "Shut up and leave us alone, you're annoying, and try to hit Naruto one more time I'll show you why they call Hyuugas the best in Taijutsu."

I looked towarda Hinata with surprise, it was funny seeing her that protective, might be because of what had happened with her clan, the class couldn't dwell on what happened before Iruka walked in.

"troublesome blondes" came out from Shikamaru

"Alright settle down, Sakura, Kiba go take your seats, today you'll become official Shinobi of the Leaf, but you're still Genin and you have a long journey ahead of you, we'll be creating 3 man cells that you'll join with a Jonin sensei to lead you to complete missions for the village.

Team 1...

Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno "Yeah true love wins!" and Naruto Uzumaki, your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8 Shino Aburame, Hinata U-Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi.

Team 10 Shikamaru Nara "troublesome", Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanka, your Jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

These are all the teams created by the Hokage himself. I'll be leaving, you'll stay to wait for your Jonin sensei to come and get you."

-Hokages Office Same Time

Meanwhile in the Hokages office all the Jonins were assembled looking through the crystal ball for the reactions on the team selections.

"Hooh, that brat managed to send the 2nd place flying, wasn't he supposed to be dead last with the worst passing score since ever" A middle aged man with a cigarette in his mouth said.

Random Jonin A "Doesn't seem like it and oh, the Hyuuga ojousan is scary"

Random Jonin B "hmm why does she have the Uzumaki surname, isn't she the Hyuuga heir"

Hiruzen "She got banished 2 days ago and replaced by her sister, she was taken under the protection of the Uzumaki clan"

Everyone was shocked, banishment doesn't usually happen unless they did something really wrong, not to mention she was their heiress. A white haired Jonin asked "But Hokage-sama, how can she be taken under the protection of the Uzumaki if they don't have a leader not to mention the only Uzumaki left that we know off is Naruto and he's too young "

Hiruzen "They do have a leader, you might know him as The KuraiKage, that's why the Hyuuga didn't dare to brand Hinata when she left"

Everyone was shocked when they heard that, Kurai was famous in ANBU and Jonin ranks for being the most efficient operative before he was taken to the guards position. Nobody dared to go against him since he killed without batting an eye.

Random Jonin D started shivering while asking "Then does that mean the dem- brat Uzumaki is also under his protection?" When the other Jonin heard that they sarted trembling and praying for the poor souls that annoy him if its true.

Hiruzen answered with amusement "Not sure, he hadn't clarified, disperse to pick up your teams, and Kakashi, advice as an old man and not a superior, you'll regret it if you go late"

With a chorused "Hai" They all disappeared.

Back in the classroom everyone started waiting for their team leader. It didn't take long for them to come in and call out their team number to leave.

"Team 8 I'm Kurenai Yuhi your Jonin sensei, follow me,"

"Team 10 I'm Asuma Sarutobi, follow me"

Kurenai came in with Asuma behind her. Both Hinata and Ino stood up and followed. Everyone left until only Sasuke, Sakura and me left. Sakura kept pestering Sasuke while I was thinking of plans on how to torment Kakashi if he's late but I didn't have to since he came in 5 minutes later.

"Yo, I'm your sensei, meet me at the rooftop"

He came in with slouched shoulders and a relaxed posture and waved before dissappearing, I opened the window and started leisurely walking up the wall when Sakura and Sasuke left. Reaching the roof I sat on the fence and waited while hiding my presence from Kakashi who had his back to me. Sakura and Sasuke soon came and looked towards Kakashi, I jumped and landed behind him before motioning for Sasuke and Sakura to be quiet with a finger.

"Where is your last teammate"

"Eh he's right there behind you Kakashi sensei" Before he could turn around I placed my hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi was petrified when he felt a hand on his shoulders, he almost attacked out of instinct but managed to hold it back when he heard what Sakura said. His heart started tumbling with waves of shock, he didn't sense him at all, he broke out in sweat thinking about it, who the hell said he was dead last, he started cursing the information he gained and its ancestor. He heard him whisper "Good thing you didn't come late or else we wouldn't be on good terms, I don't like people wasting my time" He felt a strong killing intent hit him making his pupils shrink. 'Dangerous' thats all his brain registered before he saw Naruto let go and walk back to his teammates, he knew it was his way of showing off his strength discretely and a warning for him, he didn't know why he hid his strength but he had to report it to the Hokage and see. He calmed down and saw that the other 2 were oblivious to what happened making him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, now that all 3 of you are here, introduce yourselves, your likes, dislikes, hobby, dreams, things like that you know, why dont we start with you Blondie"

Letting out a amused smile "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like a few things and dislike alot of stuff, I got many hobbies and my dream is none of your business"

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT BAKA, and since when could you speak, we all thought you couldn't"

"too troublesome dealing with you guys and stop screeching you're annoying"

"Ma ma settle down, why don't you have a go moody"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I dislike this and dont have anything I like, I have no hobbies and I have a dream, or more like an ambition to kill a certain man and ressurect my clan"

"Thank you Sasuke, now pinky its your turn"

"Alright, My name is Sakura Haruno, I like, I mean t-the person I like... *looks to Sasuke, my dream is to...*looks to Sasuke*. I dislike anyone that goes against my dream"

Kakashi "Ok thats good, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, hobby and dream, meet me tomorrow 7 am in training ground 3, I recommend not having breakfast, ja ne"

I saw him disappear with shunshin leaving me alone with the other 2, before Sakura starts fussing for a date from Sasuke I say.

"Tommorow is a Genin survival test, if we fail it we go back to the academy for another year, make sure you eat before you come or else you won't have strength to fight. Bye" Before they could ask me anything I jumped over the fence and left towards home. I already gave them a hint, if they listen I'll work with them, if not I'll just watch them until they're tired and figure it out.

Timline: 22nd of January Year 63 ME - Team Placement Day


	17. The Bell Test

"How was your day?" I patted my lap for her to sit, she blushed but sat there and leaned her back against me.

"We had some kind of test to see our tracking abilities with Kurenai sensei, she had to hide and wait for us to find her, sigh she forbade me from using the Byakugan and I had to rely on my other senses"

"Hmmm are you going to show your strength to the team" I lightly blew in air in her right ear making her flustered.

"A-ano don't do that N-Naruto-kun, and no I d-don't w-want them relying on me, I'll just stay content as back up and help out Kurenai sensei if there are problems"

"Good, lets go shower and sleep, you smell li- OOFF" before I could finish she elbowed my stomach, time for revenge, "Baka baka baka, you can't say- Iyaaah Let me down!" I didn't let her finish and carried her princess style. "Muahahaha NEVER, you're mine" I couldn't even move 5 steps before she hit my Tenketsu points in the arms making me drop her down. I saw her bangs shadowing her eyes while a menacing purple aura surrounded her "-upid naruto...not married" I could barely hear her while she was muttering. I started sweating buckets, damn scaryyy

"Na-ru-to-kun"

"yes? *wipes sweat*"

"You're in the range of my divination... Gentle Step: Eight Trigrams Sixtyfour Palms"

I started to slowly back up before she finished her sentence but it was too late.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTYFOUR PALMS,"

I was dropped like a sack of potatoes and she just walked away!.

"Hey you can't just leave me here, open my Tenketsu!" I shouted out. I heard a muffled "Open them yourself hmph" before a door was closed with a bang.

Sigh, I saturated my body with chakra and gently tried to flood the points. "atatatatah freaking hurts, what a scary woman"

I didn't see her when I woke up the next morning, I made and packed 3 bentos, knowing those self centred kids they wouldn't have listened to what I said. I arrived at the training ground early and started trapping the area with seals using clones while I took a nap in a tree. It didn't take much longer for the other 2 to come, I spread my perception and felt Kakashi on the other side of the training ground next to the memorial stone. I left behind a shadow clone and went towards the Hokage tower.

"Yo old man" I stood on the window looking inside seeing Hiruzen drinking tea. He turned towards me and seemed surprised.

"Oh Naruto, why are you here, don't you have training with Kakashi?"

I snorted "That lazy bum won't be coming until 10, even after I told him not to yesterday, he probably wants to test our patience, lets play Shogi" I unsealed a gameboard from a storage seal on my wrist and placed it between us.

"Haha, it's a good start, shinobi need a lot of patience to succeed"

"Yeah true, but hopefully he doesn't make it a habit, I don't like wasting time"

After that we kept quiet and played.

"You know he went to your apartment yesterday to check it out, he wanted to know more about you, you should atleast keep it clean, even the food was spoiled, he also asked questions about the validity of the information he had on you"

"You're late old man, I already sold it 2 days ago and I knew he was going to go there so I kept it like that, don't want him to suspect anything too early even if he's already snooping around"

He started rubbing his temple before letting out a heavy sigh "You know you should let him on to some stuff, he was your fathers student after all"

I sneered "Old man don't play those emotional games with me, you know how he abandoned me, drowning in self pity and joined ANBU instead of looking after his senseis only son, my dad was a fool when he asked him to take care of me."

"He was just a young man, you can't expect him to shoulder all that responsibility after losing all those close to him"

"and I was just a newborn, what can you expect from me, both he and Jiraya ran away and had me dumped in a shit hole for half my life, if I didn't start relying on myself and training I would be dead under the villagers attacks, even some shinobi tried to hurt me when it was my birthday, I wasn't even surprised when ANBU didn't appear to stop them. I would write my name backwards if the civilian council didn't tamper with the ANBU protection detail."

"You still can't pu-"

"I said drop it old man, we all lose people close to us, even you are still feeling grief over your wife and son, I can feel it. If he can't handle grief then he shouldn't become a shinobi, this fucked up profession is all about kill or be killed, he even stopped training and his skills started deteriorating, a jonin at 12 and still the same level. He's a disgrace to my fathers legacy"

Hiruzen kept quiet when he heard what I said, I could also feel sadness radiating off him.

"Atleast try to open up for this old fools sake"

I didn't answer him and just kept playing. He didn't say anything either, meanwhile the ANBU started fidgeting from what they heard, I knew all of them, some of them had watched over me when I was small, especially Neko, I could feel her sadness since she hadn't realized most of what had happened to me. My clone soon dispelled telling me Kakashi was on his way.

"I'll be leaving for that stupid bell test old man, see you later"

He chuckled, "Take is easy on them will you" I waved and shunshined there before settling down on the tree over the 2 brats, I could see they haven't eaten anything. Kakashi came soon after.

"Yo"

"YOU'RE LATE"

He waved his hands infront of his face with a sheepish look "Sorry sorry I got lost on the road of life, why don't you come down Naruto so we can start."

I jumped down next to Sasuke, he turned towards me "Hn dobe where were you" I ignored him and looked towards Kakashi.

"Alright now that you're all here, before we can start our Shinobi duties we need to have survival training" When they heard that both turned to look at me with surprise before Sakura asked.

"But sensei we already had training in the academy"

"This is different, your opponent in this will be me. Don't freak out but this training is a very difficult exam that all Jonins do with a failure rate of 66%. Which means of you 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen to stay as Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura and Sasuke started feeling flustered though the later didn't show it. "Hn whats the point of the academy graduation then"

"That was just to see and weed out those who don't have a chance to become Genin. I hope you came prepared, the reason I didn't tell you is so that you know to always expect the unexpected, to be always prepared and see the underneath the underneath"

I looked on in amusement on the psychological game he was playing with us and tried not to laugh and show it on my face. He took out a clock and held out 2 bells.

"Alright, your task in this exercise is to get one of these bells from me before noon to pass the test, if you didn't get a bell by noon you'll be tied to a stump while watching me eat infront you. There are only 2 bells so one of you will be tied to the stump and if you don't get a bell then you'll be sent back to the academy which means atleast one you will have to go. Come at me with the intent to kill"

They listened to what he said and prepared temselves. "Hn you two don't get in my way"

Kakashi took out a book before he said "You can start when I say go. Ready, set, go"

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the forest while I just stood there, Kakashi opened his book and started reading before addressing me "aren't you going to hide Naruto-kun"

"No point, I'll wait until they want to work together, this dumb exercise is just to show you how we react in situations where we are put up against eachother and if we are prepared to ignore our personal interest in favour of working together, isn't that right Kakashi, or should I call you Inu."

Kakashi was shocked to see his sensei son figure it out so quickly before his eyes sharpened and looked at Naruto after he heard him call his ANBU code name. "You shouldn't be knowing that"

I shrugged "I'm a sensor and have memorized your signature, it wasn't hard to deduce Inu-san"

He didn't get to answer before Shuriken came hurling towards him impaling his body, I saw Sasuke jump out with a shocked expression before it it turned into a victorious smirk as he looked at me. "Is that all he had, after all that talk, what a disappointment, it just gets to show how elite us Uchiha are"

I rolled my eyes before pointing towards where Kakashi was, Sasuke turned and looked before he was shocked to see a log with shuriken impaled on it instead of their sensei.

"That wasn't very nice, You shouldn't let your guard down before confirming that the enemy is really down" Sasuke was shocked to hear Kakashis voice behind him, he quickly turned around and sent out a punch before it was caught but he followed up with a kick which Kakashi caught with his other hand, locking him in place.

"Feisty one aren't you Mr.Uchih-" before he could continue Sasuke twisted his whole body before sending a overhead kick towards Kakashi making him throw Sasuke away.

"Oh you're good, can't even get a chance to read my book" He started pouting before looking at Sasuke. I sent out Shuriken casually to distract him for a bit, he looked towards me with raised eyebrows before I shrugged though he ignored me when he heard Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu " A big fireball was sent out towards Kakashi creating a big explosion around him when it landed, when the smoke cleared there wasn't anyone there. Sasuke was startled before he started looking around. He was suddenly grabbed in the ankle before being dragged down into the ground leaving only his head visible.

"Earth Style: Inner Decapitation. Shinobi fighting lesson #1 Ninjutsu, always be alert of the enemies techniques, you're already ahead in this than the others, but you know what they say, an exposed nail should be hammered in"

Kakashi dissappeared, Sasuke looked towards me. "Dobe, help me out so I can get him again." I ignored him before jumping in a tree to wait. I soon heard Sakura scream before Kakashis voice was projected in the forest.

"Shinobi skill #2 Genjutsu, Sakura easy fell for that one, though it might've been a bit too much"

I let out a shadow clones presence to lure him towards it for a game of hide and seek while I carried Sakura to regroup. Sakura woke up when I dropped her but she fainted when she just saw Sasukes head, I facepalmed before dragging Sasuke out and slapping Sakura awake. "You know, for you two to be apparently the smartest in the academy, you're really stupid for not figuring out the objective yet."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID NARUTO BAKA"

"Hn, what do you mean dobe."

Before I could explain Kakashi appeared after my clone dispelled. "Oh isn't this a nice little reunion, nice distraction Naruto, but lets move on to Shinobi fighting lesson #3 Taijutsu."

I could feel him appear behind me. "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain" I looked back at him to see him squatted down frozen in a tiger seal. I had triggered a Paralysis seal that I had my shadow clones place earlier.

"You know, I wouldn't have done anything of you didn't want to use that move, but since you want to play I'll entertain you" 4 clones appeared around him before one kicked him in the face making him bend his back, the other clones followed up with a kick each to the sides and back sending him flying up. They each shouted out "UZU" "MA" "KI" "NARUTO RENDAN" I appeared above him with a somersaulting heel drop towards his head sending him crashing on the ground creating a smokescreen. I landed back down before looking up on the left tree. Kakashi was standing there wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Hooh they don't call you Kakashi no Sharingan for nothing, a perfect substitution, but how long can you keep up"

Sakura and Sasuke were surprised to see and hear what I did. Before Sasuke could ask me what I meant about the Sharingan he was dumbfounded when he saw Kakashi move up his forehead protector to show off a mature Sharingan with 3 tomoes.

"Huh, that must be the eye you gained from your teammate when he supposedly died. I heard it's really taxing to use"

"You seem to know alot about me Naruto-kun, how about we kick it up a notch"

I shrugged "Meh, but it's already time out" As soon as I said that the clock went off and sent out an alarm. Kakashi dropped down the tree looking dissappointed and went back to his relaxed posture before lowering his protector. He clapped once.

"A pity, none of you managed to get a bell which means that you all fai-" Before he ended his sentence I revealed 2 bells and threw them towards Sakura and Sasuke, they caught it out of relflex and froze. Kakashi looked down at his belt and still saw 2 bells there, before he could say anything they disappeared with a puff of smoke. He looked at me with raised eyebrows "When?"

"When you were frozen behind me, I transformed 2 clones before substituting them with the real ones"

"EH, sensei didn't you say the one who doesn't have a bell goes back to the academy, doesn't it mean that Naruto will have to go now that he gave us the bells."

I looked at Sakura with pity, that's why I called her an idiot. I could see Kakashis eyebrows twitching, "Naruto figured out the objective and managed to help you two out while you didn't notice"

"Hn when did the dobe do anything for- Ugh" He got pinned down and stepped on by Kakashi before he could finish. He looked down at Sasuke and released a bit of pressure.

"You're one mean punk huh kid, are you underestimating what a Shinobi is, why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training. Shinobi duties are done by a team, personal ability is important but what's even more important is teamwork."

"Get your foot of my Sasuke!"

He took out a Kunai and held it at Sasuke throat "Let me give you an example then. Sakura kill Naruto or I'll end Sasukes life" Both of them froze when they heard that.

"You see, you'll have to make tough decisions in some duties that may risk your life, you 2 didn't understand the answer to this test. This exercise was to see if you could ignore personal interest and work together in a task, which means TEAMWORK. Naruto managed to understand that and had to work around your incompetence to help you out, he distracted me with shuriken while Sasuke was taking his time creating a fireball and he lured me around to help you both regroup not to mention he gave up the bells"

"But that's his fault, he could've just have told us Kakashi sensei" Kakashi got up and released Sasuke before I looked at them, "Oh and with your attitudes do you think that you would listen, didn't I tell you about it already, but here you are today without heeding my advice about both eating and the training."

Kakashi walked up to the memorial stone "Look at this, the numerous names carved on this stone are all heroes of the Leaf recognized by everyone, they died on duty protecting the village from outside threats, even my best friends name is carved on it, you have to remember an important piece of information which is always to see underneathe the underneath, a Shinobi that breaks the rules and codes are trash but those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash"

He looked back at us "Today you manged to pass because of Naruto so reflect on that, we will meet here tommorow at the same time for missions, ja ne"

After Kakashi left Sasuke came up and blocked my path "Dobe fight me"

"No time to waste on you, see ya" I threw the 2 bentos I made and shunshined away, I can't be bothered with entertaining him, we'll start The D tommorow, hopefully I can trick them and use shadow clones.

Timeline: 23rd January Year 63 ME - The bell test


	18. The D and Kamashi 101

It's been a week since we became a team and started doing missions, we are currently only doing training and D ranks to build up our teamwork, it's really started getting on my nerves how Kakashi doesn't actually train us, even if I don't care about them they're still my teammates and I don't want dead weight out in the open, they'll just be a burden when we do harder missions so I had to take drastic measures to make sure Kakashi does his job properly

We were currently in the training ground learning all the formations for a Genin cell while Kakashi was on the side reading his book and occasionally giving us directions. I stopped and looked at him.

"Alright Kalashi thats it, you're too much!"

"Whats wrong?"

"You dare ask me what's wrong, you're a fucking Jonin sensei, start acting like one, you're pathetic. We have been at this for a week and I've waited for you to take your role seriously"

"Hn what do you mean dobe?"

I looked at Sasuke "Are you really stupid, you didn't notice how he hasn't taught us anything? it's like he's expecting us to be like him and learn stuff out of our ass, his role is to strengthen our foundation and teach us the basics of a Shinobi to prepare us for the world, instead he's being a lazy retard teaching us formations when we don't even have the basic skills needed to effectively use it"

"Hn I dont need anyone to train me, I'm strong alone"

I snorted "Oh yeah and how is that working out for you Mr.Genius, why aren't you a Jonin yet, Our lazy sensei managed to become Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and Jonin at 12 and he didn't do much, it was thanks to his dead father and the teachings of the Yondaime. You can't be strong without help from a instructor to point out your flaws and make sure you learn correctly, all you do is probably train until you drop while reading your "Elite" Library everyday which will only hurt your own body. You're not even close to reaching your brothers level and you will never be at this rate"

"DON'T MENTION HIM DOBE, I'LL KILL HIM WITHOUT ANYONES HELP"

I looked at him with disdain, Kakashi still had his head in the book but I could feel distress, "Ma ma calm down both of you, Narut-"

"No Kakashi, you need to start teaching us, we don't have anyone else to go to, Sasukes is alone, Sakura is a civilian and I'm an orphan, we aren't blessed like you to have support."

He closed his book and returned it to his pouch, "That really hurts Naruto kun, I am training you"

I snorted "You made me do this then, you can say bye bye to Icha Icha, I've bought the book store, burned the copies and removed the ones in the library, Oh and your apartment really has good security too bad it didn't sto-"

He stared at me with horror and disappeared before I could finish.

"Stop being disrespectful! What did you do to sensei Naruto"

"I confiscated his most precious collection, wait for it. 5...4...3...2...1"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, NARUTOOOOOO"

We heard a loud shriek from a distance, I think everyone heard it. I looked at them both and smirked

"That should give him motivation to train us"

He soon came back to us and looked at me with bloodshot eyes, before he could do anything I warned him "Try anything funny and a shadow clone will burn you whole collection down" He stared at me before he slumped and squatted with dark raindclouds over his head, it didn't stay long before his eyes lit up and it was like the sun bloomed. He took out the book he had on his pouch.

"Oh your forgot this one, my baby I'll protect you with my lif-"

I placed my hand in a sign "KAI" and the book went up in flames.

"MY PRECIOUSS!!!!" He looked listless, like someone took his soul.

"If you don't want your other stuff to share the same fate then do your duty"

"How can you do this! I'll report you to the Hokage?"

With a evil smirk I looked down at him "I already took care of Hokage-jiji, he won't interfere unless he wants his own collection to end up the same"

He pointed at me with terror"Y-you're evil, what do you want"

"You need to train us, you have to make a training plan to each of us specialised to cater all our needs which you should know since you've observed us for a week, you also need to make pinky drop her fangirl tendencies and diet, also broody needs counselling. You have to take us to ramen once a week too. When you finish that I'll give you a book a week depending if you keep up with your duties or not. I'll also provide any Fuinjutsu seals needed for training so you don't have to waste money on us"

He got up with an evil glint in his eyes making the other 2 shiver "Fine, if you want training I'll give it to you, don't come complaining then"

Far away in a forest Anko shivered before letting out a sadistic smirk "There is a disturbance in the force, fufufufu"

It's been two months since then and I could honestly say it went well, Sasuke got sent to a Yamanaka four times a week under Kakashis recommendation and Hiruzens orders, the reason he didn't have that before is because he was young and it was dangerous to dive into a young mind. They found out that some of his memories were fractured from a strong Genjutsu creating a trauma that makes him re-live that memory everyday, they were instantly alert and took him in for 3 days to fix the damage, they found out about Tsukuyomi and decided to lock the memory of that fixing his mind in the process. When he came out he looked refreshed and almost peaceful, looked really weird, he also managed to get a 2 tomoe Sharingan since he already unlocked it at the night of the massacre but it was locked due to the trauma and fear from the Mangekyo.

Sakura was given an ultimatum to stop her degratory habits or quit as a Shinobi, after she accepted she was sent to the hospital to see how serious damage a kunoichi can receive, she was terrified not to say the least and almost quit but hardened her resolve when she saw that her Sasuke-kun was working hard. She was sent to Anko after training sessions, lets just say I prayed for her.

Kakashi really surprised me and managed to create a ANBU level training plan for each of us, I created and gave them Restriction and Gravity seals that change depending on how much chakra you feed it, he had Sakura mostly focus on being a field medic because of her chakra control, she had really low reserves so she didn't need long to get her chakra control to enough levels, meanwhile he gave Sasuke training in being a mid to close range fighter while teaching him Sharingan Genjutsu and I became the close range Nin-Taijutsu fighter because of my chakra and endless stamina. I removed my Restriction seal and started using Gravity seals since it wouldn't stop my growth anymore. I had around 350 KG in each limb and chest at the moment which restricted my strength to around mid Chunin. If I remember correctly Lee had 90 KG on his legs by the time of Chunin exams. Speaking of Lee, Kakashi sent us training with Team Gai for physical conditioning, lets just say after that disgusting Spring Time of Youth display I quit going and sent a clone instead while doing my own training.

I was currently sitting with Hiruzen without a disguise on while playing Shogi and drinking tea, Iruka was here too since he got recommended to help out in mission administration as well as a few others, when he saw me he was surprised but didn't recognize me so just kept working, Hiruzen had a clone working alongside the people.

"If I knew you could motivate Kakashi like that I would have asked you to do it earlier Lord Uzumaki" He calls me that to not blow my cover.

"He just needed a bit of persuasion and he really became a good sensei"

"How are things going?"

"Well we managed to fix up the little girl to bring her around Mid Genin in skill with some medic training, but she still has a long road ahead of her since her foundation is terrible, atleast she is smart and has a Eiditic Memory so she soaks up knowledge quickly. Broody is around Mid Chunin now, since he unlocked his eyes, his Clans Tai, Nin and Genjutsu are finally compatible with him so he's working at a fast pace. But he needs to try working with the team better and not be impulsive in some scenarios or else it might cost him. I also managed to tag the sensei with a gravity seal and he's training with them to return to his peak. His chakra reduces with his physical strength so he can barely go for 10 minutes with the eye before he collapses."

"Hooh, its heartening to see you help them like that"

I snorted while moving a general "Don't misunderstand, I just don't want them to be a burden. Check"

He started laughing while moving the king on the board "What are they doing now"

"They accepted Toras mission, they should be here soon, I sensed them catching her"

They soon came in with my clone following holding a black cat.

"Team 7 reporting in for a completed D rank"

A lady came in soon and took the cat hugging and choking it at the same time. I felt pity. I saw Kakashi observing me with curiosity.

"Good job Kakashi, What do you want next a ba- oh I see you saw Lord Uzumaki, Lord Uzumaki this is Kakashi Hatake, a student of the late 4th that I told you about" I was shocked and looked at Hiruzen to see his eyes twinkling with amusement, what a bastard, if he wants to play lets do it. I hid my whiskers and took down my scarf.

When Kakashi walked in to the room he saw the Hokage sitting down and playing shogi with a stranger he hasn't seen before, he was shocked because he didn't feel his presence at all, he couldn't see much of his face since it was covered mostly, but he had red/blonde hair with strange markings around his eyes like he hadn't slept in forever with the kanji "Fuin" in his blue eyes. He was wearing mostly black with a muscle shirt, cargo pants, sandals and fingerless gloves with a red scarf and a longsleeved white haori. He didn't pay much attention to him at first but when he heard what the Hokage said and when he took down his scarf for a bit he was dazed, he thought he saw his sensei wife for a second.

"Hn dobe I didn't know you were part of a clan"

"I'm not, no idea what this is about"

"But you have the same surname baka."

Kakashi quickly recovered when he heard his students talk. "Its nice to meet you for the first time Lord Uzumaki or do you prefer Kurai Ka-"

Before Kakashi could finish he appeared beside him with an arm around his shoulder, he tensed before starting to sweat, he didn't even feel him move, he still didn't sense anything from him but his instict was screaming death.

"Ne ne come on Kakashi-san, don't be so constipated, just call me Aiko, we're close to family anyway since Kushina accepted you, right?"

Kakashi couldn't answer him, he was trying not to tremble from the psychological pressure he was feeling, the guy didn't give off a presence but his instict was haywired. It was like looking up at a mountain crushing down on him.

"Ne Hiruzen I might've broken him" I patted his shoulder before returning to my seat.

Meanwhile the other 2 were shocked when they saw what happened, they knew this guy was strong but they couldn't tell how much, even their sensei was frozen.

Kakashi swallowed to hydrate his dry throat before asking "How do you know senseis wife"

"Oh we're related by blood, and I decided to come here to see her, but when I found out she passed away I decided to stay"

"She never mentioned you"

When I heard Kakashi say that I wanted laugh really hard and I could see Hiruzen holding it in too "She wouldn't would she, she did mention you though in a letter, I hope you took care of her legacy or else she would be really dissappointed" He started fidgeting and I could see his awkwardness I couldn't hold it anymore and started to guwaffing holding my stomach. Hiruze joined in after.

"Don't worry about him Kakashi, he's just joking around with you, now what mission would you like to take today"

I answered before he could "Didn't that builder come in before, why don't you give them that C rank it would be good as experience"

Hiruzen looked at me with a inquisitive look and I signalled to tell him later. I could see both Sasukes and Sakuras enthusiasm when they heard they can stop doing D ranks,

"Hmm, is your team ready for C rank Kakashi, you're their sensei" He looked towards his students but before he could answer a loud voice cut in.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, I'm sorry Hokage-sama but they can't be ready, they are just graduated rookies and need more time" All of us turned to see Iruka. This should be interesting.

Kakashi had a stern look as he faced Iruka "They are my students not yours anymore and they are ready when I say they are, So stand down Chunin. Hokage-sama Team 7 is ready for a C rank."

"Bu-"

"Enough Iruka, Kakashi is right, this mission is a C Rank protection detail for a certain person. Send in the client"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

He left and came back with a drunk man, the heavy alcoholic smell made me frown, my nose was too sensitive.

"What's this, are these my protection? they are just a bunch of super brats especially the shortest with the super stupid looking face, are they even shinobi."

I've seen this before but he really pisses me off. Hiruzen seeing Naruto twitching hurriedly interjected before he would beat up the client.

"I assure you of the quality of our shinobi Tazuna-san, why don't you introduce yourself."

"Alright listen here brats, I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna, I expect you to provide me super protection until I reach my country and finish my super bridge."

Kakashi intructed us to go pack and meet him at the gate in 30 minutes. When they all left Hiruzen turned towards me with raised eyebrows,

"He's lying about the mission, it's not as simple as he says it is, he was restless and I could feel anxiety and fear. If it's wave it might have something to do with the Gato we recieved intelligence about a while back, I decided to take it so no other team goes, it might be a good experience and if anything goes wrong I'm there so it should be fine. If its higher than the intended parameter then we'll take a comission when the bridge is finished to open a trade route agreement, will be benefical."

"Hmm, that's a good idea, I'll leave it to your discretion but I want a detailed report after you come back"

"I'll be seeing you later then." I shunshined out to prepare.

Timeline: 15th of March Year 63 ME - Wave Arc


	19. The Wave Arc Part 1

We were currently on our way to the Wave country escorting Tazuna, we left an hour ago and were going in a civilian pace so it should be 5 hours before we reach Tazunas home.

We were walking in a formation with Kakashi at the back, Sasuke and Sakura at the sides with me leading the way at the front, it was a relatively quiet and peaceful walk but I had spread my perception earlier and noticed 2 Chunin level Shinobi behind us, they were trailing behind us for a while before they sped ahead.

"Umm Tazuna-san you're from the Wave country right?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Then don't you have shinobi? why come to Konoha?"

"They don't have shinobi Sakura. There are hidden villages in most other countries, which means they have shinobi. You have to understand that to most countries a hidden village equals to military power, thats how they hold and maintain advantages over other countries, the villages don't rule a country but they stand on equal grounds with the government, most of them recieve their funds from their daimyo by requests and missions that come in for them to complete. So for a small country like Wave that doesn't get attention and interference from other countries won't need a hidden village. There are 5 countries that stand at the top thanks to their hidden village, these 5 are the only countries that the military leader gets the title of "Kage" which are respectively Lightning Country in the Nort East with their Hidden Cloud Village ruled by the Raikage, The Water Country in the East with their Hidden Mist Village ruled by the Mizukage, The Rock Country in the North West with their Hidden Rock Village ruled by the Tsuchikage, The Fire Country in the middle led by us The Hidden Leaf Village which is ruled by our Hokage and The Wind Country in the West with our ally The Hidden Sand Village ruled by the Kazekage."

"Oh so the Hokage is amazing isn't he Kakashi sensei"

"Don't doubt the Hokage Sakura, he may be old but he's the strongest shinobi in the village, and this is a C rank mission so we wont be fighting shinobi, only some bandits and strays."

"Hn, How strong can they be"

"You can't rank a Kage in the shinobi ranking since he has a whole village under his command, no one dares to mess with them. The global ranking goes from Genin - Chunin - Jonin - Elite Jonin - S-Rank - SS-Rank - SSS-Rank. A Kage can go between Elite Jonin to SS depending on his personal ranking but they rarely fight because of the collateral damage they can cause, There had been a couple of Kages reaching over S rank but it was rare, all our Kages were atleast S in their prime, the 4th was even recorded in the Bingo Book as a SS Flee-on-Sight because of his Hiraishin giving him the moniker Yellow Flash.

"What about SSS rank Kakashi sensei"

"That rank was only made in the honor of 2 people, the only recognized SSS Shinobi recorded would be Madara Uchiha and our First Hokage Hashirama Senju back in when they founded the village. They even had a dispute with eachother and started a fight"

"Hn who won"

"It was said that Madara died in that battle and the whole earth recieved scar in the process of their fight. People later created 2 monuments of them in that scar placing Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara on the opposite side to symbolise his defection from the village. The statues are posed to make thetraditional shinobi sparring seal of confrontation, which is protocol before a duel and named it The Valley Of The End"

"That's sooo cool, I wish I could go see it"

Before they could continue I clapped and placed a hand behind my back. /2 Chunin, Front, Prepare to Engage, Set formation C, Check Objective, /.

Sasuke started smirking, It was finally time for him to show them how a elite Uchiha fights, screw the formation I'll take them down quickly. He soon saw the puddle infront and knew it was there, his hands started trembling with excitement. They passed the puddle before the 2 attacked chaining Kakashi and tearing him apart, I froze for a second before running towards them to engage.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"DAMN SASUKE" He heard the Sakura and the dobe behind him shouting, snort, I'm not giving this up to him, I'll show him. He took out a Shuriken and threw it at the chain pinning it against a tree, he jumped over the first and appeared infront of the 2nd enemy, dodging his claw from the left he held his hand before twisting it, slamming him down the ground and hitting him in the back of the head making him faint. He let out a victorious smirk before turning around, it was time for the second, no need for stupid teamwork. He didn't get to turn completely before he heard Sakura scream his name and he got splashed with blood.

*Woosh* *Slash* *PSSHHH* *Puchi* *Drip, Drip*


	20. The Wave Arc Part 2

Sakura did not know what happened, everything went on too quickly for her to catch up on. They were walking when she heard Naruto clap and signal, she discretely went closer to Tazuna to wait for the enemies, when they passed the puddle she heard them attack and instantly jumped infront of Tazuna, she saw Kakashi being ripped apart and was instantly terrified of them if they could do that to him.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"DAMN IT SASUKE"

She heard Naruto and focused back to see Sasuke pin the chain into the tree and take down one of them.

'SHANNARO SASUKES AWESOME'- Inner Sakura

She then saw the 2nd shinobi throw one end of the chain towards her and send his claw flying towards Sasukes back. A kunai appeared and sent the chain flying off course. She ignored it and shouted to warn Sasuke

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!"

She was petrified to see the enemy shinobis head sent flying, creating a fountain of red. Kakashi and Naruto appeared infront of Sasuke at the same time to block the claw but Naruto managed to stop it with a red sheathed tanto though not before it penetrated his hand. She saw Naruto take out the claw and hide his hand in his sleeve and the tanto disappeared before her brain processed what happened. She instantly started reeching and vomited.

"Ughh" Hurts like a bitch, god damn it, this egoistical kid will get me killed one day, I managed to send a Wind blade towards the enemy but it was too late to stop the claw, I didn't know if Kakashi can make it to Sasuke in time. I was too arrogant to think I could still have the Gravity seal on. I wouldn't be fast enough so I shunshined and took out my tanto at the same time, I managed to stop its momentum with my right hand, piercing it in the process and stopped it completely with my tanto on the other hand, I felt Kakashi behind me, so he would've made it in time. God damn it. I hurriedly hid my hand while my Senjutsu and Kuramas chakra healed the damage and purged the poison. The damn blood of the headless corpse was drenching us.

"Naruto!! are you alright," Kakashi was terrified when he saw what happened, he thought they would be able to handle it alone but then he saw Sasuke run off into the enemies and take one down, he saw the chain go towards Sakura so he threw a kunai to shoot it off course before he saw the claw flying, he instantly appeared infront of Sasuke to see the enemies head sent flying with a thin blade and Naruto appearing infront him to block the claw, when he heard Narutos grunt he thought he was injured. He also saw Sakura vomiting at the side.

"I'm fine sensei, just the inertia from pushing speed past my limit, nothing to worry about"

Sakura soon recovered but still had a pale face. "Naruto baka is your hand alright!"

"There is nothing wrong with my hand Sakura"

"But I saw the cl-"

I took out my hand before showing it to her, it was covered in blood but you couldn't see a visible injury. "See it's fine, don't worry about me" She looked unsure but nodded.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief before turning around, seeing Sasuke frozen with blood on his face he couldn't help but get angry, this is exactly situations that he wanted to avoid, all this training and he's still reckless. He wanted to berrate him but he saw Naruto walk up to him.

He punched Sasuke in the face sending him crashing into a tree. Sasuke hadn't recovered from his shock from seeing Kakashi stand infront of him and the blood before he was sent flying by a punch from Naruto.

"SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NARUTO BAKA" Kakashi stopped Sakura and with a hard voice said "Be quiet".

I walked up to him and carried him up by his shirt and slamming him into the tree again. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KID!!, We had a plan and you go fuck it up, WHY DID YOU IGNORE AN ORDER!"

"I had it handled dobe, I didn't need your help"

"Are you stupid?, if it wasn't for me and Kakashi you would be a dead man walking"

He smirked and answered "What do you mean dobe, I already took down one of them and was going to take down the second, you're just jealous "

I was dumbfounded from his answer, this kid really makes one speechless. I dragged him to show him the body and claw. He had a green face when he saw such a scene. " You see that?, because of you we had to eliminate one of them when we could have taken him down normally and interrogate them for their objective. You put the safety of the whole team in jeopardy, with Kakashi assumed dead I got command over the team like we fought over before. We're only 3 protecting the client, and that would have made it one because you went and attacked without assessing the situation making me save you and leave Sakura, what if another appeared next to Sakura and killed her and the client. What would your stupid pride go when we go back and report we failed a mission and a teammate, they would haul your ass to a TI cell for insubordination. Next time I won't even save you and let you die if you ignore us like that again, atleast Sakura listened and I could work with her, lets see where your elite Uchiha status gets you in the underworld kid."

I threw him down Sasuke. Kakashi was silent throughout the exchange and didn't comment about anything, I could feel Sakuras distress from what she heard, she was probably deciding if she would back up Sasuke but she had no valid reason for why. I ignored then and walked towards the unconcious fellow, carried him and walked into the forest.

"Where are you going Naruto"

"Blowing off steam and finding out why we have 2 Chunin after us, be a dear and see if Tazuna knows anything, we can proceed after we get the information we need."

"Will you be alright?" Kakashi asked concerned.

I knew what he meant "Haha, don't worry Kakashi, this isn't my first kill" I found it amusing but I could feel he was disturbed from my comment.

Kakashi didn't follow up and let Naruto go, he turned towards Sasuke, "I'm disappointed in you Sasuke, I thought I taught you not to let your pride cloud your judgement and thought you learned that lesson, Naruto was right about the situation being worse if it wasn't just 2 enemies, never assume anything when going into a fight and always be prepared, I'm talking to you too Sakura, you did a great job protecting the client but make sure not to lose focus next time, that chain was coming towards you but you ignored it, If I didn't send it off course you would have been seriously hurt or even worse, killed, also try to re-evaluate a situation after a fight before you go up against your teammate. Personal feelings have no place in a mission, they'll cloud your judgement."

When he saw her tremble and nod he turned towards Tazuna who had a terrified expression from what he saw.

"Naruto might not have seen it, but I could see the chain was aimed at you, this was supposed to be a simple C rank mission to protect you from thieves and gangs, not shinobi. What is it you're not telling us. This mission should be a expensive B rank atleast from those two alone, I'm sure you have a reason but you lied in the mission detail which means we're operating outside our duties."

Tazuna started sweating, he soon caved in and told them everything about the situation.

"Hmm so this Gato controls the whole country and wants to kill you because he fears the completion of the bridge"

"We should quit Kakashi sensei, if its true what he said then we won't know how many shinobi he hired"

"You're right we should, this has reached outside our capabilities"

"No need, lets continue this mission, I don't want to see people needlessly suffer if I can help it. I finished with this one Kakashi, he's a subordinate of The Demon of The Mist Zabuza Momochi, A rank missing nin, they were hired by Gato Corporations to assassinate the bridge builder to stop the construction and crush the countrys hope. According to him there are 2 more shinobi, one being Zabuza himself and another Chunin level Ice user. We should be able to handle it and work out a payment agreement after the bridge is finished."

They turned around to find Naruto there dragging the unconcious and now bloody shinobi.

"Hmmm, alright, but I'll send for an extraction unit for these 2 and ask for further orders from HQ before we continue. Can you find us a place to rest Naruto, preferably close to a body of water."

I nodded before dropping the shinobi next to the other while slapping a Paralysis seal on him. "There is a open field next to a stream 3 KM from here. We can rest out there."

He nodded before we started walking quietly, we reached the stream and took turns to freshen up while eating a bit of rations. Kakashi summoned a dog and sent it out with a scroll before turning to us.

"Alright this mission has atleast exceeded B rank and assume we might be attacked any time, so stay alert of your surroundings, our new parameter is to protect Tazuna to his home and wait further orders. Am I clear?!"

"HAI"

We resumed the journey in the same formation. Sasuke was silent throughout the rest of the journey. It was 3 hours later when we reached a big river covered in mist, Tazuna guided us towards shore and we found a boat waiting for us with a young man there.

"Phew Tazuna-san you made it! Quickly get on!"

We quietly boarded the boat and he started steering it quietly towards the other side.

"Wow what a thick mist" Sakura started to curiously look around not being able to see far due to the mist.

Fisherman "We should be arriving in Wave country soon, it's at the base of the bridge so be quiet, why do you think we're quietly crossing instead of using the engine, we don't want to be noticed by Gatos goons"

I snorted, I could already feel a high Jonin chakra level on the other side. We soon saw a huge bridge reveal itself infront us. It was still under construction, we could see machinery working at the edge. The fisherman steered the boat through a tunnel with vegetation and we came out on the other side, trees were sprouting out of the water with a wooden harbor on the side. It looked amazing with the mist surrounding it creating a breathtakingly mysterious scenery. We got to the harbor and disembarked from the boat.

"Tazuna-san it seems that we managed to avoid detection but this is as far as I can take you, good luck"

"Thank you"

We walked out of the harbor and quietly kept going, Sasuke suddenly moved and threw out a Shuriken towards the right bush.

"What was that for Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, I thought I felt someone there"

Kakashi walked out and moved the bush, he saw it was a snow white rabbit. Kakashi paused and started thinking furiously on why there was such a rabbit here, he soon tensed when he realized it was raised to be used for Substitution. He felt something coming towards them, but before he could warn them he saw Naruto tackle everyone down just as a huge cleaver flew past them and into a tree.

Naruto had already felt Zabuzas presence so before the sword came he held all 3 and threw them down. Zabuza appeared on the sword and looked towards us. I instantly signaled for a triangle formation before getting up front. I'll only intervene if it's necessary, hopefully Kakashis training paid off and he won't get caught.

"Well well, no wonder the demon brothers failed, if it isn't The Copy Ninja Kakashi no Sharingan, the shinobi who copied over a thousand techniques, what brought you all the way here to this neighbourhood hehehe, if you don't mind I just want to have a personal talk with the old man there"

"Well this is troublesome Zabuza Momochi-kun, I'll have to decline your offer since the bridge builders time is already taken up by us, try next month" I snorted in amusement when I heard that.

Kakashi turned to us, "You guys stay put and protect Tazuna, he's out of your league" he pulled up his protector to show the Sharingan.

"Sadly I can't wait and I already get to see the famous Sharingan, I didn't know it was christmas today. A eye that can copy anything it sees, lets stop talking and test that out shall we"


	21. The Wave Arc Part 3

Shuriken was sent hurtling towards Zabuza but before they could reach he disappeared with the sword and appeared on a small pool, placing his hands in a seal.

"Ninja Art - Hidden Mist Technique"

"Hn Where'd he go?"

"Zabuza as a forner member of Kiris shinobi is an expert in silent killing, he'll be going after me first but stay alert."

The whole area was soon covered by white chakra laced fog, they soon lost sight of Kakashis outline and started tightening their formation. The whole field was soon blasted with killing intent causing them to start trembling with terror. Naruto decided not to stop it, since they hadn't had any experience with real life and death fights. Though he did make sure it was bearable, heavy killing intent can cause a heart attack from the shock of facing certain death. Only by overcoming it can they get better.

"How about I let you watch how I kill the little kids first and then take the old man Kakashi."

"Don't worry guys, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Did you know there are 8 vital points in the hum-"

Naruto got really annoyed, can't they just fight and not talk, whats with all enemies and monologues, before Zabuza could finish I made the appropriate handsigns while calling out the jutsu for show .

"I hate monologues, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"

The mist was blown away, I had already pinpointed Zabuzas location to the left, before the mist could clear up totally I felt a spike in his chakra and knew what he was doing, before his substitution finished I sent a kick towards our midst, he appeared in the middle of the formation but before anyone could react he was sent flying by the kick, Kakashi appeared an instant later with a kunai to Zabuzas neck.

"It's over, you should give up."

"Interesting brat, haven't your parents taught you not to interrupt someone when he's talking, but are you really sure its over Kakashi?"

Kakashis eyes widened, his instict warned him before he realized what was going on, he ducked and saw a sword swipe over his head barely missing his hair, the Zabuza he caught was bisected before turnining into a water. He hurriedly retreated towards the river while looking around.

"KAKASH SENSEI WATCH OUT"

He felt pain and looked down to see a sword sticking out of his stomach.

"You should know better than to fight me on a body of wat-"

Zabuza was surprised to feel a sharp object next to his neck, he saw the Kakashi infront turn into water.

"M-my water clone technique, how did yo-, ohh so you were hiding in the mist all this time watching "

"That's not important, yo-"

He couldn't continue before he was enveloped in a body of water "Water Style: Water Prison" He looked behind him to see Zabuza while the one he was holding turned into water joining the prison.

"You should really not fight me in a body of water, now sit tight and watch while I kill those brats slowly, especially that blonde kid for interrupting my fun"

"You should really stop overestimating yourself" He whipped his head to Kakashi to see him go up in smoke, before he could even feel surprised he felt a water dragon coming towards him from below the water, it was to late to dodge and he felt a sharp pain before everything went dark.

"Huff, Huff, Huff, Shadow Clones are really taxing with my reserves" Kakashi looked towards the downed Zabuza while regaining his breath, that fight took more of him than he realized, before he could move to secure him he saw zenbon flying and inbed into Zabuzas neck. He looked and saw a masked shinobi appear next to Zabuza.

"A Hidden Mist hunter nin?"

"Impressive fight, thank you for taking him down for us, we have been trying to track and kill him for a while now. I'll be taking his body since it contains secrets"

"Wait, can I check something before you go."

Seeing him nod, Kakashi walked up and checked Zabuzas pulse, he saw it was gone and was sure he was dead.

The hunter nin disappeared with Zabuzas corpse, Kakashi wearily walked back to his team. They all relaxed when they saw Kakashi was fine while Naruto was surprised about the change, he decided not to intercept Haku since he wanted time to dissolve Gatos business and his goons himself while they recuperate, that way Gato won't need to hire anyone new for a while and take him by surprise.

"Good job protecting the client, and nice thinking with the wind Naruto, didn't know you had that" Kakashi turned towards Tazuna and asked him to lead them to his house. While walking Sakura couldn't hold her curiousty and asked.

"Kakashi sensei, who was that shinobi that took Zabuzas body?"

"That's a member of the Hidden Mists Hunter-nin, their job is to hunt down traitors and missing nin from their shinobi village, this is necessary because some people might defect from the village with important intel while others have secrets on their body that can be used against them, so to not risk exposure the villages created this division especially for situtations like that."

"Does that mean Konoha also has them sensei?"

"We have ANBU for that, though not much is know about them since they are a special black ops division under the direct order of the Hokage and only he knows the extent of their jobs." I snorted at that explanation ignoring the look Kakashi sent me.

"Also how did he recognize you and why did he call you Kakashi no Sharingan, is it because you have the same eyes as Sasuke?"

Kakashi went on to explain about how he got his fame from copying over a thousand techniques, about the Sharingan and it's abilities and how he got it. Sasuke started thinking about how one of his clan memebers dared to give away the eyes and how Kakashi avoided the backlash, meanwhile Sakura had stars in her eyes when she heard how strong her Sasukes bloodline was, she started daydreaming while fist pumping inside on how her Sasuke is the best totally ignoring the fact he wasn't even the team leader.

They soon reached a wooden house with a windmill next to it. Tazuna went and knocked, the door opened to show a middle aged woman welcoming them in when she saw Tazuna, he introduced her as his daughter and started talking about how their family suffered by having her husband killed.

I ignored most of the talk and slipped away while leaving a clone behind, I had work to do. I first took out a scroll with my blood inside, I created a blood clone and had it replace the shadow clone I left behind since I wouldn't be returning any time soon for their training. Once I was done with that I created many clones and sent them out to gather information about Gatos system in the different towns and the routines of the goons working under Gato.

3 days later and I was cursing up a storm barely restraining my anger and sadness. I really haven't seen a more disgusting country than this ever, people were dying daily from lack of hygiene and food, most of the people had already given up on life in this country. Rape, stealing, kidnapping, extortion and murder was a normal occurence to them, mothers whoring themselves out just to get a loaf of bread for their children, some even forced to do it infront of the children while being laught at. I barely held on to my anger, I consoled myself that I'll be taking them down soon.

The show didn't do justice to show Gatos brutality, I had already known that a rich guy as him wouldn't only have normal grunts like shown in the show or else he wouldn't be able to hold a country himself, most of the street thugs were just hired muscle to keep his territory in check while most of his real contacts are Mercenaries, Ronin and Missing-nin, there is atleast 5 peolple around Chunin grade overlooking a town in which guard supply routes and the warehouses, they use the citizens as cheap labour for food and report to a messenger every 12 hours that take the information towards a compound.

I sensed atleast 20 Chunin and 7 low Jonin grade signatures around and inside the compound, I also found Zabuza and Hakus signature underground. I also managed to get a lock onto Gatos signature. The main compound was used as a decoy while he had his real office inside a side hall where he keeps his safe with everything.

I started the operation by sending clones out to the towns. I only had a 12 hour window to do this. I started taking out his goons, the hidden forces and the shinobi replacing them with clones under henge, I started raiding the warehouses and rallied the citizens together under the cover of making a coup, I started distributing the food and supplies to the folks while helping out wherever I could to heal and help recuperate, I moved the citizens who were now cooperating fully to the better housing areas that Gato took over, I could already see the light of hope in their eyes wherever I helped, giving me a good feeling. I started cleaning, I flushed the streets with water to rid of all the trash, dirt and smell of decay, I started fixing any house that was broken down while demolishing the ones that couldn't be repaired, and burying any remains in the earth. The citizens couldn't sit still anymore and started moving around helping with anything they could, some while also celebrating and crying, the town soon was clean and gained vitality while a joyful atmosphere surrounded it.

I started doing this simultaneously in all towns, all that the citizens knew was that the goons repented and wanted to make it up, I made sure to switch out the looks of goons from different towns so none of the citizens would see any of their tormentors which might lead to violence breaking out. When everything was stabilized it was already 11 hours in. I took out the messengers and replaced them, I made sure for all of them to run into the compound looking flustered while I systematically killed all of the guards from the shadows with a single shuriken to the throat and replaced them, when Gato came out to see what the commotion is about, I had already replaced all of the guards. I could also feel Zabuza and Haku arriving and hiding in the trees watching with interest and curiosty.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE" A fat old man came out shouting, he had a black business suit on with sunglasses. A black haired Ronin with a red yukata and white haori with 2 swords on his waist was lazily walking behind him.

I decided to make a play and appeared infront of him disguised as one of his more ugly looking Jonin shinobi. I took out a kunai and ran my tongue over it, which I made sure to apply a Sanitation seal over before doing that, because you know hygiene is important kids. "A takeover that's what, we're tired of the way you run things, we want a bigger piece of the pie, hehehe"

He had an angry look while his face cycled between more colours than I've seen a man capable off.

"JIN HOW DARE YOU BITE THE HAND THAT FED YOU, Kazama kill those trash"

The Ronin behind him turned serious and nodded, he turned towards me and drew his swords holding them upwards. "You have no honor at all, daring to betray Gato-dono who took you in, I'll challenge you to a death match to swipe this stain clean with your blood"

I appeared behind him and slit his throat before he could even register what happened. He dropped his swords and held his throat while kneeling, he pointed a finger towards me with his free hand while having disbelief pasted on his face, he soon crashed down and died.

"We are shinobi, we don't have honor"


	22. The Wave Arc Part 4

It didn't take long to break Gato for information, not when he values his life too much, I had him sign over all his business ventures and sealed everything in his vault, this was the biggest amount of money I've seen and he only hoarded it, there were some jewelery and other miscellaneous items, the most shocking discovery was the pure chakra metal he had, it was enough to make 50 swords, I decided to keep the metal so I can make ninja tools with it since they conduct chakra better than the standard ones, I can add a dimensional seal that returns any tool used to the pouch if I get the time to work on it.

Apparently he had found a mine when he sent people to scavenge the remains of Uzu. He managed to hide it and killed off the people who knew about it before mining using slaves he brought from his illegal human trafficking. Surprisingly his shipping company was totally legitimate on the surface, it went from shipping tobacco, spices, food, to precious metals and ores and more, basically the essentials to anyone that needed them. But under the table though he had dealings with almost everyone around Wave including some hidden villages, it distributed anywhere to anyone and anything that could afford it. He also had a black book that recorded all his dealings and blackmail material on essentially everyone he was working with, even some Daimyos were wrung with blackmail, that's how he managed to bring it under wraps and take control of the country without the Daimyo interfering. He also funded bandits and thieves to steal from specific targets. Once I got everything I simply killed him off, such a person doesn't deserve to stay alive from all that he has done.

I left the compound before being intercepted by Zabuza. "So you finally decided to stop hiding, what about your partner, isn't he coming out?"

I could see a glimmer of surprise in his eyes before he returned to a blank expression. "You killed our client, where am I supposed to get my payment, I-"

I threw him a small scroll before he could complete his sentence, he raised and eyebrow before opening it and I could see suspicion and shock when he read the content. He tensed and drew his sword pointing it towards me and started asking. "What is this? Who are you and how do you know of her"

"None of relevance, the scroll contains double what Gato promised to pay though he wanted to kill you off after you're finished, consider your job done, also the new mission is written there with the required payment, all you need to do is help out the resistance that Mei Terumi is putting up against the Mizukage"

"What do you get out of this, I could just run away with the money you know"

"Unlikely, though you are in this line of business I know you follow your own word, you have too much pride not to, and your objective is to fund the resistance isn't that why you're doing this work in the first place?, that amount should be enough to fund them for 6 months. As for what I get out of this? personal satisfaction, I don't like needless wars with butchers."

He started contemplating before nodding and disappearing followed by Haku, now that this is done I need to start cleanup on the remnants of Gatos activities, it should go easier with this book but before that I had to ensure Kakashi stays put. I hurried to Tazunas house and contemplated on what to do with Gatos business, I'm not naive enough to give it to the citizens, they wouldn't be able to hold it for a long time, after some thought I decided to just give it to Hiruzen, he can do what he wants with it, I don't have time or need for a business. Atleast he can use it for something instead of letting it rot in my hands.

I soon arrived and removed my disguise, I saw the window open and I decided to play a prank, I communicated with my clone and found out they were next to the window eating with everyone, I used henge to disguise as Gai. While having a clone discreetly hide holding a camera.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" I flew through the window straight towards Kakashi. Everyone tensed when they sensed someone but relaxed when they heard that voice and Kakashi dodged the kick casually to the side.

"KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL!! ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU"

With a resigned and apologetic face towards Tazunas family who were looking at me with something close to fascination he answered "Gai what are you doing here?"

With a good guy pose and gleeming white teeth I answered with as much enthusiasms I could muster, this disguise is tiring"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL, I WAS SENT BY THE HOKAGE TO GIVE YOU BACK UP IN THIS YOUTHFUL MISSION"

"Hmm what'd you say?"

"DAMN YOUR HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE" I turned to my clone, it was time, this is going to be glorious muahahaha.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND NARUTO, HOW ARE YOU DOING, HAVE YOU BEEN FANNING THE FLAMES OF YOUTH"

My clone stood up with a military salute before answering "HAI GAI SENSEI, I'VE FANNED MY FLAMES AS MUCH AS I COULD, I EVEN RAN 200 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS THE OTHER DAY"

Kakashi looked on with horror while Sakura and Sasuke looked on with surprise and disgust while the rest were intrigued.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, WHEN I KNEW YOU WERE HERE I BROUGHT MY MOST YOUTHFUL GIFT TO FAN YOUR FLAMES" I took out a green spandex that I had a clone henge into before showing it to my clone, Kakashi had dawned a look of terror as if knowing where this was going.

My clone started to pouring out anime tears and with a voice full of emtion said "GAI SENSEI, THIS IS THE BEST GIFT I'VE GOTTEN, I'LL WEAR IT AND TREASURE IT WITH MY LIFE"

I OPENE(oops capslock*wipes sweat*) opened my arms for a hug while shouting with anime tears streaming down my face. I could feel Saskue and Sakuras horror and disgust while Kakashi was still frozen in realisation.

"NARUTO"

"GAI SENSEI" he jumped towards me with his arms open.

"NARUTO"

"GAI SENSEI" I was about to close my arms around my clone.

I heard Kakashi shout a anguished "NOOOOO" before he moved the fastest I've seen him move and snatched my clone midair before hiding him behind his back. "GAI, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CORRUPT MY STUDENTS"

I couldn't hold it anymore and started rolling on the floor laughing while dropping my disguise, my clone started laughing too. The rest had a gobsmacked expression on their faces before Kakashi recovered fast with a wry expression.

"Lord Uzumaki was that really necessary"

"You shouldve seen your face, and that scream, who knew you could get that riled up hahahaha"

My clone dropped from his hiding spot and handed me the camera, with a salute he dispelled. Kakashi saw the camera with a dumbfounded face.

"Y-you didn't!!"

"This will sell great as blackmail hahaha"

He tried to snatch it but I kept dodging around the room, "No you don't, I came here to pass by and heard about you being here so I came to visit, It was good to see you but I'm short on time, bye" I discreetly signaled him to meet me outside before leaving through the window, I jumped into the forest and waited. Kakashi soon came and looked at me with a relaxed expression. I let out a authorative presence and pressured him with it.

Kakashi tensed with cold sweat running through his back when he felt the overwhelming presence, he didn't think the Uzumaki leader was this strong to make him feel this powerless just from that presence, he didn't feel any ill intent coming off him so he knew it was just to make a point on how serious it was, he felt like he was standing infront of the Hokage on his bad day, he straightened his posture and looked at him with a serious look.

"I heard you needed back up so Hiruzen sent me here, you can continue with your duties on protecting the bridge builder, I'm currently carrying on an operation on all of Gatos businesses under the disguise of his men making a coup, it'll be done around tomorrow so any news you get from the citizens about the activity is to be ignored, I'll also take care of all the shinobi he hired to assassinate Tazuna, that doesn't give you an excuse to be tardy, I expect you to be alert for an attack any time, you are not to under any circumstances leave him until I'm done lest a rogue operative comes for revenge if they figure anything out, I don't want any laziness on your behalf, is that clear Jonin Hatake" I stressed the last part to make my point clear.

With a resounding "Hai" from him I took back my presence and told him to go back to his duties, he nodded and disappeared.

For the rest of the duration of our stay in Wave I started rooting out all remnants and returning a fuctional system to the towns by choosing the quailifed candidates among the people, I also started sending clones that were working on rebuilding the houses and doing miscallenous work around to help while relaxing for a bit in a lake fishing, by the end of it everyone was celebrating and made the 1st of April a holiday when they got news that Gato was gone.

They started thanking the clones for this blessing, I quietly dispelled my clones when it was time, some people were surprised to see the goons disappearing but not many cared since they still had built up resentment towards them, they just thought that they left after finishing their repentance. I returned to the team when they were leaving after the bridge was finished.

Kakashi took my words seriously and stayed with Tazuna and the building crew who had renewed vigor after Gato was gone, there were more people coming to help build it everyday, they named it The Bridge of Hope. I had also sent him a panda carrying a message that had informed him secretly of the completion of the operation.

In the meantime he had started training us in Nature transformation after finding out our affinities, my clone managed to dodge using a chakra paper by saying he already had a Natural Wind affinty, Sakura had Earth and Sasuke had surprisingly a Yin, Fire and Lightning affinity, it wasn't shown in the show at first and might be from fixing his psyche since the mind governs spirtiuality and his was fractured. The whole mission took a month before we returned to Konoha, it was longer than normally in the show but I made it back with a lighter heart knowing I made a difference.

Timeline: 15th of April Year 63 ME - End of Wave Arc


	23. World History Part 1

"Finally back home, this mission was tiring, it almost made me miss D ranks"

"That is a good idea, we won't be doing many missions anymore due to an upcoming event that I want you guys to participate in"

Walking towards the village entrance gate were the four tired shinobi of Team 7. They had finished the Wave mission successfully and just got back after a fast pace.

"Yo Kotetsu, can you sign us back in, just finished a mission"

Kotetsu was one of the 2 Chunin shinobi that guards the village gate as a permanent assignment, he looked up and saw Kakashi before greeting him and nodding, quickly signing them in they started hopping on the rooftops towards the tower to report the completion of the task.

Landing infront of the Hokage tower they skipped the receptionist and headed towards the Hokages office to make the report instead of the mission administration due to the complications involved. Knocking on the door, they heard a muffled come in and stepped in to see the Hokage working on paperwork with some clones.

"Team 7 reporting completion of C turned A ranked mission"

"Oh Kakashi, good job on that, do you have the mission report?"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Give me a briefing and skip the details if you will, I'll look into it later."

He nodded and started recounting the mission glossing over the most irrelevant parts but including the attacks, the situations they were in, about the backup they recieved and the change in Wave from the operation. Hiruzen was listening throughout while I sent him a signal secretly to make me stay.

"Hmm, it's really fortunate that you came back in one piece and good job to your students for their performance, I see that you've trained them well. What about the payment plans from the bridge builder?"

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Tazuna said that they'll accept whatever the leaf requires as payment, we just need to send someone with the message."

"Good, you are finished here, Naruto can you stay, I need to talk to you"

Kakashi nodded before turning to us and saying he'll see us tomorrow at the training ground. When they left I removed my disguise and sat down infront of Hiruzen with a heavy sigh while rubbing my forehead. The ANBU shifted slightly when they saw me again, hehe they still couldn't get over it.

"Old man, Wave was a really screwed up country, I haven't seen such brutality towards civilians ever."

"Can you give me a detailed report brat, what did you cook up there." He was curious when he heard about the operation since I didn't report what I did, he recieved Kakashi message for backup but ignored it knowing I'm there. I grinned and started explaining everything that happened in extreme detail,

"Brat if you don't hurry up with the report we won't be done until tomorrow with such details, I don't want to know what you ate"

"Alright alright sheesh, you need to relax old man"

I started to seriously report about everything glossing over the unimportant parts, I told him about the towns and their conditions, about what they made them do and Gatos extensive network of guards and their strength, the more he heard the grimmer his face became, I can't blame him, such information should have been investigated thoroughly by their spy network due to Waves proximity to the village but all they recieved was unimportant pieces of the overall situations. It can either be that the people they dealt with hid their activities well, the spies were compromised or bought out. I continued on about my operation and the subsequent take out I did as well as what Gato had done and the things I found inside his vault. I threw him 3 scrolls and the black book.

"These scrolls contain all of Gatos assets and businesses he signed over aswell as everything miscallenous inside the vault, there are also bodies of all of Gatos men, see if you can find anything and cash in the bounties on some, as for the black book, you know what it entails to have that much blackmail, you can either use it to build up Konohas businesses and get more missions or whatever you want to do with it since I really don't care."

"You're just going to give me all that?"

I sneered "Old man don't be naive, I'll ask for a favor later on and that's all, I don't have the time or energy to kill myself in a business so you might aswell use it."

He put on a wry smile while looking at me with a helpless expression, "Alright as long as it's not excessive"

I nodded before looking at him with a serious face "Old man, there is one more thing, are the ANBU here cleared and trustworthy for a SS rank secret?"

Seeing my serious expression he sat up straight and dropped his pipe on the table, he started thinking furiously about what could get Naruto this serious, he nodded to indicate that the ANBU were fine.

"Let them reveal themselves and have them sit down then, also bring in Inochi Yamanaka."

He had a realisation and nodded before indicating for them to come down, they dropped down and stood straight up, they knew this was serious from the heavy atmosphere.

"Boar go fetch Inoichi, tell him it's urgent and can't wait"

"Hai"

"I need to inscribe a seal, try not to look into it too deeply when it glows"

Boar disappeared through the window, I unlocked a 2 meter long scroll from one of my seals on the wrist and opened it up, I activated my Fuigan causing my eyes to start glowing in preparation to write down the seal I was making.

Hiruzen looked on onto what Naruto was doing, this was the first time he has seen the Fuigan at work since he was told about it. The scroll soon started floating and opening up completely around the whole room, they soon saw markings starting to appear on the scroll from one end before finishing at the other end, it glowed before closing and returning infront of Naruto.

"Ughhh"

"HOKAGE SAMA"

"Damn it old man, I told you not to look into it too deeply"

Hiruzen who had learned some Fuinjutsu couldn't rein in his curiosity and tried to study it, but as soon as he wanted to he felt his eye sting and some blood started leaking at the edge of his mouth, he hurriedly averted his gaze, his heart tumbled with waves of shock, just a glimpse and it caused him damage. He started breaking out in cold sweat.

The ANBU hurriedly came forward to check up on him, he waved them off before he saw Naruto get behind him and place a palm on his back, he soon felt pure energy entering his body and washing it clean while healing the damage, he resisted letting out a comfortable groan, as soon as the energy was finished he felt something go up his throat before he spat out a black glob. He couldn't help but stand up to stretch, he heard his whole body crack and pop before he felt refreshed and filled with vitality, he hasn't felt like this since his younger days. He was interrupted from his inspection by a snort.

"You're really lucky old man, if you had looked at the scroll longer your inner organs would've bursted, people who hasn't reached a sufficient level in Fuinjutsu can't look into the worlds secret principles without backlash, it can be a blessing in disguise too since I managed to heal you up and all your hidden injuries, the black goo are some impurities that got washed up alongside. You should have really shitty doctors if they didn't detect all those injuries"

He started lightly laughing "It isn't their fault, I haven't had a proper inspection since Tsunade left, it's good you warned me beforehand or else I would've really been gone. What was that seal anyway?"

"It's a space-time seal that sends a covered area into another temporary dimension, I wanted to lock us inside the office to prevent any interference and any spying attempts from anything. You never know what people can hear and I rather be safe than sorry with what we're about to discuss"

He was impressed and nodded while helping ANBU clean up the mess. Boar soon came in with Inoichi followed behind him. He bowed his head lightly.

"Hokage-sama, you wanted to see me urgently?"

"Indeed Inoichi, Naruto here wanted to include you into something important to discuss."

Inoichi turned to the side where the Hokage was looking and saw that damn brat who wanted to steal his daughter bow towards his direction.

"It's good to see you again Father-in-law"

"Who is your father-in-law little bastard, I haven't agreed to anything yet"

"Come on father-in-law you can't act like that, both parties are willing and what do I have that others don't, I'll have you know that I'm the most qualified bachelor available and I can provide anything" Naruto started to puff out his chest in pride, he was really helpless against Inoichi, he couldnt do anything unless he agreed, its not like he could go up against his father-in-law and beat him up.

"Who said thats true, who knows how many women you've been with, I want the best for my daughter" honestly he was really satisfied with Inos choice but he couldn't help to be bitter about the whole situation as a father so he was making it difficult for him on purpose.

"You can't say that, I just turning 13, where would I go and do that, I'm a man with honor and integrity and would never do that" He heard a snort from Hiruzen but ignored it, Inoichi was silent as he listened, meanwhile the ANBU had their head turned while their shoulders were trembling trying hold back their laughter at their predicament.

"We already like eachother and I'll pay anything you want, I'm not lacking anything"

"Fine little bastard but you're not doing anything until she gets married, 24 years is a good age for her to marry"

"YOU'RE BEING UNREASONABLE, WE'RE SHINOBI, WHO KNOWS WHEN WE MIGHT DIE, 18 years is a good year"

"BASTARD, ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE LEAVING MY DAUGHTER AS A WIDOW BY 24 THEN?, 18 but your first born has to inherit the Yamanaka name and be the heir"

"STOP JINXING ME I'M NOT PLANNING ON DYING ANYTIME SOON, YOU'RE BEING IMPOSSIBLE, 2nd child since I need to pass down the Namikaze name too, I'll also add a 5 year supply of any seals for the Yamanakas"

"Fine, but hurt her and you'll deal with me."

We both nodded before sitting down in the chairs that were thrown down somewhere in the discussion.

Hiruzen was barely able to hold down his laugh seeing the pair bicker "*Cough cough* Can we get back on topic and discuss what we came here for"

"Its not my fault that this little bastard is infuriating"

"Alright calm down, let me set up the seal" They saw him open up the 2m scroll, placing it down on the ground, his eyes glowed before the markings started spreading over the walls.

#Fuigan: Fuinjutsu: Dimensional Cage#

The walls started glowing before it settled down, it looked like nothing changed but they were experienced and saw that they couldn't feel anything outside of this room.

"The main point for this is to make you aware of some thing since you're the only ones I deem important enough to know, I also want to discuss about sealing the Yin Kyuubi into Ino, and before you start protesting Inoichi, listen to the end." Seeing them nod and Inoichi sitting back down I started.

"Alright, first of all you need to hear a story, It was about the man that was hailed as the father of chakra"


	24. World History Part 2

"The Sage of Six Paths?, but thats just a story" Hiruzen instantly picked up the meaning behind the moniker.

Naruto shook his head "Most of the story is true, but with inconsistencies, over 1000 years ago the world didn't have chakra as it does now, chakra only came to be when an outsider came to this world and ate the fruit of the Shinju tree, 2000 years ago a seed of the Shinju tree crashed down into our world and germinated, people started revering the tree and thinking that it started helping the environment, but what the tree actually did was drain the worlds vitality or natural energy and turn the energy into producing a chakra fruit every 1000 years"

Everyone had a solemn look at this point, this was a shocking discovery for them, Naruto didn't give them much time to think and continued.

"1000 years ago a person by the name of Kaguya Otsutsuki came with some of her clansmen to this world seeking out the Shinju tree for the chakra fruit to give it to the main branch of her clan, what you need to know is that the Otsutsuki is a clan of celestial beings that seek out Shinju trees to consume their fruit for longetivity and power, some would stay in a world until they completely harvest the world of its energy. When Kaguya appeared she was discovered by the empire that housed the Shinju tree and was presented to their Emperor where she introduced herself as the guardian of the Shinju tree. The Emperor was interested in her when she said she came from the stars and decided to integrate her among the people and was soon seen spending more time with her to learn, after a short interaction they were drawn to eachother after discovering their similarities and view on peace, after he promised to give her the peace she wanted in this life they became lovers, during that period another empire started having a border dispute with them and was about to go war, but the Emperor wanted the peace he and Kaguya wished for and refused to go to war, so he threatened his subjects with death. The minister of the other empire decided to take action and kidnap Kaguya to use her against the Emperor, but he didn't know about who she was so ended up losing soldiers to her mysterious power in the attempt. The other empire was intrigued and wanted Kaguya for themselves, so they sent a representative to the Emperor and said that if he wanted to avoid war then he had to give Kaguya to them. The Emperor, terrified of her power instantly chose to betray her and agreed to the proposal not aware that she was pregnant with his child. Seeing this Kaguya was heartbroken and ran away with the caretaker that the Emperor bestowed upon her when she became his concubine. They ran away towards the Shinju tree while the 2 empires started hunting them down, in the end the caretaker was killed saving Kaguya when she found out that she was pregnant, giving her enough time to reach the Shinju tree. She lost all faith in humanity after that but still longed for peace, and at this point she believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of the conflicts, so despite her clan waiting to harvest that world of its energy,she defied the taboo surrounding the fruit and ate it. In doing so, she awakened theRinne Sharingan which is the predecessor of the Sharingan and the legendary Rinneganbecoming the only person on the planet with chakra."

Throughout the story the rest couldn't stop the different emotions from showing, it was mostly sadness, pity and shock. Hiruzen started smoking his pipe in the middle and Inoichi was pacing from what he heard, I could also see Neko whiping tears away. Inoichi couldn't help but interrupt at the end part.

"So are you saying the Uchiha are actually descendants of Kaguya and the emperor?"

"Sit down Inoichi let him keep going, we can ask questions when he finishes"

"After she gained that power she started single handedly ending conflicts and took control of the nations, the people started worshiping her as a goddess from the feats she did and gained the moniker of The Rabbit Goddess, she soon gained the peace she longed for and settled down while ruling humanity to keep them from going astray. While she was doing all that she gave birth to twins from her pregnancy which she named Hagoromo and Hamura, she had dispersed some of her chakra and granted it to them at birth making them the only pair other than her to posses it. Growing up under the early years of Kaguyas campaign they came to admire their mother for what she was doing and started adopting her ideals of peace. What they didn't know was that Kaguya was getting drunk on her powers and started developing a God and Messiah complex, she started enslaving humanity and would periodically kidnap people to do what she called the Shinju ritual, it was ritual used to create an army of White Zetsu that were humans stripped of their individuality using a strong genjutsu and assimiliated them into the Shinju tree changing them completely.

The twins were approached by the Great Toad Sage who told them about the rituals existence and had asked them to go see it, since he had been witness to Kaguyas cruelty and wanted it to stop. They had ignored his words at first but Hagoromo grew distressed when a female he cared about was chosen for the ritual and asked his mother to stop it not aware of her true nature, they had asked why she was doing the ritual, she had simply told them "the other" would come to this world and end them so she had to do the ritual to help her defeat it and protect them, this had caused them to hold even more affection for her as she was just a mother trying to protect her children, but they still decided to check it out secretly and were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were sacrificed to the Shinju tree to create an army. This especially hurt Hagoromo, and he awakened theSharinganin his grief.

Wishing to learn more, they sought out the Great Toad Sage to learn about the truth, when they found him he revealed to them their mother's history of coming to this world and using the chakra fruit to gain godlike power and enslave much of the land usinga technique of her eyes called Infinite Tsukuyomi. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under the Great Toad Safe insenjutsu. As Hagoromo finished his training, a messenger toad came and informed them about Hamuras sudden disappearance which made them guess that Kaguya already learned of their plans.

Deciding it was time to confront his mother he asked the toads to evacuate the people for the inevitable battle, before he left the Great Toad Sage gave him a sacred seal created by the Toad Sages over centuries that can revive anyone near death. When they confronted eachother, the mother and son made their respective views known and as Hagoromo tried to reason with Kaguya, his words fell on deaf ears, as Kaguya deemed Hagoromo and Hamura as ungrateful for betraying her when she showed them nothing but uncondional love, even giving them chakra. She then had Hamura, who she brainwashed, attack Hagoromo. Unable to reason with Hamura, Hagoromo was left with no choice but to fatally wound his brother to remove her control over him, which awakened hisMangekyo Sharingan andRinnegan. Hagoromo then decided to use the Great Toads gift and placed the seal tag on Hamura healing him completely. When Kaguya saw that she tried to stop the fighting and just asked for her chakra back. The brothers ignored her and started attacking instead. Angered by being ignored and the fact that her chakra had been used against her, Kaguya willed the Shinju to transform into the Ten-Tails Juubi which attacked the brothers and attempted to reclaim the chakra. Hagoromo and Hamura fought both their mother and the Juubi in a battle that lasted for months, decimating the land in the process, until they were able to defeat them both by sealing Kaguya inside the moons core which Hagoromo created by using his Rinnegan, and the Juubi and its chakra was sealed inside Hagoromo making him the first Jinchuuriki granting him godlike powers, but before she was sealed, Kaguya released her will as a Black Zetsu with the mission to unseal her"

I stopped at here to see if they were following me so far, I saw them nod and continued.

"They studied their mothers technique after the battle and was able to free the world from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Hamura took his main descendants and left to stay in the moon guarding his mothers seal while, Hagoromo, still wanting peace decided to enter priesthood under the name of The Sage of Six Paths and travel the world to repent for the damage they caused the world from their fight against Kaguya.

He started spreading out chakra to everyone while preaching his ideals and religion of Ninshu, the teachings of ninshu were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Hagoromo eventually finished his journey and decided to return to his home village to make it the centre of Ninshu. He fell in love, married and had 2 sons there before his wife died during the second birth. He named his sons Asura and Indra.

He knew that he couldn't attain the peace he wanted in this life so be entrusted this task to his sons which he started instructing in Ninshu. The older son, Indra, who inherited his fathers eyes the Sharingan was acknowledged by Hagoromo as a true prodigy, but he quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary, unaware that much of this came from the subtle manipulations ofBlack Zetsu his mother had left behind. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way...

Finally deciding the time had come to chose a successor to Ninshu, Hagoromo sent each on his sons on a different mission of restoration for a struggling land that was ravaged by the battle against Kaguya to test their capabilities.A year went by since the missions were given, Indra quickly returning after completing his while Asura took much longer. Deciding to wait for his younger sons return before making his decision, he was told the nature of how Indra completed his mission by the Great Toad Sage and Asuras progress. Eventually, Asura completed his mission, but also returned with many people from the village, who were inspired by Asura and even learned Ninshū from him, having helped him complete his mission.

Inspired by his younger son, Hagoromo separated the Juubi chakra within his body and used hisCreation of All Things Techniqueto divide it into nine separated bodies, creating thetailed beastsand giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Juubis huskkept him alive for a while longer. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. He and his followers built temples in nine different regions of the world where the Bijuus could live and be protected. Hagoromo eventually sealed the husk of the Juubi within themoon where his brother looked after it with his descendants having the Byakugan.

With Asura and Indra present, Hagoromo decided to choose his successor in Ninshu at his deathbed. Much to everyone's surprise, Hagoromo chose Asura and acknowledged Asuras chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace, amd gave him his power. Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated byBlack Zetsu, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants, The Uchiha and Senju.

Hagoromo who was already suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asuras power for themselves, left behind atabletdetailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess theRinnegancan fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with otherdojutsusuch as theSharingancan still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him,Black Zetsu, had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating theInfinite Tsukuyomianew. Even though Hagoromo died and his body was destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained even to this day.

His sons, even after death, continued fighting eachother with their chakra reincarnating into their descendants and creating constant conflict while Black Zetsu kept trying to create a Rinnegan eye to complete his plan, he had failed everytime until the last reincarnation of the two sons, he succeded."

"Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but how is that possible, Madara already died by the hands of Hashirama so it can't be possible unless... he survived" Hiruzen instantly realized who I was talking about before his eyes widened when he came to the conclusion.

"Thats right, Madara survived that battle and infused Hashiramas cells into himself therefore reuniting Asuras and Indras chakra, Black Zetsu managed to trick him into making him think it was a manifestation of his will and he had read the Uchiha tablet and decided to revive the Juubi, become its jinchuuriki and cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi without knowing he's being used to release Kaguya"

"But how can he survive this long, even with Hashiramas cells he should be dead" Inoichi cut in.

"He should be but before he died he managed to obtain the Rinnegan and summoned the Juubis husk, using the life force inside to survive longer, while plotting, thats all I know"

"So what now? if this is true its really worrying "

"Nothing you can do about it, I plan to fix that problem myself since they'll target the Bijuu, all you need to know is that there is a threat like that and to be prepared for the near future"

"*Sigh* my babygirl will be a target if you go through with this you know" Inoichi had already analysed it and understood the implications but couldn't help but worry.

"She will be a target anyway to get to me, giving her the Yin chakra will make her stronger and if she builds a friendship with the nine tails he can start working together with her to boost your clan techniques like taking over her body when she uses mind body switches. Also noone will know she had it if we don't announce it to anyone"

"What did you mean by Yin Kyuubi Naruto-kun" Hiruzen was bewildered and so were the others.

"Oh, my dad cut the Kyuubi in half with the Shinigami, its Yang part was sealed inside me and the Yin part went with him inside its stomach"

"How are you getting the Yin part then?" Inoichi couldn't help but be confused

"Already have it, the panda elder could call my dad for a limited time in which he gave it to me"

"You met Minato?, did he say anything?" Hiruzen was surprised that they could even achieve that.

"Not much since we were short on time, he did say that the Kyuubi was controlled and released by a man in a orange mask with a Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Is that all?"

I nodded before giving them a overview of how Zetsu looked and his abilities when they asked before unlocking the seal, as I was leaving Hiruzen asked how I knew this and if I knew the next reincarnations. I didn't look back and answered before closing the door, leaving it to his imagination.

"I think you already figured it out"


	25. The Chunin Exams Part 1

*STAMP*

"Need to increase budget for road works... Denied, already did that last week. Request to build a new hotspring, Denied. Permission for more Icha Icha deliveries? hmm, Allowed. Haaah" He opened the drawer and took out his pipe, adding tobacco and lighting it up, he inhaled deeply before relaxing back on the chair. Looking up at the rest of the pile that reached the roof gave him a depressed feeling, even his shadow clones didn't want to help today.

"I don't get it old man, why don't you just get people to delegate the paperwork, it'll make life easier with more people sorting it into piles."

He didn't even deem to take a look when he heard the voice coming from the window and just answered.

"What brings you here brat, I'm too swamped at the moment"

"Oh nothing much, just visited the barrier teams detection division. I gave them access to the new barrier and briefed the interception division on how it works"

Sitting up straight Hiruzen turned and looked at Naruto crouching on the window with relief and joy when he heard that. It was a perfect time now that the Chunin exams are coming up "Really? What did you do to it."

He saw Naruto throw a scroll towards him, "Well the 4 pillar formation was inpractial and outdated from before so I set up 8 points on the lookout towers in a star formation instead. They will allow you to detect any illegal entrance with more accuracy, it can also detect hostiles by scanning intent when a person releases it. Instead of that stupid sphere that ripples when someone enters like before, this one creates a projection of the whole village using spiritual and natural chakra to pinpoint intruders real time instead of just when they enter or leave, I also made sure the sequence of the barrier changes every 2 days incase someone figures it out, only you, the supreme commander and the barrier team will have access to it, it identifies them by these new armbands I made for the barrier team. I also updated the communication tool that the Yamanaka uses there. There are more nifty stuff but I'll let you read the scroll for details."

Taking the scroll and nodding, he was pleasantly surprised to learn of these functions, it would boost the village security and keep and eye on any hostiles on the inside. He took out some documents from his drawer before handing it to Naruto.

"Good job, these are all you need to travel out of the village freely and the countries, including visits to other hidden villages. How are your preparations for the Chunin exam"

He saw him snort with amusement as he took the documents "I'd rather stay Genin if it wasn't for my teammates, I'll be leaving with Ino and Hinata shortly after the exam, they won't be in a team since they'll be Chunin after that, I'll be training them in Senjutsu after they finish their obligations for close to 3 years. I will also be moving around the temples for that duration, I need to go and learn there for my understanding of the elements."

He was skeptical about the temples but quickly understood why, if he could further his training it would benefit him in upcoming battles "Hmm, alright, make sure to take care of yourself, with what you've told us you might be targeted, what about the thing we talked about regarding Ino? When are you doing it?"

He saw a flash of frustration in Narutos eyes when he mentioned it. "I tried talking to her but she adamantly refused, said she didn't want anything inside her and would like to gain her own strength since she'll be lazy or feel useless if I just give her powers."

"Haha, so I guess it's on hold for now"

Naruto nodded before he bid him goodbye and jumped out the window, he couldn't wait to leave the village, if it wasn't for Hiruzens safety he would've left a long time ago to start his training. He started casually strolling around the village, he could feel multiple new strong signatures, it was probably due to the Chunin exam but he was already alert incase anything goes wrong, even if he only made local changes it might come back and bite him in the ass if he was careless.

Now that the Chunin exams started he decided to save a couple of people that died early on that had relations in ANBU, especially Nekos boyfriend who died when he got caught listening in on Baki and Kabuto. He'd leave Kabuto until after he finishes his trip and leave Sasuke to get the mark and skip fighting Orochimaru this early to not derail his plans by seeing a new variable, plus he needed someone new with the cursed mark to analyze its early stages to help Anko remove hers or tweak it to give her strength without side effects. He'd also needed to prepare and store seals in his eyes for the fight against the reanimations, since it uses a sacrifice to place a soul in a vessel, he'd have to come up with something to cut off the souls connection with the vessel and thus returning them to the pure world instead of just sealing them, though I need to do something to prevent them from being re summoned again too.

"Oh, interesting, even when I didn't influence anything it still happened" detecting something interesting I hurried over in time to see Konohamaru with his 2 followers bump into a young man in a black, baggy, full body suit with a cat hood and triangular paint on the face sporting the protector of Sunagakure, he also carried something big wrapped in bandages on his back, behind him was a girl with teal coloured eyes and sandy blonde hair in ponytails, wearing a single light purple-coloured, off the shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist and fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs in the right calf and her left thigh, she also wore a black forehead protector around her neck with the Sunagakure symbol and carried a big black fan on her back. I could also see a young boy standing on a tree close to the other two, he has fair skin, green eyes with tanuki like markings and short spiky auburn hair, he had no eyebrows and the Kanji for "Love" was written on the left side of his forehead, he is wearing a black short sleeved body suit with an open neck, almost full length leggings and a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, he also has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries a gourd of sand with theforehead protector of Sunagakure tied around the middle. These three where the children of the Kazekage. Kankuro, Temari and the Jinchuuriki of the One Tails Gaara.

Deciding to play around for a bit, I appeared behind Gaara and put my hand around his shoulder while letting out a comforting presence around us, he didn't even flinch and turned his head to look at me with a blank face, I could feel a silver of surprise from him, though most of his emotions were made up of boredom and bloodlust. I ignored him and indicated for him to watch, he ignored it and just kept staring at me.

"Why did mother become quiet and not attack you when you appeared?"

I didn't bat an eye before quickly answering "Your mother must be a great person then, she has to know that I'm an upright and just person that takes care of children" I could see the confusion in his eyes,

"What does your mother usually tell you?" I looked back at him with amusement, the comforting presence I'm releasing made him relax in my hold a bit.

"She says that I shouldn't sleep and kill people stronger or like me to ascertain my existence"

I ruffled his hair "Oh then she must really be a bad mother, tell her the next time she talks to you, that her father will be really disappointed in her if he knew what she was doing. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm a hated jinchuuriki like you, you can call me Ninth, nice to meet you, what's your name little bro tanuki" I could feel a bit of understanding, empathy, joy but most of all fighting intent and bloodlust coming from him.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki of the One Tail Tanuki -" Before he could finish we heard Kankuro shout and turned back to look, I could see that he was annoyed at being interrupted but chose to spectate and ask questions later, Konohamaru was held by the scruff of his shirt.

"Watch were you're going, that hurt you little piece of shit"

Konohamaru started flailing in his grip while shouting "Waah let go of me or else my Oyabun will beat you up"

"Drop it Kankuro, we don't want to make Gaara mad by causing trouble already" Temari finally interjected.

Kankuro sneered with disdain "Oh, where is he now, I really want to see how strong you tree huggers are and Gaara isn't here Temari, so let me have some fun before he com-"

Before he could continue he had to dodge shuriken coming towards him from a tree, looking to the other side I could see Sasuke standing there, so he decided to act huh, I had already felt him arrive followed by 3 other signatures that were hiding and observing what's happening, probably from sound.

"Hn, What are foreign idiots like you doing in our village, get lost"

"Oh look, is that your oyabun? get down here bastard, let me first beat up this midget and I'll get to you, I really hate rude people, makes me wan-" Before he could finish he was interrupted again by me.

"Oy Oy, did you forget what I told you maru-chan, about what to do when strange men want to take you." Everyone turned towards us when they heard my voice, they were surprised to not notice us so close by, the surprise turned into disbelief when Kankuro and Temari saw how I was hanging off Gaara.

"NII-SAN, hehe sorry I forgot, I'll show him now" Konohamaru looked sheepish while hurriedly put on a grin and started doing handsigns. Kankuro was too distracted with looking at us to notice.

"GET READY FOR MY OYABUNS ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE, Oiroke no Jutsu" *Poof* Kankuro quickly recovered and tensed when he saw the smoke, preparing to attack. When the smoke cleared it showed a busty beauty wearing a bikini with fair skin, big blue innocent eyes and long curly black hair with bangs framing her hearshaped face, she had a voluptuous figure and big breast that would make a man aroused just by looking at her. Kankuro was currently holding the top of the bikini, stretching it and exposing alot of cleavage, while looking petrified. She looked up at him with upturned, watery eyes and with a pout said "Do you want to eat me, A-ni-ki *wink*".

*PSSHHH* *BOOM*

Kankuro was sent flying with a nosebleed when he saw this, Sasuke had turned his face towards the sky while pinching his nose to prevent the nosebleed, Temari was blushing while looking annoyed and the other two of Konohamarus friends had a starstruck face. Gaara meanwhile was looking at this with indifference. I also felt 2 of the 3 signatures falter for a bit.

*Poof* "Hehe did you see that Oyabun, it always works, kore"

Gaara dropped down the tree we were on and walked towards Temari, "Pick him up, he's a disgrace to the village, getting knocked out by a kid" She did as he asked while shivering from the bloodlust he released now that he left my presence. He turned towards Sasuke and asked for his name before walking away saying his mother will enjoy his blood.

"I'll see you later little bro tanuki" I called out to him before he disappeared, he slightly turned his face and nodded, not noticed by his sister. Sasuke turnd towards me.

"Dobe, who was that foreign shinobi and what are they doing here" I started walking away with Konohamaru and his gang while answering.

"Thats Sabaku no Gaara, your toughest opponent in the upcoming event, as for why they're here, I'll leave that to Kakashi to explain, see ya kid."

Timeline: 30th June Year 63 ME - Start of Chunin exam


	26. The Chunin Exams Part 2

-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-

*giggle* "Ayane-san is naughty"

Kakashi was currently reading in the mission lounge while waiting for the reports about the missions they completed this week to be approved.

"Oh Kakashi, thanks for the reports, how is it working out for you in a team" Kakashi looked up to see Iruka handing him the approved paperwork, he took it and placed it inside his vest while answering.

"It's tiring, those kids can't let me rest for a second"

"Oh seems they're troubling you?, must be Naruto, he was the same in my classes, never paid attention and just did the bare minimum, still asking myself how he passed"

Kakashi shook his head, he started shivering when he remembered how his precious collection was confiscates. "It's not troubling, they are a pretty good team so far, the problem is they train too much and I had to join them and make training plans or else they would threaten me"

Irukas eyes widenes "It's normal to train them, that's the duty for you as their Jonin sensei. How did they manage to threaten you though, they're just new graduates."

"Don't mention it, I'll be leaving now since we're done, ja ne" He waved before disappearing not wanting to explain, he started heading towards the memorial. He was just about to arrive when he saw a white bird schreech in the air, he slouched his shoulders in disappointment and changed his direction towards the Hokage tower when he saw this. Meanwhile when all Jonin with teams and required personnel who had been notified beforehand saw this, they quickly finished what they were doing or dismissed their students and headed towards the Hokage tower. They soon all gathered inside the Hokages office before Hiruzen started addressing them.

"Good, all of you seem to have seen the summons, you've all been assembled for only one reason. All the countries and villages were already contacted and some foreign shinobi are already here, some of you have already guessed it. So I'll announce this officially, the Chunin exams will be held 7 days from now, on the first day of the seventh month"

"So it's finally time" Kakashi.

"What, so soon? I've already seen some of the shinobi coming though I didn't expect it to be in a week." The one who spoke was Genma Shiranui, one of the official members of the Hokage guard platoon. He has brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jonin outfit with a senbonin his mouth. He alongside Might Gai and Ebisu were one of the few to have witnessed The Eternal Genin Might Dai (Gais Father) fight the previous generations 7 swordsmen of the Mist to save them, sacrificing himself by opening all the 8 inner gates and taking down 4 of them with him.

"Now, we'll first hear from the new batch of recent gradutes, Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai, since your students have completed the required 8 missions, are there any of them you want to nominate for the exam"

Kurenai was the first to step forward "Under the name of Kurenai Yuhi I nominate Team 8, consisting of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Uzumaki, to take part in this Chunin exam"

Asuma directly walked up afterwards "Under the name of Asuma Sarutobi I nominate Team 10, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka, to take part in this Chunin exam.

Kakashi just looked up" I'll be nominating Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, to take part this time"

Hiruzen knowing the strength of these teams just nodded, he was about to continue when he was cut off.

"Wait a second Hokage-sama"

"What is it Iruka?"

"Please let me have a word Hokage-sama, I cant understand the Jonins reasoning. I don't think it's a good idea to nominate them, though most of them are talented but they're too inexperienced to join the Chunin exam and might get hurt or worse, die. All of them were my students and I can't just sit still and watch them get ruined."

"I became a Chunin at 6, and they've been complaining about missions being too easy, this should wake them up a bit"

"THEY'RE NOT LIKE YOU, THEY WILL GET HURT"

Kakashi turned around and released some pressure "Ma ma I can understand your anger Chunin Iruka, but you have to understand that they are no longer your students, but our soldiers, so stay out of this since its no longer your business"

"Kakashi, Iruka is right, even my team waited 1 year to gain greater strength before signing up, let yours mature more at least." Gai came up with a rare serious face.

"Hey Gai, they may not be as mature as they can be, but I can already tell when my team is ready, and they'll take over yours quickly, so don't come complaining after it happens"

-FLASHBACK NO JUTSU END-

Kakashi held out the nomination forms for the exam infront of his students while explaining to them about what the exam consists of and its implications.

"Those are just nomination forms, so you can still decide to not take part in the exam if you think you're not ready, but if you decided to join, then take these forms and deliver them to room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all"

When Kakashi vanished Naruto turned to the other two while walking home. "This should be interesting. If one of you decide not to participate then inform the others, we can only do this as a team and it won't work if we go alone. I hope you reconsider it carefully and see if you're ready, there will be a lot of strong people, especially from our village and the ones we saw yesterday Sasuke"

"Hn dobe, don't be stupid, I'll definitely join"

We stopped walking when we saw Sakura looking unsure. Sasuke decided to talk, "Annoying, you shouldn't be so insecure Sakura"

Sakura looked up surprised, before answering with a quiet voice, "I can't even keep up with you two, I'm not sure if I'm ready for the Chunin exa-OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAKA"

Before she could continue, Naruto flicked her forehead hard, making her shout out in surprise and pain while rubbing the spot. "Stop being stupid, aren't you supposed to be the smart one, you're already Chunin material, it's just that we are stronger than most normal people since we had trained for longer, so you can't showcase or compare your strength with us. You've worked hard kid, so be confident" Sasuke turned around and walked away in awkwardness when he saw her eyes mist over, while Naruto just smiled before disappearing. They didn't want to see her spill tears.

We gathered the next day before the venue amd entered it together. We entered and climbed the stairs towards the 2nd floor and were in time to see a group of people gathered infront of a door with the sign 301. Team Gai was at the front and Lee tried to enter but got punched in the face by one of two people who were blocking the entrance to the room, though we could feel it was a Genjutsu and this just the second floor. The two started rambling while Tenten went forward and tried to ask nicely for entrance.

The other guy tried to slap Tenten in the face but I decided to intervene and appeared beside him holding up his arm. He acted on reflex and twisted his body while sending a kick towards my face, I lowered myself casually before flipping him forward along his kicking path and sweeping his other leg backward, he landed on his stomach with my knee on his neck and his hands twisted on his back. Everyone was frozen from what happened, not many saw me move, his partner recovered almost instantly, but before he could react Sasuke appeared behind him with a kunai against his throat. "I won't move if I were you, my hands shake sometimes, dont want you to get hurt."

I ignored what Sasuke did before turning down and looking at my captive "Now, why'd you go and want to slap a lady that's asking nicely, that's rude you know"

Everyone soon recovered and had a surprised expression, the one I was holding instantly replying.

"Che, this is me showing kindness to them by barring their way, Chunin exam isn't a joke, even we failed 3 times, many people die or get hurt causing them to retire due to this, I didn't want to make you brats go through with it, now release me"

I couldn't get in a reply when I heard Sasuke snort and start arrogantly talking "You're just trash then if you failed 3 times, I lost my interest already, why don't you guys drop the Genjutsu and scram, I'll be going ahead to the 3rd floor" He put back his kunai, put his hands in his pockets and smirked.

I looked at him incredulously, will he die if he didn't show off for once, I just shook my head at his stupidity and let the guy under me go, this was supposed to be a test and he just went and fucked it up. Everyone else reacted when they heard what Sasuke said.

"So you noticed it huh, fine you can go but don't say I didn't warn you guys." The two dispelled the Genjutsu and disappeared causing it to change to room 201, when the rest saw this they instantly reacted and left for the stairs. Meanwhile Lee instantly came up to Sakura to confess his love again, we had already met Team Gai before but only Lee and Gai interacted with us while the other two ignored us. I saw Neji and decided to play a prank on him. I made a clone henged into a old lady with a stick close by without them noticing. She came around the corner and with squinty eyes and a hunched back looked at Neji up and down before circling around him.

"Kami-sama be praised, I see before me a Child of Destiny, one born under the most auspicious stars" Everyone stopped and looked at her, she started praying while speaking towards the roof, Neji hurriedly turned around to walk away, she followed while speaking "Child, so many destinies lay before you, if only I could see the future and predict which path you'll take, you really are one to command fate" As soon as he heard the word fate he got triggered and hurriedly turned around to look at the old lady with a angry face while spitting out "What would you know about fate, my destiny was already decided on my birth"

"I know quite a bit child" she replied with a look of pity towards him. He instantly became enranged and pointed a finger at her. "YOUU, who are you!!"

"I am but a simple wandering priestess"

"A priestess of what"

"Now that would be telling, you can't ask a old lady for her secrets." I tried to stifle a laugh while he was ready to burst, Tenten seeing this instantly dragged him away. As soon as they were gone I started laughing hard while my clone dispelled. Sakura started to giggle and I saw Sasuke almost smile, his lips just slighty twitching, meanwhile Lee was confused before he turned around and pointed at Sasuke, ignoring what had happened.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha right? I want to challenge you to see how the genius from a clan fares against my techniques"

"Hn, Challenging me knowing I'm an Uchiha, you're really stupid, I'll show you what it means to be part of a elite clan"

"Yosh, Apprentice of Konohas Green Beast Rock Lee!, please advise, plus I want to let Sakura-chan see that I can protect her!"

Sakura shivered when she heard that. Sasuke left out the greeting and just prepared for the fight, they soon dashed towards eachother, but before they could clash, I appeared in the middle catching Lees kick and Sasukes punch casually and with a relaxed expression I threw them off.

"Tchh, why are you interfering dobe" "That was really unyouthful Naruto-kun!!"

I looked at them both before sighing "are you two stupid, we're going to be late for the exam" The realization hit them at my mention, Lee instantly started dashing up to catch Neji and Tenten while we just started walking. When we arrived on the third floor and found room 301 Kakashi was standing there.

"Oh Sakura came too, that's good, now you can properly take the exam"

"What do you mean sensei, and why'd you doubt if I were coming"

"Oh you were looking down yesterday so I thought you might not come, you can only take the exam as a team so I stayed here incase any of you came without the others to stop you"

"Hn we already know that, dobe told us yesterday"

"Oh now did he, that's good, oh looks like it's getting lively inside, why dont you go in, good luck" We started hearing shouting from inside, so we nodded to Kakashi and entered the room.

We arrived in time to see Kiba confronting sound nin after they punched Kabuto while the other Konoha genin were behind him. Ino seemed to notice something before turning around, when she saw me she wanted to come over but a voice cut in. Everyone turned around and saw a cloud of smoke, when it disperesed it showed Ibiki with a bunch of Chunin behind him.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS AND TAKE A SEAT, and you 3 maggots from sound want to be disqaulified already? Stop doing as you please"

They quickly apologized while the rest hurriedly took a seat. I nodded towards both Ino and Hinata when they saw me and sat next to my team.

"Alright, Thanks for waiting, I'll be the examiner of the Chunin exams first test, my name is Ibiki Morino. This is a good opportunity to say this now before we start so make sure to listen, you are not allowed to fight without the examiners permission, if you do have permission from an examiner then make damn sure you don't kill the opponent, fatal blows will not be tolerated, any bastard that disobeys will fail, AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR ON THAT?!"

When he heard a loud chorused "Hai" he started explaining the first phase of the exam.

Timeline: 1st of July Year 63 ME - Chunin exam first test.


	27. The Chunin Exams Part 3

"We will now start the first test of the exam, instead of the seats you pigs are using, you will be given a number tab and sit where it indicated, we will then hand out the exam for all 153 of you"

Everyone immediately stood up and grumbled while trying to queue up. Sakura started freaking out when she realized it was a test paper, Sasuke also looked disgruntled, they were both worried about Naruto. Everyone soon took a tab and sat down in the indicated seats, Naruto found himself next to Hinata. They just stared at eachother, communicating with their eyes until Ibiki brought them back.

"You are not allowed to turn your papers yet, there are several rules you need to know before you can read, I will only say this once while writing on the board, so make sure to listen well, no questions are allowed. The first rule: you will all start with 10 points, you will have 10 questions corresponsing to each point, so get the question right and you'll keep the point, get a question wrong and you'll lose a point. Secons rule: This exam works on a team score, which means wether you pass or fail depends on the total points your team gain, which means each team will have to compete to see how many points they can keep from the 30 they initially have. Third rule: Anyone caught doing suspicious activities like cheating for example will be deducted 2 points everytime they get a offence, as a shinobi trying to become Chunin, you should be proud Ninjas. Fourth rule: Those who lose all their points from either offences or incorrect answers will be asked to leave the exam alongside their two team members. Those are all the rules you need to know about, the time limit is 1 hour, you can start now"

You could hear frantic people turning their question sheets to have a look, some felt perpelexed while others started sweating due to the pressure from the restrictions set, others had already figured it out while most were still concentrating on reading. This test emulated all the basic things a shinobi might face in a infiltration and information gathering mission. The psychological pressure put on them to quickly grasp a situation in a limited time to ensure their own safety while efficiently trying to gather information needed without being caught and make sure they won't drag their teammates with them knowing that it might be fatal, in this case fatal in passng the exam, in true missions it might be death or worse being caught.

Naruto quickly read through the questions, finding them really easy he started to quickly answering them, completing the exam in less than 5 minutes, he flipped his paper, set down his pen, placed his feet on the desk and took a nap to wait for the 10th question. The other people saw this and were dumbfounded, why is he quitting already is what went through their collective minds and he had guts to take a nap in this situation. Ibiki was intrigued to see this but chose to ignore it, he was the only one to see the brat write down something quickly. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were sweating when they saw Naruto do this, but they couldn't do anything to stop him. Sakura started glaring at him but he just turned around, gave her a good guy pose and went back to nap, making her gnash her teeth in anger. Many people started getting caught cheating and some even disqualified, more people started understanding the true meaning of this exam, which is to cheat without being caught. Soon all sorts of methods were used, ranged from mind body switch from a Yamanaka, to insects from the Aburame, Ninken from Inuzuka, 3rd eyes flying about, dojutsus activated, Shikamaru had to use his shadow possession to help Choji and even those less fortunate had to improvise and use stuff like puppets, Genjutsu, sound waves, mirrors tied to ninja wire and some even decided to use paralysis poisioned senbon while swapping test papers, It was utter chaos. There were many caught in this proccess if they were too obvious with cheating and deducted points, some tried to question Ibiki but he would either warn them or even kick them out directly, some tried to fight back but were quickly subdued and kicked out.

45 minutes later and it was finally time for Ibiki to tell them about the 10th question, the number has already been almost cut to only 30% remaining. Naruto opened his eyes when he hears something hit a table hard, he looked up and saw Ibiki.

*BANG*

"Alright, it's time to reveal the 10th question for you guys, but before that I'll tell you the additional rules associated with this. These are called the rules of desperation, you can decided not to take this 10th question, if you do decide not take the 10th question, you'll get your points deducted to 0 and you'll be disqualified with your team."

Snorts where heard all over "Then of course we'll take it, what a stupid thing to say examiner-san" Ibiki just sported a evil smile, making those who interrupeted him shiver in fright.

"You brats will need patience, now if you do decide to take the 10th question then you'll have to make sure you get it right, or else you'll be barred from any Chunin exam, both now and in the future, making you stay Genin for the rest of you shinobi career"

People started causing a uproar when they heard that, Kiba couldn't hold it and shouted out "WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE IS THAT, PEOPLE TAKING THE EXAM BEFORE ARE HERE AMONG US"

"Oh then you're unlucky to have me in this exam, this year its my rules. I'm giving you a chance too, you can withdraw willingly right now, this way you won't have the restriction set on you and you can try again next year."

Everyone went quiet at that mention, some hesistated to give up but when the first person stepped up more people followed. Naruto was yawning while stretching lazily looking at this happening with a bored expression. His expression soon twisted into a grimace when he felt Sakuras confidence falter a bit, even if we trained her more, it didn't help her psychologically it seems, he has been watching out for her doing that since it's been in the show, as soon as he felt that hesitation take root he instantly spoke out lazily, though he spoke softly, his voice strangely reverberated over the whole room clearly.

"Ibiki-san, can we stop playing these mind games, it's getting boring watching your ugly mug trying to intimidate these brats. You don't even have the authority to make a decision to bar anyone from the next Chunin exams, so isn't it pointless"

Everyone was gobsmacked when they heard that and some had a face of realization. Ibiki was glaring at the brat before him for daring to adress him like that, he saw how he was lazily looking back. Ibiki instantly felt like he was being stared at by a beast, his instict told him something was wrong with the brat but he couldn't put his fingers around it, he narrowed his eyes before it struck him like a bolt of lightning, he couldn't feel a presence from him at all, he tried harder but nothing, he felt like he didnt exist if he wasn't looking at him, it was like he was one with the air arround him, he couldn't get a read on him from his body language too, which was surprising since in his line of work he had seen and interrogated tons of people, with his experience, it shouldn't be hard to figure something out from someone just be glancing at them, but all he felt was being dismissed as fake and wrong by his gut feeling, which he trusted. He needed to pull the file on this kid later on and see what's going on. He looked around and saw that noone was going to forfeit anymore.

"You're a brave little bastard, now since there isn't anyone else who wants to quit, TO THE 60 REMAINING PEOPLE, CONGRATULATIONS, YOU ALL PASS THE FIRST TEST"

Some started murmuring while others asked why they didn't get a 10th question.

He started grinning "There was never a question to begin with, the choice you got to make was the real last test" From then on he started explaining how the test worked and that it was supposed to actually test how they cope with pressure of failure, their resolve and individual information gathering. "The questions weren't meant to be for the average Genin, which meant that you'll have to cheat to get the answers required, the premise for this test was all about cheating, we even planted some Chunin among you with the answers on their sheets, if you succeeded then you got your answers, but those that did it poorly were disqualified. You have to understand that information is the lifeline of a shinobi, without correct information it might get you killed, this is why people risk their own lives to gain it, important information can even sometimes save the village and the people you care about or it can be a weapon used against your enemies, as for the 10th question, it was to test you resolve, sometimes there are missions that can be dangerous to you and your teammates due to insufficient information on hostiles or their surrounding, its unavoidable so you have to be resolved to walk on the line of life and death to complete it. Courage, resolve, leadership and the ability to survive any hardship thrown at them is the requirement for a Chunin leader. Those that don't have the resolve to do that dangerous mission won't make it with a halfassed mindset if they think they can do the test later, and those kind of people don't deserve to become Chunin. You, who chose to stay for the 10th question will have an easier time dealing with problems in the future as you already have one of the qualities to become a Chunin. The first test of the Chunin Exam is now finished. I wish you good luck wit-" he suddenly turned and looked towards the window to see a black blur heading towards it.

*CRASH* *Flap flap*

"YO BRATS, THERE IS NO TIME TO CELEBRATE, THE SEXY EXAMINER ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE. TIME TO START THE SECOND TEST"


	28. The Chunin Exams Part 4

"Welcome to training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death, this will be where your second test is held"

We stood next to a fence facing Anko while looking at the dark forest behind her, the trees were humongous, with lush greenery spread around it and you could barely see inside from the lack of light due to the cover of the trees. Naruto could also feel the Mokuton chakra inside the trees, if he remembered correctly this was a prepared battlefield to help Hashirama in defending the village by using the trees created by himself as a medium to attack.

"These are forms that I will be handing out for you to sign, they are basically consent forms that says if you die in this round, Konoha won't be held responsible, if you choose not to sign then you'll have to be disqualified. You can hand in the forms to the Chunin at the desk after I finish the explanation"

She started ordering the Chunin that are there to assist her in handing out the forms, while starting to explain the terrain inside the forest as well as our objective, which is to survive and obtain scrolls of Heaven and Earth before heading to the tower in the centre. We are to survive inside the forest for a maximum of 5 days to track and find a team with the opposite scroll we are given. There are no rules set inside so even killing is allowed and we won't get supplies since it's survival. There are 60 people which means 20 teams, 10 will get Earth, 10 will get Heaven, the teams are required to arrive before the time limit and they can't have a member missing or else they won't pass, they also can't look inside the scrolls before reaching the tower. When everything was wrapped up and explained, we handed in the forms to exchange for the scrolls but some started hesitating when they heard about the threat of death and one team even forfeited

At this point, Naruto had discretely stolen the scroll his team needed from behind the Chunin and placed it in his sleeve without anyone noticing, they didn't say anything about not being able to do that, he also felt Hinata do the same with a well placed chakra string after she saw through him, while Ino chose to just gain one inside. We soon chose a gate and waited for the signal to start.

"Alright brats, last piece of advice, make sure you stay alert and not die, the second round of the Chunin Exam officially starts now!" As soon as she said that the gates opened and everyone dashed inside. It didn't take 5 minutes before Anko started hearing a scream, she just smirked and went back to overlook the exam.

Naruto was currently with Sasuke and Sakura trying to find a place to stay for their temporary camp in this test, one hour in and he could already feel the snake stalking them with two other signatures, he could feel playfulness and bloodthirst from him. We didn't get much further before he felt a spike in the Sannins chakra followed by a huge gust coming at us. He allowed it to carry him away, landing him in a clearing and was soon followed by a huge snake.

"HSSSSSSSSSS"

"Annoying" He created a Rasengan and clenched his hand around it, compressing it into his fist, making it glow, before punching out towards the snake, creating a shockwave, all in a second like it was natural.

*BOOM*

The dust soon settled only leaving behind a straight dent in the earth. This was one of the techniques he created when he was trying to emulate the super strength aspect with chakra control, he failed due to bad control but managed to work around it with compressing the Rasengan into his fist, making a devastating punch that can annihilate anything it touches, if anyone else tried to do this then they would have their fist explode due to that much chakra, but since his foundation was strong and he was already used to big amounts, he could just do that to make the chakra in the Rasengan burst out when he punches. It soon started raining blood though nothing seemed to touch Naruto. (I'll call it Rasenken)

He soon turned around and went towards where Orochimaru was toying with Sasuke and Sakura, he also sent out a clone with his original looks to stop the examiners and Anko from interfering if they discover anything, they'll just die at Orochimarus hands. He was there in time to see the Sannin hit them with a concentrated dosage of killing intent making them shake in fright and causing them to see images of their death. Saskue recovered with a pale face while holding down the urge to vomit, he could still see Sakura frozen in fear from what happened, though she recovered fast when she felt Sasuke carry her off to hide after attacking the Sannin with Shuriken. It didn't buy them much time to think before a snake appeared and lunged at them, dodging to the side, Sasuke started making handsigns before breathing out a big fireball towards the snake, roasting it in the process.

"*Huff huff* We need to get out of here before that ninja comes back Sakura, we can't beat such a monster, we'll leave the scroll here as bait, we can always get them again when Naruto comes back" Sakura didn't get to respond before they heard a creepy laugh coming from the snake that sent them shivers.

"Kukukukuku, splendid plan Sasuke-kun, but I'm disappointed, who knew you'd be a coward, but you shouldn't be relaxed while I'm here, I'll just take the scroll from your body after I kill you" They saw her come out of the burned body of the snake before lunging at Sasuke. Sasuke was frantically trying to find a escape route while dodging the onslaught from the ninja. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore seeing him like that and snapped.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SASUKE, WE CAN'T RUN, ALL WE CAN DO IS FIGHT HER"

Sasuke instantly stopped when he heard that, like he was frozen, he soon recovered and started laughing out loud while his eyes were shadowed. "Hahahahahahaha you're right, I didn't expect to be shaken up by a bastard like you, if I run from this then I won't even have the qualifications to face that man" He instantly looked up towards Orochimaru showing off his 3 tomoe sharingan.

He took out the tools and started his assault, he kept throwing knives and Kunai at the Sannins vital points by reading his movements while dodging away from his approach. He started forming a plan and with Sharingans precision, started throwing out Shuriken tied to ninja wire into the surrounding terrain, he had to sometimes alter their path by making then collide with eachother and had to also cast a subtle Genjutsu with his Sharingan to make the wires invisible to Orochimaru, he knew he needed to hurry up before he was discovered, it was finally complete after a few seconds and he threw out the last Shuriken at a cricitical moment making Orochimaru twist out of the way followed by a Kunai tied to a string, Orochimaru noticed it too late before the trap activated, sending out wires surrounding and trapping his whole body.

Sasuke gaining support from a tree started doing handsigns before breathing out fire on the wires, burning Orochimaru in the process. He didn't relax since he knew this won't end yet, though he was soon overwhelmed by pressure making him and Sakura unable to move their bodies, while getting soaked in cold sweat.

"Kukukuku enough playing, you're truly a Uchiha to be able to use the Sharingan to this stage when you are still stuck in the village, I can already see that you have the power to surpass Itachis eyes. I just want you more and more Kukukuku"

"Y-Y-YOU, W-who are you!" He had difficulty talking with this pressure but he needed to know who this person was to mention Itachi. He could see burned skin peeling off and her face was gone revealing a man behind it with snake like eyes.

"My name is Orochimaru, one of Konohas previous Sannin before I defected. I'll be giving you a gift before I leave, to help you in your path of vengance, and if you want more power then I can give it to you instead of these pitiful pests in the village, I can make your dream come true and all you need to do is come with me, but if you want to see me again then survive this test or else I won't help you, Kukukuku"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SASKUE-KUN WON'T LEAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN"

He ignored Sakura and started doing special handsigns before his head stretched out towards Sasuke and bit him on the back of the neck, leaving behind a bite mark that started forming into something. He informed Sasuke about the sound shinobi and disappeared when he saw him writhe in pain, though not before looking towards where Naruto was hiding with confusion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE!!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH"

Naruto instantly appeared behind Sakura and knocked her out, he sent out a clone to keep track of Orochimaru incase he targeted anyone else. He started inspecting Sasukes seal to see what it did, his eyes glowed before he made the seals compression mechanism unlock itself, soon it started spreading and showing markings all over Sasukes body. It didn't take more than a minute to understand its formula completely and see what it does, though there are critical flaws in this design in his opinion. It basically has a part of Orochimarus consciousness inside that makes it passively absorb natural energy into the cursed mark and convert it into Orochimarus own Senjutsu chakra. When the seal is activated, it releases enzymes into a persons system and replaces their chakra with Orochimarus Senjutsu chakra while also corroding a persons state of mind, slowly boosting negative thoughts and making them loyal to Orochimaru over time.

Only reason Anko didn't get these effects is because she wasn't willing to use it, making it go dormant and was succesfully sealed using the Evil Sealing Method by Hiruzen, which stops the seal if the person is not willing to use it, that method won't work though if the user has thoughts on using the cursed mark. I could remove it now from Saskue but there won't be a point, so I started tweaking it a bit to leave a surprise for Orochimaru before I recompressed the seal into its 3 comma appearance. I then picked up both of them before running towards the tower to hand in the scrolls and complete this mission.


	29. The Chunin Exams Part 5

*Puff*

"Looks like your team had bad luck huh" Naruto looked at Genma who had appeared after he threw down the scrolls, it was a summoning jutsu tied to a person. He didn't bother to answer and just waited. Genma was perplexed when he saw 2 of his teammates unconscious with a couple of shallow cuts but decided to ignore it and congratulate him and explain the point of this exam.

"Congratulations on being the 2nd team to finish the exam, didn't expect for 2 teams to make it this early. This test was to see how you survive in a foreign area while either protecting or retrieving important intel in a mission. "If you lack Heaven, seek wisdom, prepare, if you lack Earth, run in the fields, seek advantages. These rules will guide a persons extremes". The message in the scroll decipheres what a Shinobi will need to make missions easier, in this case Heaven is the mind, Earth is the body and the Person when put together refers to the Chunin, I hope you can remind your teammates about this. You will have these 5 days to rest and prepare for the next stage, so make sure to recover by then. You can't leave the tower or contact anyone who isn't part of the exam administration and you can choose any room you want as long as it's not occupied, good luck"

Genma disappeared after seeing Naruto not asking anything. Naruto picked up both of his teammates and climbed the stairs, he went towards the room at the end of the hall where Gaara was staying on, he placed both of them on a bed and stealthily went to report to Hiruzen.

I was about halfway when my clone appeared carrying a unconcious Anko, he didn't say anything before throwing here at me and dispelling. I recieved the memories showing that Anko didn't want to listen and confront Orochimaru by herself, so she had to be knocked out. I kept going to the tower while carrying Anko.

"Old man, we got problems" I arrived through the window before instantly throwing down a seal for privacy. Hiruzen instantly was alert when he saw Naruto come in with a unconscious Anko on his shoulder so early, he had already recieved a report from the administration about the 3 corpses they found with no faces, he instantly deduced who was responsible and wanted to go there instantly, but was stopped when he heard that Naruto reported and said that he had it handled. He leaned back on his chair and took out his pipe to prepare it.

"Is he here?"

"Yep, I had already felt him since the start of the second test, I wanted to see what his objective was. Anko here wanted to confront him herself so I had to knock her out before she went and killed herself."

"Did you find out what he wanted?" Hiruzen started frowning while lighting up the pipe and taking a puff to relax his nerves.

"I did, he wants the Uchiha brat, oh and dismiss the ANBU, need to do something, Neko can stay"

Hiruzen raised his eyebrows before he nodded and the ANBU left leaving behind Neko who came out and stood behind the Hokage. Naruto had felt another presence from the beginning that was similair to Danzos ROOT so wanted to make sure. He got his answer and immediately threw a lightning enchanced Kunai towards the left corner of the entrance, pinning the ROOT operative by the neck before he could register what had happened. Neko instantly went alert and closed in to secure the ROOT operative, though she found him dead, Hiruzen in the meantime had a ugly look when he saw that.

"I take it that wasn't one of yours, felt him from the start but wasn't sure until you dismissed the rest"

"*Sigh* why did you kill him, atleast keep him for TI"

Naruto snorted with disdain hearing that, "Old man, don't be delusional, thats a ROOT and you know you won't get anything from them unless you want them to be secretly released by your dear council, Danzo seems to be getting angsty for some reason"

"I had already warned him on multiple occasions, he doesn't listen, but how could Orochimaru get in, with the barrier we have, it shouldn't be hard to detect him-"

"Unless he has inside help, from let's say someone who is aware of the barriers changes and has acess to the team." Naruto cut him off with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Hiruzen just breathed out when he heard that, he already had an idea who it might've been and with Naruto throwing him under the bus, it wasn't hard to deduce, but he was thinking of what he would gain from this.

"What did he want with young Sasuke"

"Like what he wanted with Itachi, his body and eyes, he had almost perfected the jutsu he was experimenting on when he got caught by you and wants to use it on Sasuke, he already gave him the Cursed Seal of Heaven like Anko. He wouldn't need to work hard to get Sasuke, just tempt him with his revenge and thirst for power like a man giving kid candy"

Hiruzen stood up instantly with wide eyes, he knew what jutsu Naruto meant, it was the one he learned of when he cornered Orochimaru, the night he let him escape instead of killing him because of his hesitation. He was also worried and angry at Naruto, barely restraining his emotions.

"Why didn't you stop him from giving Sasuke the mark?"

"Whoa old man, you need to calm down, severe stress and emotions might give you a heart attack. He wants more than the Uchiha brat, or else he wouldn't bother coming here personally and just have one of his spies contact him. I can't alert him of my presence though he almost detected me due to being a pseudo Sage. I also needed Sasuke to get the mark so that I can see the early stages and remove it from Anko. Your problem now is to see how you'll convince that brat to not defect and see what Orochi is planning, I'm not chummy with him so I can't help you here. Neko help me with Anko please"

Hiruzen was in a thoughful mood, he needed to do something about all these issues. Neko had started undressing Ankos upper half and Hiruzen recovered to see Anko laying on her stomach naked from the top. Naruto started working on the removal, he took out a small scroll before unfurling it and imprinting the exact same curse mark on it with his eyes, when it was done he placed his palm on the scroll and 2 fingers on Ankos cursed mark, his eyes glowed and he transferred Orochimarus conciousness to the scroll.

Anko started screaming while the 3 commas rotated and released markings all over her body, they were slowly being removed from her skin and transferred to the scroll while it was glowing until only the 3 commas remained. Purple smoke soon came out of it and took the shape of Orochimarus face before it was guided into the scroll, closing it in the process. He had a need for the conciousness later on. When it was done, he asked Neko to dress her and take her to the hospital since she'll need medical attention due to overtaxing the chakra coils in her system from the removal of the seal and assimilation of the leftover chakra of Orochimaru. She nodded and disappeared from the window.

"Now that's done she should be recovered and back on duty soon with a stronger physical ability and more chakra as well as free from the snakes influence."

Hiruzen breathed out "Thank you Naruto, I'll be calling back Jiraya and see what he says about this, he might have recieved some information"

Naruto just nooded, removed the privacy seals before saying goodbye to return to the exam while leaving Hiruzen in his office to think with a dead corpse next to him.

Naruto appeared back in the tower before walking towards Gaaras room and knocking on it. It opened to show Temari, she looked at him with curious eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Yes? What the hell do you want?"

Naruto with a relaxed expression while his hands were in his pockets."Yo Temari-san, Can you call Gaara-chan and say his big bro is here"

She just looked at me with a incredulous expression "Gaara...chan?" Seeing me nod in confirmation, she turned around and went inside to call for Gaara while thinking he had a death wish. Gaara soon appeared with his arms crossed and a stoic expression. I didn't say anything before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the roof while he had a perplexed feel to him. We arrived there before I sat at the edge and indicated for him to do the same, while I radiated the same comforting presence from before, he hesitated for a moment before sitting and lowering his head in thought. We just kept it quiet for a bit and enjoyed the view of the forest, though it was broken by Gaara.

"Why are we here?"

I turned to him, "I wanted to learn more about my little bro, why don't you tell me about who you are?"

"I am a monster who only wants to prove I'm the strongest, I came into this world by killing the only woman I would've called mother and as long as there is someone left in this world, I'll continue to kill to prove my existence"

"Is that what you believe? then why do I feel deep loneliness coming off you, why do you have the marking for Love if you're all alone and instead choose to walk such a path." He flinched while looking at me, I could feel sadness before it turned into violent bloodthirst. He stood up with a crazed look and his sand rushed out of its gourd before shooting towards me, though it parted before it could hit me, he kept trying but it ended up with the same result.

"You need help Gaara, even your mother thinks so, not the one in your head but the real one, the one that left behind her spirit in the gourd to protect and love you."

"YOU'RE LYING, WHAT WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND, I'M A BROKEN MONSTER THAT ONLY FIGHTS FOR HIS OWN SAKE AND I LIVE TO LOVE NOONE BUT MYSELF, MOTHER IS THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES ABOUT ME, EVERYONE JUST RUNS AWAY IN FEAR EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT THEM, EVERYONE THAT GOT CLOSE TO ME ONLY WANTS MY DEATH, I CAN'T EVEN FEEL PHYSICAL PAIN OR GET DAMAGED BECAUSE I'M THE INCARNATION OF SAND, BUT WHY DOES MY CHEST ALWAYS HURT, EVEN MY UNCLE WHO SAID HE LOVED ME TRIED TO KILL ME, HE SAID MY MOTHER DIDN'T WANT ME, AND THAT MY NAME ONLY MEANS A DEMON THAT LOVES HIMSELF, FIGHTS FOR HIMSELF AND EXISTS ONLY FOR HIMSELF. SHE WANTED MY EXISTENCE TO BE ETERNAL AND BATH THIS WORLD IN BLOOD TO GET HER REVENGE, ONLY THEN CAN I BE THE STRONGEST. SO I FINALLY UNDERSTOOD AND INPRINTED THE WORD LOVE WITH MY SAND TO REMIND ME OF THIS FACT, THAT I AM ALWAYS ALONE, I AM ALWAYS UNLOVED, I WILL NOT BELIEVE ANYONE ANYMORE AND NOONE REALLY CARES ABOUT ME, SO YOU'RE LYING AND I'LL PROVE IT BY SPILLING YOUR BLOOD FOR MOTHER"

I stood there and listened to him with sadness, a pure child tainted by this world to be used and manipulated to this extent, it left me bitter to look at. His sand kept trying to attack me but I could feel the spirit of his mother inside the sand in the gourd unwilling to attack, it felt like she was calling out for me to help her child, he doesn't realize it after all that trauma.

I started walking up to him slowly while sand surrounded me, I instantly set up barrier seals and punched him into the ground cracking it and his armor while he spit out blood. He laid there dazed, he couldn't understand the sensation of pain and the red liquid that came out of him.

"Blood?? m-my blood??? hahahahahaAHAHAHAHA MY BLOOD HAHAHAHA-" He stopped when he felt something warm embrace him, he instinctively looked up and saw it was Naruto. "See, even monsters like us can bleed, I also have one in me, it doesn't define me or control me, you already have people that love you close by, I could feel your siblings worry and the deep love they have for you, but you close yourself off and threaten them with death instead of looking at them properly, so trust your big bro and let me help alright? Sleep and it'll feel better when you wake up" Naruto slowly expanded his presence and wrapped it around Gaara, making him feel warm and safe, he kept looking at Narutos eyes for any deceit, seeing none he nodded and slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep with a peaceful expression.

When Gaara went to sleep Naruto instantly placed a seal on his abondmen to stop Shukaku from emerging, he can only keep him in check for 2 minutes. He unclothed Gaaras top and saw the seal before he started cursing like a sailor, the seal only worked like a storage scroll and didn't even get the aspect for spirituality, which means that Shukaku could influence his host mentally without the seal interferring, slowly driving them crazy to take control. I instantly prepared everything, I only had 30 seconds so I undid the seal with my eyes and I unlocked a scroll from my wrist that I prepared beforehand. I placed my palms over his abondmen and my eyes glowed before transferring the seal from the scroll.

#FUIGAN SEALING ART: EIGHT TRIGRAMS SEALING STYLE: TORRI SEAL#

When it was done, Naruto was blinded by Gaaras whole body glowing a bright brown colour before it settled down and he appeared again but this time Naruto found himself inside Gaaras mindscape, he saw a endless desert and felt the overwheling chakra that was present throughout it. He looked around and found Gaara sitting down on a dune and watching the desert, he walked towards him slowly before placing his hand on his shoulder. Gaara was surprised to feel someone else inside here, he had already felt the changes that were happening, he turned around to see Naruto smiling down at him.

"See, It's fine now, all you had to do was believe that some people can help you and everything will go well, what your uncle told you was also a lie, your mother loved you with all her heart when she gave birth to you, that overwheling love allowed her spirit to stay injected into your sand gourd to let her forever protect you from harm, or else your sand wouldn't move on its own"

He looked down at the sand before answering after a while "Really? then why would they tell me all this" I could feel the desperation and hope from his voice alone.

"It was probably to kill off your emotions. You have to understand that Jinchuuriki like us are treated as human sacrifices, we are a deterent to other villages, and they can't have us not loyal or emotional to a village. Some achieve this by showing love towards their Jinchuuriki while others take the part where they abuse them early to starve them for attention and give them that attention slowly while indoctorating their ideals, though some take the loyalty for granted sometimes, making them escape. That was the way your father wanted you to be, he didn't want a emotionally unstable Jinchuuruki, so he set your uncle up to do that, knowing he will die in the process. I'm not sure if he really loved you, but I'm sure your mother did"

He nodded while I sat beside him to let him lean in my shoulder, ignoring his trembling and the tears that he's releasing, allowing him to let out all the bottled up emotions. We sat there for what felt like hours before I ruffled his hair, letting me see a small genuine smile on his face.

"You need to do one last thing and that is confront your dark self inside here, do you think you're ready? we can always do it later, but you need to understand yourself to not regress back, you can either fuse with it willingly or beat it and absorb it, it's up to you, but you need to know that the more positive and accepting emotions you'll have when fighting it, the weaker it gets."

"I'll confront it nii-san"

I grinned when I heard him call me that and put him in a headlock before grinding my fist on his head. I let go and told him to be careful, and that I'll be waiting for his sucess outside. My eyes glowed before I sent him into his subconscious, the same way the pandas did.

I soon found myself back at the towers roof, I only had to wait and see if it succeeds, hopefully a pure child like him won't get to suffer anymore. I sat and looked out towards the setting sun while letting out a heavy sigh.


	30. The Chunin Exams Part 6

"Does it get better?"

I got out of my absentminded state when I heard Gaara behind me. "Honestly?... I don't know, it depends on you, if you want it to get better then you have to work on it, or else you'd never make it. How do you feel" I turned around and looked at him, I could feel peace and calm rolling off him and knew he succeded. He was sitting upright from the crater looking at the clouds with a soft smile.

"I feel better than I have in forever. I can't hear voices inside my head anymore and it feels good to be clearheaded, I learned to embrace what I am after I confronted him, I didn't know I had all that inside me" He started clenching his hands and raised it towards the sky to look at it while his sand followed his command and returned to the gourd, he looked at the gourd and started brushing his hand over it with a fond expression.

"Good, Shukaku won't cause anymore problems for you, though you'll have to ask its permission from now on to use its power and hopefully befriend it. Now you need to go back to your siblings, I can feel their worry from here, and you need to rest after what happened today, you might be out for a while when you do sleep" He nodded before turning around and walking away, but as he opened the door he stopped.

"What should I do from now on, I feel lost"

"I don't have an answer to that tanuki-chan, only you do, you can do whatever you want, just make sure you don't regret a descision that you make in the future" He stood still for a while thinking about what I said before he started talking again, "Nii-san, Suna and Ot-"

"I know, already prepared everything, I'll make sure your important people will make it out safe, so don't worry"

He nodded before continuing on his way back. I just stayed sitting there looking out at the sunset. I felt good knowing he succeeded and found his pace, he just needs to set a new goal for himself, hopefully one that doesn't end up bad for him.

After sitting there until it was dark, I felt my clone, that was following Orochimaru dispel, it seems that he didn't stay inside the village and left using one of ROOTs exits. I expanded my perception over the whole forest to see how it was going for Ino and Hinata, since they should be here soon. Ino was 4km to the north, fighting someone, hopefully they'll get their scrolls, and I felt Hinata camping 2km to the west with her Byakugan active. I sent out a pulse of chakra before waving, she noticed it seems, though it was confusing why she didn't get here yet.

"Oh, interesting, someone picked up that pulse" I dropped my disguise before shooting off towards the person who picked up that pulse, whoever it was had a familiar chakra signature, though I'm 100% sure I've never registered it before.

It seems the person noticed my approach, I didn't realize that someone other than sages could detect my presence when I hold it in. I soon felt the signature and it's other 2 companions disappear from my perception.

I could still feel them there but their chakra was simply gone, even a sensor will lose them when they use such a technique but it was too bad that I was chasing them, this is getting more fun. They started running while I casually chased though not for long, the person seemed to realize that I could follow them and stopped.

I soon arrived standing on top of a tree branch looking down at a clearing where there was 3 people, 2 males and a female, standing in a formation looking at me warily. They seem to be from the Hidden Grass Village, though I ignored the males and focused on the female who had the familiar signature. Now that I looked at her I realized why it was familiar and who she was, Uzumaki Karin, a future member of the Uchiha brats Team Hebi.

Crimson eyes, covered with brown glasses, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of theUzumaki clan, her hair is short and spiky on both sides with bangs framing her protector. Shes wearing a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with a orange stripe going across the chest, and black sandals. She also had the Kusagakure forehead protector on her forehead. I frowned when I saw her chest, neck and arms covered with bite marks, probably from the forced healing that her village put her through.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?"

As if she could feel my mood she instantly seemed to be alert, I could feel intrigue, fear and a bit if hope, though I'm not sure why. She must be using Kaguras Mind Eye to feel my presence, even I can't escape a divine technique like that, she should also have had something to do with hiding her teammates signature. She tensed when she felt a spike in my chakra, so she has good perception if she managed to react before I moved. I could feel her connect to her teammates, but it was too late, I moved and appeared behind them, hitting the 2 males at the back of the neck, knocking them out. I instantly had to dodge chains coming towards me from her back. I kept dodging around her while she was trying to catch me, I allowed one of them to catch my arms to see how strong it is, though I frowned when I felt it didn't have any inherent restraining effect on chakra, it felt incomplete.

"Oh interesting, Kaguras Mind eye, hiding chakra signatures and now Adamantine Chakra Chains, though they feel incomplete, you must be a little Uzumaki genius, lets see how your Taijutsu fares."

I instantly pulled the chain intending to pull her in, but she saw it coming and disconnected the chain, causing a chunk of her chakra to drop, while trying to retreat. I didn't allow her, I arrived infront of her and sent a punch out towards her face, she ducked and started to counterattack, blocking her counter with my arms, I winced at the poor fools who get punched by her when I felt her strength, it would pulverize bones if it managed to land on someone with a average physique. I had already sealed myself to low Chunin to fight her, thankfully my body is strong enough to handle it, she was pretty good but she isn't fast enough to use that power "Ouch, where'd all that strength come from"

She was a intermediate in the Whirpool style it seems, It became a dance of deadly force where we used the same style to try to get the upperhand, whenever she tried to get away I would always be there to block her path, it looked like we were dancing circles around eachother. I stopped her after seeing her becoming tired.

"Alright thats enough, you're pretty good"

"*Huff Huff Huff* Who are you?, how do you know about the Uzumaki and their styles and why did you attack us"

I looked at her with amusement when she collapsed on her hands and knees to rest "You already know the answer little miss, I was intrigued about how you picked up my chakra pulse, it's the first time I've seen someone like you, so I came over to check it out, when I felt that you were a Uzumaki, I wanted to test your capabilities and it seems to be not bad. You can call me Naruto Uzumaki, the last heir of the Royal Uzumaki line."

"I-impossible, the Royal Uzumaki family was killed off, you can't be one of them, they had died off in the invasion of Uzu, and my name is not little miss, it's Karin Uzumaki"

"That's where you're wrong, my mother was the granddaughter of the Uzukage at that time, they sent her to Konoha before the whole thing happened. You should be able to tell that I'm not lying with that nifty Mind Eye of yours."

She sat there stunned when she heard that, her mother had told her about the Royal Uzumaki family, but she didn't think that she'll get to meet one of them, nevermind the heir. She couldn't feel any lies coming off him, she was also terrified off him when she sensed that pulse, and thought they'd die when she felt him coming towards them, she had tried to hide herself and her teammates, but she couldn't escape so they stopped to atleast fight him, his chakra felt breathtaking and beautiful when she saw him up close, it was both pure and dark and it felt like it contained the world within him, it made her feel drawn to him for some instinctive reason. She had also felt the familiar Uzumaki chakra mixed with something really evil.

"Why do you have those marks on your body?" She tensed when she heard that, she shrunk down and tried to hide the marks behind her back. She could hear displeasure, and slight anger coming off his voice.

"I-its one of my abilities, my healing manifests by biting me, I had inherited it from my mother and she was driven to heal people for us to stay in Kusa after the massacre. She was forced to overuse the ability and it ended up being too much for her and she passed away, in which they choose me to use it afterwards"

She was trembling at this point, barely holding back her emotions, she hated how her mother was forced to death by them, she hated herself for being too weak to do anything about it and she was also scared from what more they would do to her after her mother passed. She suddenly felt a hand on the top of her head followed by a overwhelmingly warm energy going inside her, she couldn't help but let out slight moans from the comfortable feeling, giving her a intoxicated look.

It didn't last long before the energy receded and the feeling was gone, when she recovered her senses, her whole face started to turn red from shame and embarrassment, she wanted to find a hole and dig herself inside, not wanting to be seen she wanted to cover her face with her hands but froze when she saw her arms. They were spotless, there wasn't any marks on them, she stared in disbelief at them before she started trying to find the marks, but whatever she did she couldn't find them, she knew it was impossible to heal the marks, even her mother said that medic nin failed to do so. Whatever Naruto did had removed all her marks, even the ones from battle. She stood there for 5 minutes before she looked up and saw him looking at her with sadness, she couldn't find any pity there, she didn't need something like that. Her chest tightened and she felt something climb up her throat, so without thinking she jumped into his embrace and started crying out loudly on his shoulder, releasing all the grievances she had, it went on for a while before she soon couldn't take it and fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was being carried in a warm embrace.

When Naruto saw her like this he couldn't help it and helped her out to remove the marks, he didnt expect her to burst out crying like this, and even fall asleep in his embrace, so helpless and without any other option, he carried her and went to his compound. He found a empty room with furniture and laid her on the bed while thinking on what he should do. No matter what, she was blood related to him, so he couldn't cut off ties with her, a part of him held fierce love towards family which means she had to stay and if Kusa wanted to take her then he could just destroy a couple of their units until they choose to back off, so without further thinking he created 2 clones, he sent one to Hiruzen and the other to stay here while he returned to the tower, he couldn't be seen outside of there for a long period of time.

As for the other teammates of Karin? they can die for all be cares.


	31. Discord

For those of you that asked for it, here is the link

https/discord.gg/5DvSfB


End file.
